Bitter Enemies
by seryon
Summary: During the Battle of Lordaeron Anduin and Sylvanas are teleported into a strange wild world. Alone and having to deal with each other can these two enemies become allies and make it back home to a world at war?
1. Chapter 1

"Sylvanas!" Anduin shouted as he and his fellow comrades made their way into the throne room of the ruined Lordaeron city. There they were meet by a smirking Sylvanas, who sat on the throne of Terenas very same throne which was the origin of Arthas terror in Eastern kingdoms.

"How nice of you and your mutt to join me little lion cub, " she chuckled before noticing her older sister Aleria."How nice to see you older sister!" she spat.

Genn snarled, "Our army led by our king just took apart your defenses!"

Sylvanas sighed "Will you silence your dog your majesty?"

Anduin sent a reassuring look to genn before he spoke.

"We didn't want a war Sylvanas this is something that you wanted!"

"You want peace when it suits you little lion cub, you may have your father's sword but your far from his equal in terms of a tactician."

"Sister you have gone to far in my absence, I should have killed you long ago." Alleria replied coldly eyeing her little sister.

Sylvanas had a look of disgust on her face, " Dear sister you are a guest in my home, please show some manners."

"This banter drives me more insane by the minute surrender or by the light I will rip your throat out!"Genn snarled losing his patience.

"Enough!" Anduin yelled with authority, " We have had enough of this war it has cost the lives of so many including those who burn in teldrassil, this is your last chance to come quietly before I am forced to end you Sylvanas."

Sylvanas simply smiled before she rose from her seat getting the attention of the others in the room who readied there weapons. She slowly walked over to anduin as her hips swayed, seemly like a predator stalking its prey.

"This city with be your tomb!" She screamed as she turned into her banshee form and attempted to fly away as Anduin us his light powers to restrict her. But she had just enough power to lift the both of them out of the citadel and into the air.

"Anduin!" genn yelled as the bombs started to explode all around the area causing the group to lose their footing as the rubble fell from the sealing.

Jana acting quickly formed a magic shield, "We have to get Anduin!" Genn yelled

We need to get out of here first, we can't look for anyone if we are dead Genn."Alleria shouted

"Im porting us out of here now, the faster we get out, the faster we can look for Anduin." Jaina said as her spell reached completion and they found themselves outside of the ruined city.

Back in the air Anduin was holding on for dear life as Sylvanas flew uncontrollably. He could slightly see the ruins of the battlefield along with the soldiers who currently looked like ants from where he was.

"Fall to your death little Lion!"She snarled along with a failed attempt to kick him from her legs although she had to admit the boy had grown into a man as she felt his strength increase along her leg.

"I'm not letting go!" He replied as he used his strength to pull himself up from her legs to her torso. " If you don't let us down then we both die!" he shouted

"By the light" Anduin exclaimed as the azerite in his armor started to glow red hot, he felt a burning sensation all around his body which didn't go unnoticed by Sylvanas who was attempting to reach for her dagger but was stopped every time.

The same azerite that she also wore on her armor started to do the same and it only got worse as seconds went by, suddenly they were both surrounded by red energy in the air before everything went dark.

Anduin awoke to a head splitting headache as he regained consciousness, he could hear raindrops falling on leaves all around him, some even getting on his face as he sat up. The first thing he did was examine himself for injuries, which after a quick assessment he found none.

Anduin quickly became aware of his surroundings as he looked around, this was clearly a jungle by all accounts, the trees seemed to tower over the forest along with the sounds of the wind hitting the canopy above him. The rain made everything sticky and muggy urging him to remove his plated armor knowing that the temperature in the area was much to hot for what he wore. Anduin grunted as he struggled to remove the last piece of his plated boots before he heard a sound behind him, he quickly looked to grab his father's sword but found only air before his attacker pounced. Already being trained in hand to hand combat he had no choice but to rely on it as the low light made it hard for him to see where this attacker came from.

Anduin felt a series of punches and kicks to his midsection nearly knocking him over before he finally saw his attacker, none other than sylvanas windrunner who was clearly very angry at the moment.

"What type of trick did you pull Lion cub!" She snarled as she moved to choke him, only for Anduin to counter and pin her to a nearby tree. They stood face to face, his hair almost melding with her own. He had lost his tie to the back of his head and as a result his blond hair hung wildly, while sylvanas opted to let down her hood no doubt it being soaked from the rain.

"I didn't do anything!' he gritted out

"Your lying, what trick have you pulled, I am a elven ranger by nature and for hours I have been in this jungle and it doesn't look like anything on Azarath!" she retorted as she tried to get out of his grip but it only served to make it stronger.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned as she tried to kick him off of her but he only moved her from the tree to the ground as he pinned her beneath himself.

"What else could I been talking about? I have been around much longer than you human! I have been on many hunts in Azeroth forest and none of them look like this!" she shouted.

"Maybe we are in an unknown region," he replied as he felt a knee to his stomach causing his grip to go slack.

Sylvanas took the opportunity to pull her dagger from her side as she attempted to stab Anduin only for him to catch her wrist and turn her arm behind her back.

"You need to calm down!" Aundin replied before he was punched in the face multiple times. And they certainly did hurt, if he hadn't used his powers of the light to enhance his durability and strength he would have had broken facial bones.

"Get your filthy hands off of me boy king." she snarled

"Well if you stop attacking me we can get somewhere!." He shouted as they went blow for knew she used dark magic to enhance her strength but this was ridiculous her punches felt as strong as an orcs.

" I will skin you alive and your alliance will crumble beneath ash !" she shouted before tackling him to the ground choking him.

Anduin managed to break her grip form around her neck,"You may try lady windrunner." he smiled as they both tried to get the upper hand on each other using grappling moves. The rain suddenly increased and soon they found themselves drenched in water, which made it almost impossible to get a grip on each other.

"Enough!" Anduin yelled as he turned the tables and pinned her beneath him in the mud which only served to restrict her movement even more.

She could only stare at him with hatred as her ruby red eyes seemed to glow brighter, she tried to activate her banchee form only for anduin to cast a holy silencing spell on her.

"We will have none of that now" Anduin calmly said as their faces were mere inches apart, which made Anduin's heart beat faster.

"Just end it already boy king, I wont beg for my life,especially not before a weak whelp such as yourself" she stated with defiance.

"Lady windrunner, I have not intention of killing you but I do intend to defend myself from your attacks, however can we please work together?" He asked which caught her off guard, however she soon glared at him. She could smell the fresh scent of musk but not one that had a bad smell, but that of a them being so close she could see his blue ocean eyes that she hated so much. He seemed so kind, forgiving and would show mercy. Everything she grew to hate in this life, Arthas didn't show her mercy so why should she show it to others?

"If what you say is true then I fear that we are not in Azeroth anymore." Anduin said as he helped her up.

"What do you mean?" she asked seriously.

"If our battle with the burning legion has taught me anything, is that its possible travel to other words and was a regular activity when the legion was in power." he answered before he saw her heard scoff, " And what does that have to do with us and how we got here? At least to my knowledge your not apart of the legion."

Anduin nodded, "That's true but I heard the legion used the blood of planets to fuel travel to other words by teleportation, we both had azerite in our armor."

"You can't possibly mean?" she wondered as they looked through a small hole in the tree canopy to see three moons orbiting the planet and thousands of stars in the sky.

"Great, not only am I stuck on a distant planet,but it is with the honorable lady windrunner, a women who seeks my head" he sighed out loud which caught her attention

"Your alliance scum, your not any better!." she snarled, before she let out a series of curses in thalassian, Anduin could only shake his head as he understood every word of it.

"Its amazing how outwardly your very beautiful even in undeath, but inwardly you're a rotten and very troubled." Anduin said In thalassian before he saw a surprised look on her face.

Anduin chuckled, "Surprised I know thalassian?"

"It's amazing how your just a boy playing king!" she spat in Thalassian.

Anduin sent her a glare, before he found a place to sit under a large tree as he heard a storm moved in with rezoning lightning.

"I'll have you know that I am twenty one, hardly a boy by my human lifespan." He replied looking towards the storm clouds.

She snorted with annoyance, " And if you were an elf you would still be a boy, so to me your are but a child."

Anduin shook his head before laying down, somehow they managed to find themselves in the middle of a rainstorm and he knew that forest such as these could easily flood. He also knew he had to build some type of raft incase the water came.

Anduin released a heavy sigh before he got up to find father's sword, if Sylvanas had her bow and dagger his sword had to be somewhere nearby. After looking for some time he found it lying face down in mud but if it wasn't for the burning orange glow he would have missed it.

Sylvanas observed the boy king from a distance roll up the sleeves of his shirt before using his sword like an axe to cut down a small tree.

"You know" he said as he finished cutting the tree and watched it fall down between himself and Sylvanas.

"When I was stranded on pandaria it rained a they taught me how to make a raft or canoe in case the flood waters came at night, many of them opted to sleep in the canoes instead of being ill prepared."

"Your point being man child." she replied with annoyance not even listening to what he was saying

He looked up and smiled, "We may not know where we are but we should at least try our best to be prepared."

"And why would I to plan anything with you, we are sworn mortal enemies," she huffed, finding a fallen tree to sit on.

Anduin wiped the sweat off his face, "I have a feeling we might be here for a long time."

Sylvanas let out a gasp, "I cannot imagine being here with you for another minute let alone a week, months or even years."

"Sylvanas you have committed various crimes against the alliance and all of which I hate but I must also see that in this particular situation we must work together.'

Sylvanas sent him a death glare, " and what if I don't want work with you boy king,"

He briefly looked at her before using his sword to craft the raft. " Then if our hunch is correct and we are on another world, we don't know what's out there. I am human and will die by my seventies if we don't find a way out, you however are undead and will live forever, as they say the mind is a terrible thing to lose especially when you haven't talked to anyone in years." He explained before seeing her face turn into that of pondering. " I would prefer to have you with me for added support however I know the light reaches everywhere and can aid me but I wonder about your powers?"

Sylvanas had to admit the boy king had a point, she was out of arrows from the assault on undercity, her lack of arrows effectively made the bow useless. Although so could craft some more arrows it would take hours to reach the perfection needed for use.

" I'll take him up on his offer but once we get a good idea of where we are and how to get back home, i'll shove my dagger into his back and leave him here. Then the alliance will crumble before the might of the horde" She thought before she smirked.

Anduin attention was redirected to Sylvanas who suddenly appeared mere inches from his face.

"Fine I'll play nice little lion cub, we do have a common goal therefore I'm willing to put aside our differences for now." She said as Anudin could feel her cold breath near his lips.

He slightly blushed before answering,deciding that he to will play this little game of hers.

"Count on it." he smiled as there lips edged closer, he didn't know what was coming over him, and although she was undeath she was still very attractive and if Anduin could be honest with himself he had never been this physically close to a women a prince and studying diplomacy along with the light has its drawbacks.

Sylvanas inwardly grinned, she knew the boy king was a just entering adulthood and from the looks of how he was reacting to the close proximity she could guess that he had never been with a women before. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage?

"Good" she said closing the distance between their lips, hearing Anudin slightly gasped. Sylvanas tried to dictate the pace, however she was soon surprised as Anduin, who she knew was inexperienced seemed to keep up.

Anduin didn't know what came over himself but he decided to go with the flow, he wrapped his arm around her waist, as his other arm rested along her back. Sylvanas opted to run her hands through Anduins hair which slightly hurt him because of her clawed gauntlets, the kiss became more heated as seconds went by so much so that Sylvanas herself was enjoying it as Anduin ran his arms along her back.

" I think we need to stop." Anduin gasped after he suddenly pulled away from the kiss but not before she bite into his slower lips with her small fangs.

Sylvanas chuckled, " Afraid I have bewitched you little lion, if only the Dog could see you now." Sylvanas herself didn't know exactly why she kissed him but she wasn't one to shy away from admitting that the boy king was attractive for a human. She like her sister carried a strong attraction to human men especially ones who seemed to be physically strong

Anduin slightly blushed, "No i'm just afraid I'll make a decision I will regret later, lady windrunner," he replied before healing the small bite mark on his lower lip.

She rolled her eyes in response, " We should make a shelter for the night."

He nodded, " Also keep watch as well, who knows what may be out in this jungle."

"Noted." she said as she saw Anduin gather the necessary wood and leafs to build a makeshift shelter for the night. It took some time but he managed to put everything together in an hours was slightly impressed, she thought living in high society would breed a willful ignorance of the basic survival experience, but he seemed to be faring well.

The silence went on for some time, with the only sounds of rainfall and the wind rustling the leafs,She decided to satisfy her desire to ask him a simple question, even the mighty Sylvanas windrunner could get bored at times.

"Where did you learn to build a shelter, only experience could give you this skill." she asked which startled Anduin from his work.

"And here I thought you wouldn't speak to me for some time." he chuckled

"Just answer the question boy king." she replied coldly.

Anduin sighed before taking off his rainy shirt and hanging it over the fire he made, he sat down under the shelter and chucked before he replied.

"Remember what I said a few hours ago? When I was younger I was shipwrecked on Pandaria, the monks taught me the basic survival needs, it turned out to be quite useful." he smiled

"Well at least you have some useful skills boy king." she retorted before getting up and moving under the shelter, although she hated being next to him it was better than being rained on.

The shelter was big enough to fit the both of them however there wasn't much space separating the could feel the tension and he knew that if they were going to survive this experience then tension had to be gone, teamwork was paramount.

"Well I also have the skill to raise all of my dead soldiers in battle." he joked only for her ruby read eyes to sharpen.

"It was more annoying than impressive, I enjoyed killing your soldiers boy king and for them to be raised up felt like a waste of my time."

Anduin inwardly shuttered, "Well this conversation went bad pretty quickly."

"Get used to it boy king, I don't intend to indulge in your childish conversations."she answered codly before turning her head the other way.

"Do the undead sleep?"

Sylvanas thought it better not to answer his ignorant question, however what else was she to do with her time?He served a purpose and at the moment she needed to use him for whatever he was worth.

"No we don't, it's more like we enter into a trance."

Anduin scratched his head," So in this trance do you dream?"

"Sometimes" she simply answered as she saw the fire flicker.

" Interesting." he replied

Sylvanas shook her head, " I'm sure it is to your puny human brain."

" You are full of insults aren't you lady Windrunner." Anduin chuckled as he adjusted himself under the shelter.

"Yes and many more await you boy king."  
Anduin decided to change the subject thinking it best to talk negotiations, after all he most likely would have never gotten a chance in the war so why not now?

He cleared his throat, " So perhaps he can talk about a truce."

Sylvanas scoffed at his nonsense, "And why would I do that Boy king, when I get back to our world I intend to bring your alliance to my feet and massacre all that you hold dear."

Anduin shook his head, "Lady windrunner, I never wanted a war, I wanted peace. I have traveled around azeroth and have meet many different individuals of so many races and it made me realise that all races have much in common."

She rolled his eyes at his naivety, " I have been around much longer and I have known that hate lies at the foundation of every race especially with the didn't help the high elves when Arthas father neglected to accept the forsaken into the Alliance and some of these same undead were once loyal humans of the alliance, so why would I discuss peace?"

"I realize that the alliance failed to help our allies all those years ago, I have been a student of history and it was I intend to correct the errors of the past and not make the same mistakes."

" And what makes you think everyone in your Alliance will agree to the terms of peace?"

" Your right, I don't know but I can try my best or die all it seems to be a family tradition for the men to die early in our family." he chuckled but she could tell that he was saddened at this, especially with his father having only been dead for three years.

" Yes, it seems to be true."

Anduin lightly sighed before looking her way, she seemed to be disinterested in what he was saying however he had to harder to get to her core.

"Sylvanas, war would cause more of your people to die, forsaken and elven people alike, why would you risk all of this" he reasoned.

"Because the reward is better than the cost, if it helps the hords cause to end the Alliance then by all means more lives must die." she stated

Anduin's jaw dropped, "Are you insane lady windrunner, do you not care for the lives of your hord, your people!"

She didn't answer his question, which in a way gave him a answer.

Anduin groaned in frustration, " You have became so full of hatred, malice,hurt and pain that you intended to bring down everyone with you. Sylvanas, Arthas has been dead for years now but you are still in his prison, he still has a hold over you. How ironic is it that he had some of the same goals, such as world denomination and to see his army completely eradicate all of those who were against him. However there is more to you than that, you're also depressed and most saddening alone, your sister has all but disowned you because of your choices and I doubt you truly have any close friends with close knit bonds." he finished but was caught off guard as she punch him hard in the face sending him out of the slefter and into the rain.

Sylvanas was livid as she made her way out of the shelter and straddled him before pulling her knife and holding it to this throat.

" You think you know me Boy king, how about a slit your throat and watch you bleed out in the rain I'm sure it would be entertaining for me to watch!" she shouted in the rain as thunder roared across the sky.

Anduin could feel his heart race, but he stood strong as rain poured on the two, " No I will not back down!"he boldly said as he quickly moved the knife away from her hand despite her best efforts.

"You will not threaten me as you have done with others,I am not afraid of death for I know the light will guide me into its embrace. But I will not shy away from what I have said, I may not know everything about you but I know you're hurting it's obvious." he shouted as he sat himself up with Salvanas still pressing her weight against him. They were face to face as he could read her emotions like a book. He knew some of things he was saying were true but she fought tooth and nail to come to terms with it. Lightning flashed across the sky making it possible for them to see each other faces clearly.

Sylvanas face turned into a that of pure hatred, " Who do you think you are Boy king! Some knight in shining armor saving the damsel in distress, I haven't needed help since the day I got my body back from that wretched Arthas, you are nothing more than a boy!"

Anduin couldn't believe it but did his eyes deceive him was the dark lady crying, being the bold man he was he reached up with his free hand under her eyes and swiped a tear from her face.

" This is not from the rain Lady windrunner," he said before she quickly got up and stalked back into the shelter leaving him muddy and with a slight cut around his neck from her blade.

"Well we may have gotten somewhere." he chuckled before getting up and heading back into the Shelter, he thought it best not to say anything else see that she was already in a bad mood.

"Light I have a lot to learn about women" he thought before he yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Sylvanas let out a sigh of relief when she heard Anduin's breath slow which indicated he was asleep. Finally she had a few hours of peace before he awoke to annoy her again with his persistence talks of peace and attempting to reach her. She hated what he said but why? She couldn't pinpoint her feelings at the moment, how did this boy manage to get under her skin so quickly. She was brought back to the rumors that she heard of said he was touched by wisdom beyond his years and understanding that didn't come naturally to many kings of the alliance. She simply laughed at the rumors thinking they were nonsense, a human and a boy at that touched by wisdom beyond his years, but now did she believe them?

"No everything he said was wrong," she thought looking over at his sleeping form which was muddy and bruised with cuts and scars.

"You have a lot to learn boy king." she spat before she drifted off into her trance like state but not before she heard him speak.

" I think I may have more to teach you lady windrunner." he muffled in his sleep before turning over.

" Your deception is good boy king."

"Nope just a light sleeper, you have to be as king in-case a would be assassin comes for my life." Anudin smiled before he drifted back to sleep.

Deciding to focus on more important things, Sylvanas knew that much had to be done tomorrow, they had to scout the area and see if anything was out there, her hope was that the planet wasn't desolate but actually had intelligent life that could help them. Also maybe she could tempt the boy king in other ways, from his reaction to her kiss she knew he wasn't as pious as he claimed to be. Even with her being undead and her hatred for the boy king she had desires that needed to be taken care of.

"Wouldn't take much to make him lay with me." she thought before she finally succumbed to the trance.

Anduin who was still slightly awake sighed, he had trouble staying asleep in part because his mind kept drifting back to the kiss, it was his first kiss and he couldn't stop the thoughts from invading his mind. Even though her lips were cold it was flesh warmed by his own lips. His mind even drifted to thought of laying with the war chief.

"No I cannot, I am not married and my purity is to be cherished. I just have to keep her at arm's length and set boundaries besides, she hate's me so it would make it easier." he thought before sleep finally took him.


	2. Chapter 2

Anduin awoke to a crashing sound as he looked to Sylvanas cutting down a small tree, he was slightly irritated because he was never a morning person and also because he never gave her permission to use his sword for anything much less cutting down a tree.

"Piece of junk, cant even cleanly cut down a tree!" she hissed, sitting the sword down.

Anduin thought it best to let it go before he spoke to her, he didn't think it was wise to start the day with an argument.

"Morning" he yawned.

"It's not morning boy king its mid afternoon or at least from the way the shadows are casting over the tree' this planet has three moons, so who knows." she retorted before picking up his sword again and splitting the tree into smaller chunks.

" You know." he said scratching the back of his head, "Its a human custom to ask people permission before using there things." he joked while being slightly serious.

Sylvanas gave him a death glare, "Its my custom not to give a damn boy king. I need arrows to fend off whatever was stalking through here at night and I will not take another chance."

Anduin had a confused expression on his face before he looked down to see large catlike prints in the mud just ten feet away from their shelter. He slightly bent down to get a better look, waving his hand on the dirt.

"We must not have heard it due to the storm last night, thank the light it didn't attack."

" It could have killed both of us Boy king, so much for being a light sleeper as you claimed to be, your father must be proud." she smirked knowing the comment about his father would get under his skin.

Anduin's was slightly annoyed at her comment concerning his deceased father, " Well how long does your trance last? It was obviously pretty long if you didn't hear the thing ether. Also aren't you an elven ranger by nature so shouldn't you have been the first one to detect it." he reasoned only to have to throw the sword down with a loud clunk.

" You don't know when to close your mouth boy!" she hissed

"And who will teach me? You lady wind runner?"

"Maybe when I cut your tongue out it would teach you a lesson" she replied sharply.

Anduin shaking his head thought it better to change the subject, " Fine I apologize for being crass, now can we discuss something?"

"What?"

"Well we need to see what's out there, we can't just stay here otherwise we will never find a way off this planet" he reasoned.

She slightly looked up at him as she carved smaller pieces of wood in long slender lines, " You're actually right for once boy king, i dont not desire to be here for long, the Horde needs me in order to crush your puny Alliance dogs."

"Well, at least we can agree on something, well just not the whole crushing the alliance part." he chuckled before he found his shirt and realised there was no point in wearing it, it had been muddied and wet to the touch.

His eyes wandered over to Sylvanas who made the choice to take off her plated armor in exchange for the leather that she wore underneath. She wasn't wearing her signature cloak and Anduin had to admit, her hair was beautiful even in death, it was a mix of bronze and white as it cascaded down her back, however she wrapped her hair in ponytail most likely to avoid it being caught in leaves or brush.

" So i assume after you get done making your arrows we can head out?"

"What do you think, I was told your a genius and I have to say I'm disappointed" she replied rolling her eye's.

" Sorry to disappoint you lady windrunner." He joked as he bowed down to her.

" I'm surprised, even a dog know it place."

"I'm pretty sure, I have many things to offer" he joked.

" You will soon find out boy king" she said noticing his blush before she held her arrows over the fire but not enough to burn them.

" It makes the arrows stronger," he said noticing a quick look of surprise enter face before she quickly replaced it with disinterest.

" I see you know some things about the skill of archery and marksmanship." she replied, tying the arrows together in roll so they could fit in her quiver.

" I went to teldrassil after you burned it, I had healed many of the night elfs there and one of the rangers had told me this important skill saved her life many times over the years." he said with a sadden expression.

Sylvanas noticing the expression snorted proudly " And I would do it again boy king."

At this confession he became angry," Do you not care for the lives lost, you didn't have to do that! Surfang had told me of your dishonor, it disgust me!"

Sylvanas who was quick to lose her temper responded the only way she knew how, "And what do you of war Boy! It was an advantage and I took it, I was happy to see them burn."

Anduin threw down the wood he was carrying and stormed up to her face, " Those people, are technically related to you! You might was well have burned down your own family helpless children died in that fire, your a coward!"

Sylvanas eyes burned bright at that word, he had not known how she put her life in harm's way many times to protect those who she loved dearly, coward was something she wasn't and never will be.

She took the chance to activate her banshee form as she charged at Anduin who had no time to react before she threw him more than a couple of yards into the forest knocking over some small trees as a result .She quickly found him near a small river getting himself to his feet on the sand.

"I don't care if I go mad for thousands of years, as long as i kill you then I'll be fine, I will just replay this memory in my mind over and over again to satisfy myself!" she hissed

"You shouldn't have done that lady windrunner," Anduin calmly said as he blue eyes turned into golden ones as light surrounded his body. He was bloody and dirt along with grim clung to his upper body, his trousers had been slightly ripped and dirty as well but his muscles contracted and began to swell as light infused power flowed into his body. Anduin had already been muscler before, however now he was on another level of strength.

"Come boy king let us play." She smirked before she charged at him again, but was taken by surprise as his fist connected with her stomach causing her to be taken back.

"His speed is incredible how was he able to.."She thought but had to react quickly as his assault began again. If she herself wasn't in her banshee form her bones would have been shattered from his assault. His form was that of a novice but his strength made up for the lack of experience.

"Surprised." he laughed as he dogged her kick only for her fist to connect with his face sending him flying into the river.

Sylvanas wore an annoyed look on her face, "More like annoyed Boy,, but make no mistake about it I will kill you." she said as she hovered above the water only be pulled down by Anduin

" You are more than welcome to try" Anduin replied as they both stood to their feet, both noticing that the river wasn't that deep as the water only came waist high.

"Prepare to die boy king!" she shouted before she again charged Anduin who expected this attack before he simply stepped out of the way and grabbed her by the waist with both hands and quickly slamming her unto the sandy shore. He took the opportunity to pin her underneath himself, Anduin knew her banche form didn't last long and couldn't be maintained for no more than a few minutes.

They both stared at each silently as he held his grip on her noticed she had a look of hate on her face as she was seething underneath him. A swell of emotions could be seen in her eyes as she bit her lips in anger.

"Don't you ever call me a coward! I gave my life for my people and I paid the ultimate price for it, I have seen my brother die at the hands of orcs, I have seen my people ravaged by the scourge. And instead of sitting in Silvermoon in comfort I went out and fought tooth and nail, all for what? For him to come and take everything from me! I am many things but a coward is not one of them boy!" She screamed as black tears could be seen falling from her face.

Anduin couldn't believe it, she was opening up and it had only been the second day, Anduin expected that with them being alone that she would open up eventually but the speed was unbelievable, the lack of her army affirming her actions left her in many ways naked . Anduin had the uncanny ability to get people to somehow open up, even the orcish monster garrosh hellscream opened up to him in the prison.

Anduin sighed deeply before thinking it safe to let go of her arms as she quickly pulled them from his grasp. He used his hands to boldly wipe the tears from her face, not as a romantic gesture but as someone who could understand when someone else was in pain.

" I apologize for calling you a coward however the acts of which you committed in teldrassil cannot be overlooked. The children had no way of defending themselves from your army. In the same way how are you no better than the orcs who slaughtered your people's children when they invaded."

"They were enemies." she hissed looking him dead in their eyes.

Anduin shook his head before he bringing his face closer to her's, their lips almost touching, he needed her to understand his point and he thought this was the best way to relate it.

" You know that's not true Sylvanas, you're justifying the horrible acts with this thinking."

Sylvanas didn't know what came over her, she was usually in control of her emotions, knowing it best to use this to her advantage, but this man, no boy had the ability to get under her skin like no one she has never meet before in all of her years of living.

"Nothing to say." he spoke as there lips nearly touched, Anduin couldn't quite pinpoint what was going on but seeing her wild and violent had done something to him. The way her eyes burned into his as she looked at him with deep angier had lit a match in him.

Sylvanas eyed him more, water dripped from his body as he hovered over her, his hair wild and untamed and the slight growth of facial hair had turned her desire. She was angry however the physical need for gratification was fastly overcoming her hatred for the boy king.

"Yes I do have an answer." she calmly replied before she caught him by surprise as their lips meet in a fierce kiss.

Anduin was taken aback, he knew Sylvanas hated him much less liked him, so why was she kissing him? Although Anduin being the young man he is allowed his body to take control as he ran his arms under the curve of her back as she deepened the kiss.

Sylvanas groaned as she ran her finger over his back almost breaking the skin, Anduin almost gasped as he to deepened the kiss. Suddenly Anduin felt smaller but slender hands slide under his waistband of his trousers, which was a much needed wake up call.

He quickly fell back in the water breathing heavily, " No not that." he said shaking his head as Sylvanas who appeared to be in a trance like state wore an annoyed expression on her face.

Sylvanas was very upset with herself, she hated this boy so why was she so close to…

" I can't believe this." she spat as she got up and headed for there camp but was quickly grabbed by anduin.

"What in the nine hells is wrong with.." she spat but quickly looked up to see what looked like ruins of a settlement just miles from where they were.

"Just down the river, looks like about two days hike depending on how fast we are going. But before that I need to get something to eat to replenish my energy."

Sylvanas quickly snatched her arm away from him, " Fine" she simply said as she gathered her belongs that were scattered across the riverside and headed back to camp.

Anduin thought it best to leave her alone for some time, now he needed to find some animal to kill or else he would starve to already made sure to make a container to catch the rainwater so he had three days worth.

Hours went by as Sylvanas sat alone at their camp, she had no choice but to go through the days events, she didn't want to divulge so much to the boy king, it wasn't his business. He had gotten to see a side that not many have not , only her sister and brother saw this side of her and that time had long past. Alleria hated her and Vereesa broke communication with her after her pitiful human husband always buried these feelings deep in her and choose to act on her anger and bitterness that is how she lived on Sylvanas mind had wondered to the encounter she had with the boy king, he had impressed her slightly with his manipulation of the light in order to augment his physical this would make it harder for her to kill him in the future.

"Perhaps poison would work" she thought before hearing a sound behind her as she notched an arrow on her bow in a matter of seconds.

Anduin who had a deer like creature on his shoulder put his hands up, "Woe it's just me!" he shouted.

Sylvanas glared at him, putting down her bow. "How do you even know that thing is edible."

"Guess I will find out, If i die please give me a farewell kiss," he joked only to see her huff in annoyance.

" So we gonna talk about it or just keep up the tension, relax I'm not going propose to you. Although that would be a good way to end the war." he said as he mimicked a thinking gesture while skinning the animal.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, " Although I am undead, I still have a desire to have sex, I can still feel sensations like my old life similar to death knights. I have been so focused on protecting the forsaken and crushing you alliance dogs that I can't be bothered with such a fickle useless thing." she replied hoping it would end his annoying questioning.

Anduin blushed slightly, " Fickle but the way your hands moved down my waste indicated that.."

Sylvanas quickly dismissed it, "A moment of weakness"

" So basically I'm the only hot thing west of the planet and you can't resist my charm, lady windrunner I'm honored." he chuckled, cutting the meat into smaller pieces and placing a large stone near the fire to cook the meat.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Boy." she snorted as she watched him place the large chunks of meat on the stone, "Besides I'm sure you wouldn't want it to be on your conscious that you had sex with the enemy, especially not your first time."

Anduin shrugged his shoulders, " Of course not, and then I gotta worry about life springing forth from my seed."

Sylvanas chuckled which caught him by surprise, " Your more of an idiot than I thought I'm undead Boy, I can't have children." she replied in an almost bitter laugh, knowing that the prospects of her having children were gone. That is why she secretly envied her sisters, they had children but that was taken away from her.

Anduin scratched his head, " I wouldn't be so sure."

Sylvanas had an shocked look on her face before it was quickly replaced with a skeptical one.

"What are you going on about Boy"

Anduin sighed as he sat down next to fire, night had taken over and he could see the flames dance and spark.

" I had learned recently that a paladin named Edward protlock had married his elven companion who had been turned into a death knight by arthas, she was a ranger of quel'thalas perhaps you may have known her,her name is Lulla Eagersworn. It was a shock to everyone, two people who had so many differences, two different lives. Many people had said it wouldn't have worked out and also more importantly she couldn't bare children. However one day people were shocked to see that she was clearly with child, people in the town of dawnhelm were amazed.

Sylvanas shook her head, " Impossible most likely a hoax." she replied bitterly but thought back to the name, she had heard about a ranger by that title before she died and by all accounts a good ranger at that.

Anduin shook his head, "After hearing this story i took it upon myself to see this couple with Velen the prophet for and it was true, she was eight months pregnant and was by all accounts a death knight."

Sylvanas couldn't believe it, no wouldn't believe it. "I still don't believe it!" she snorted

"I didn't as well but Velen didn't seem shocked at all, he told me that certain individuals that possess great power in the light could regenerate dead cells, if they are very powerful they could even do it without knowing it. Velen had theorized that the couple had be together so many times that his powers of the light were indirectly reviving the dead calls within her body, especially when they had lain she even had a heart beat, her hair had become alive again it was like she was."

"Being brought back to life." she gasped, she still couldn't believe it,was this possible ?Or was it just a fable. No she wouldn't be captured by this foolishness.

" Yes, but there is more I learned that the paladin had served with army of light, Valen had said that only those that were touched by a powerful Naru could have such great power of the light. Which is why Turalyon had lived for a thousand years" he answered.

" So your telling me that the all the paladin did be in close proximity to her for years, which included intimacy then she was slowly revived." she snorted while getting up to lay down in the shelter. She had enough of hearing myths and fables.

"The power of the light lady windrunner."

" You a fool to believe such tales." She spat making her way to the shelter.

Sylvanas laid down under the leaves shaking her head at the foolishness the boy believed.

"Such an idiot there is no way that he coul-" she said but was stopped as she felt something with just the faintest of sounds thumb against her made her scream so loud Anduin came rushing in to see what was wrong with sword in hand.

"By the light what happened!" he exclaimed as he could see Sylvanas holding her chest shaking almost as if she as seen something horrible.

She quickly eyed him, "No this is not possible, what trick is this!" she shouted as she thought back to the time today where she had kissed him, at the time he was still surrounded by the golden aura that radiated off of his body. It even warmed her her normally cold body, made her want more of...

Her eyes darted to Anduin who had a confused look on his face before she backed away into a corner of the tree.

"Stay away from me Anduin!" she gritted out in horrified tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Anduin rolled over to see her still in a fetal position under the shelter, he wanted to check up on her but after the last episode he knew it wasn't a good idea.

"At least she called me by my name." Anduin chuckled before sleep finally took him.

Hours went by as Sylvanas tried to enter her trance,but she couldn't, the constant thumping in her chest kept her awake and there was no mistaking it. It was her heartbeat, something she hadn't felt or heard in years,It was hated the living, being alive was something forgone for her. She didn't know what to think, she hated it but it was the first time in so long that she felt alive. Sylvanas had been suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the alliance king snore.

"I hate you, why does it have to be you of all people to give me something that I lost!" She hissed as her anger took over prompting her to stalk over to the Anduin with dagger in hand.

Sylvanas kneeled over Anduin who was still clearly asleep.

" It would be so easy for me to end your life right now, I hate you so did it have to be you, I don't want anything from you. I don't want you to make me desire to chip away at the walls I have built up for years, before you were even born!" She hissed as she raised her dagger, she had done this before with no problem, but why did her hands shake this time? Why did she delay her hand, what was stopping her?

"Who gave you the right! If i wanted to feel alive again let it be by my own hand,not by the hand of some light wielder, not some alliance dog!" she whispered before she heard something that made her freeze in her tracks.

"Beautiful Sylvanas" Anduin yawned in his sleep before he turned over, his hair sprawled across the dirt,with a careless expression on his face, a small smile even.

Sylvanas body began to shake as emotion took over, "damn you!" she sighed before she quickly returned back to the shelter, not knowing what to do or say to herself.

Anduin awoke to the sound of a cool breeze filling his lungs with warm air. Sitting up he was shocked to see that Sylvanas was gone. Panic began to set in as his eyes darted all around the camp but found he did notice that her bow had been in the same place she left it in last night,so she had to be nearby.

"Sylvanas?" Anduin called as he walked through the forest, he knew they needed to start the long track to the ruins and he wanted to get going as soon as possible. He soon heard the sounds of something in the river as he quickly made his way to the sound.

" Sylvanas" Anduin called before he was given a sight that many of men would kill windrunner had been taking a bath in the river most likely scrubbing away the dirt and grime from there fight yesterday.

Anduin slightly blushed before he finally made his presence to his shock she didn't even pay him any attention. "So we should get going soon", he coughed awkwardly before her noticed an annoyed look on her face as she washed her hair. Anduin himself had to advert his eyes least his desire push him to do something stupid.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me Boy king." she glared.

"Oh so now it's back to Boy king again, well at least we did get somewhere." He joked as he forced his eyes on the ground, not wanting to be rude to look upon her nakedness. He heard her quickly get out of the river not caring for modesty as she gathered her clothes. Most likely due to the ideas of nudity between humans and elves differing widely.

"Well now that you're finished, I might as well take a bathe to right." he chuckled turning his head the other way due to her immodesty at the moment.

"I do not care what you do as long as you stay ten feet away from me. I don't ever want you touching me again unless you want your fingers cut off one by one." she threatened as she walked past Anduin who made it a point to not look in her direction.

"So long as you do the same, I fear that I may lose my virginity at any moment." he laughed before he took off his trousers, but not before he heard her sit down on the sand.

"You aren't going to turn around? It's very improper." he asserted, blushing wildly he almost fell over out of pure shock alone.

"Like I said before, I don't not care what you do as long as you stay away from me." she stated as she began carving arrow tips from stone's she found on the rocky shore.

Anduin sighed " Fine." he said as he walked further along the river just out of eye site of Sylvanas. He didn't not thinking it proper for her to see him naked but he was pleased to say that the river was warm, washing the dirt and grim away from his face and body.

Back on the shore Sylvanas was trying her best to develop such a hate for the boy king that it would override what ever stopped her from killing him last night. She hated her weakness even the more, she had killed dozens of people before but why did she struggle to kill him?

"Such weakness is not acceptable." she grunted as she sharpened the arrow head, "When did I become so weak!"

Sylvanas sighed, she knew would give anything to go back to way things were before, she was bitter and full of hate but had servants catering to her every will and no one questioned her rule as warchief. Nathanos catered to her every need, well not the carnal desire that often plagued her at night. The lack of blood flow didn't fare to well with undead men who had their full bodies intact, it made sexual intercorse nearly impossible. As much as she would hate to admit it she would need a living breathing male for was brought out of her thoughts as she saw Anduin approach from afar, he seemed to have cleaned up well as the dirt and grim were same could be said for some of the cuts and scrapes, most likely healed by himself.

"All cleaned up." he smiled seeing the distressed look on her face as she got up, he noticed she had opted to braid her hair into a long ponytail, a tactical advantage to help with survival.

"Hmmm it suits you." Anduin commented motioning to her hair.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, "I don't are you going to understand that boy kin-" she said but was cut short as her heart began to beat again but this time it was rapid and constant. She slightly stumbled back grabbing her chest.

Anduin had a bewildered look on his face as he sprung to her side to help her up but was quickly dismissed.

"I will only warn you once boy king!" she huffed " Dont touch me." she shouted as stormed back to their camp.

"What in the world is going on?" Anduin exclaimed as he followed her.

Sylvanas who was yards away from Anduin began panicking, her heart began to pump even faster and it didn't stop which frightened her to no frantically gathered her things, ruffling through the camp like a madwoman.

"I have to get away from him! I will not be turned back into the living, especially not by him!"She hissed before she hunched over in pain and couged wildly until she did something she hasn't done in years, it had been almost foreign to her as she felt air enter and leave her lungs. It was incredible painfully as she began coughing wildly and black blood began to pour out of her mouth.

Anduin who had just entered the camp ran to her side in an instant, she was clearly losing conscious and clearly unresponsive, however she was doing something that shocked Anduin, her chest was moving up and down. Something that indicated that she was…

"Your breathing!" he exclaimed as she quickly came to and moved out of his arms quickly geting to her looked just as shocked as he was and there was no denying it now, he found out and she couldn't hide it.

"Damn you!" she almost cried as she gathered the rest of her things and ran off with anduin right behind her. He already had his things and had been prepared to go so he had no problem chasing her down.

"She is fast" Anduin thought, he could barely keep up as she jogged for what seemed like forever as he followed her through the brush.

"Sylvanas wait up, you have to be careful" he yelled hoping she would stop but to no avail. Anduin was nearly exhausted, he used most of his mana from yesterday and he had to get something to eat or else he would lose consciousness. Just as he thought she had gotten to far ahead of him he almost stumbled over Sylvanas as she came to a sudden stop.

'

"Great now that you stopped we can.."He said but gasped at when they both laid there eyes on a city in ruins. Anduin had seen something similar on Argus or outland the land had been completely devoid of life, nothing left.

" So much destructuction, it reminds me of what the scourge did to villages and towns when they attacked." She said as she walked among the ruins with Anduin behind her. She could see discarded skeletons of some type of she couldn't make out whether they were humanoid or not.

"By the looks of it this was a Eredar city." he commented as they saw empty and destroyed buildings larger than anything they have ever seen.

"You may be right boy," she replied slightly jumping over what looked like a small vehicle.

Anduin paused to look over at one of the Skeletons, he gently picked up the skull and showed it to Sylvanas. "This is female Eredar skull."

Sylvanas eyes moved over the skull before she shrugged her shoulders in disinterest. "I guess you're right for once boy king."

" I have seen far to much death in my short time of living to not notice it," he sighed before seeing her roll her eyes.

"Boy I have lived your life time many times over, there will be more death to come. Especially when we make it back to Azeroth." she replied.

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" He asked before he shook his head in disappointment, "I want there to be a day in which the cycle of hate between our fractions is over, I'm not so naive to think that death would cease, but I would at least like to see all of the races on azeroth stop killing each other before I die" he stated.

"Then you are very naive to think that will ever happen, the cycle of hate will always be there." she said defiantly.

"We will see about that…" he challenge her before he heard something behind him.

"Boy watch out!" Sylvanas shouted, notching an arrow on her bow and releasing a shot.

Anduin ducked just in time to see an arrow blow past his head by mere inches and strike the creature.

"Thank you" he sighed before he turned around to see the creature still moving which prompted him to deliver the final blow with his sword.

"What is that disgusting thing!" she exclaimed, the creature had three heads and looked like the deformed rats she saw frequently in undercity. However this creature was nearly the size of a dog.

"If those things are running around this place we don't want to camp here"Anduin replied as he readied himself for a fight.

"But what could have made it deformed like that?" she wondered, bending over to examine the creature.

"Valen had told me the legion often visited planets, They used dark magic to transform the creatures to aid them in that is what happend here."Anduin said theorized

" I saw many disgusting creatures on Argus many of times.I always thought it somewhat disturbing that the legion could change a planet so drastically in just a few years" she said.

Anduin felt several raindrops on his head which signaled another storm was coming. And now that he thought about it, it did rain a lot on this have something to do with the legion damaging a planet's weather as well? Anduin suddenly saw Sylvanas ready her bow giving him signal to be prepared for a fight.

" I don't intend to protect you little lion cub." Sylvanas said as heard more creatures approach from the ruins.

"Oh lady windrunner I intend to protect you, after all it's a knight's job to protect the women in distress is it not?" he chuckled, raising his sword as five plus creatures attacked from all sides.

Anduins quick reflects served him well as he used his sword to cleave a creature in out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sylvanas with amazing quickness shoot two creatures splitting their heads in two. He had always heard the windrunner's possessed almost a Godly ability with a bow but this was ridiculous.

"Can't keep up man child?" she snorted, jumping over a creature who aimed for her legs and delivered a crushing blow with her dagger.

"The score is 3 to 5 lady windrunner, I will not be out done." he smiled before he kneed the creature in the face and swung his sword in an upward motion bisecting the deformed animal.

Anduin turned around, putting his sword over his creatures blood had splattered all over him but he was fine nonetheless." 4 to 5 Lady windrunner" he said before three arrows flew past his head.

Sylvanas smirked, " 4 to 8 boy king."

Anduin chuckled, "Well that looks like all of them." he said observing the dead creatures.

Sylvanas took the opportunity to pick her arrows out of the dead carcass of the animals and placed them back in her quiver. She knew she couldn't afford to waste any arrows and in her survival situation every shot counted.

"We should find a place to camp tonight, far away from these beast" she said.

Anduin sighed as he felt the rain began to pour down, he knew he needed to find a furry animal to make leather skins out of. He would sooner die of exposure than any arrow from Sylvanas.

'Your right" he replied, noticing her sudden struggle to stand on her feet, "You're clearly not okay!" he shouted as he came to her knew something was wrong when she didn't even have enough strength to fight him off.

"What is happening to me?" she gasped before everything went black.

"Hang on Sylvanas!" Anduin said as he carried her in his arms back to there old camp, the rain had completely soaked the two of them and Anduins legs felt like his muscles fibers were ripping apart. He ran as fast as he could and figured it had to have been a five mile track back to camp. Although he used his powers to augment his physical endurance, it came at a cost. He could barely hold Sylvanas as he placed her on the bed of leaves he made.

"I gotta start this fire!" he said, hoping that some of the coals were still hot to the touch despite the rain. Anduin silently thanked the light as he used the remaining coals and some wood to start another fire to warm himself. A loud groan caught his attention as he saw Sylvanas unconsciously intake a large breath of air, which was still new to him, he even felt her heart beat when he carried her back to camp.

" I didnt even think this was possible, although I am touched by the light I never thought I was strong enough to.." Anduin trialed off before he heard Sylvanas wake up.

Sylvanas eyes shot open to see a warm fire by her side and Anduin nearby warming himself by the embers. He had a very concerned look on his face as his eyes focused on her. Clearly much time had past as she could see the three moons on the night sky shine bright.

" I must have passed out in my ridiculous weakness!" She muttered bitterly under her breath hoping Anduin wouldn't catch it but to avail as he cleared his throat.

" You're being brought back to life aren't you Sylvanas." he said calmly as he watched the fire burn bright.

Sylvanas knew there was no point in denying it, she had always been a very intelligent sane individual. However emotionally she couldn't come to grips with this new condition, she had been dead for so long that she almost forgot what is was like to be alive again. She felt like she was betraying her kin, they didn't have anyway out of the curse that was undeath. She hated the fact that this boy held such a power over her that it could bring her body back to life and all without her permission.

" I hate you so much." she muttered as she turned to look at him in the eyes, " You didn't give me a choice, you took something from me!"

Anduin became angry at what she was saying, never and all of his years of living had he ever forced someone into something they didn't want to do not even his servants. " I didn't do it on purpose, I had no idea it would happen!"

"So your story you told was false then boy!"

"No I had just assumed it was a miracle wrought by the Light! I didn't think it was possible for everyday use, if you wanted to stay undead I wouldn't have forced you to be alive again, that's cruel" he shouted.

"Evil human, you wanted me to be alive again so you could impregnate me! Oh how glorious would it be, great Alliance king Anduin touched by the light brings the undead witch Sylvanas windrunner back to life and gives her a child out of kindness, great way to end the war! And surely something your stupid alliance races would eat up and praise you for !' She replied, nearly exhausted from yelling. It had been so long since she had used air to yell that her lungs were very weak.

Anduin suddenly got up as he brought his face mere inches from hers. " Like I said before I would never force that on if you ever did get pregnant by me it would be because I love you and you love me, not because I want the scribes to validate my achievements. Unlike you, I dont view sex as meaningless and just a way to fulfill physical desire. I follow the custom loving each other in marriage and sex as a way to express that great love and bare children!" he seethed cearly running out of patience.

"Oh how pious of you Anduin!" she glared, " The forsaken will never accept a living ruler!"

" That is not something you need to worry about right now, we have to get off this planet or at least get somewhere safer. Whatever is going on is taking a huge toll on you" Anduin sighed.

" Don't you think I know that!" she blurted out, " It feels like I'm breathing through a tube right now."

"What else has been going on?" he asked out of concern.

"Like you care!"

"Sylvanas if I didn't care I wouldn't be asking you, we are trying to survive together! I need to know what's bothering you. Whether you like it or not we are in this together, at least until we make it back home. I'm sorry that this happened to you and it should have been your choice."

Sylvanas sighed, she just didn't know what to think anymore, she hated the boy king but he was right. She knew that he was many things but a liar wasn't one of them. But what was she to do about her condition?

" Whatever" she muttered as she laid down, " I… I have a constant heart beat now, my breathing is labored" she bitterly confessed.

"What else?" he asked.

She slightly turned over to face the fire, " I can feel temperature and and pain."

"When did you start to feel temperature?" Anduin questioned.

"When I woke up, after I assumed you carried me, I felt the heat from the fire immediately."

Anduin shook his head and sighed, " I'm sorry to have caused you great pain and I mean that."

Sylvanas didn't respond as she saw him get up and place a hand on her head which caused to move back.

"Relax I'm just checking to make sure you don't have a fever."

"Fine, but make it quick I don't want your filthy hands on me." she said said.

"One more thing" Anduin said before he checked her pulse on her right arm, it was weak but consistent and her breathing although hard was very noticeable.

"It looks like your brain functions are coming back, at least the ones that make you breathe, but I have a question. How are you able to talk and such while being dead?"

She shook her head at his ignorance, " My spirit is controlling my body like a puppet on is different for a living being such as yourself, your spirit and body are one until death."

"So your spirit is being sucked back into your body and your cells and organs are being reanimated" Anduin said with interest as he moved his hand under his chin.

" unfortunately."

Anduin swallowed almost nervously as he asked her this question. " How long until you will be fully reanimated."

She glared at him with hate in her eyes before she calmed down, thinking it not wise to rile herself up in this condition, " If what you said is true, than I assume not very long.. You seemed to be very strong in the light, again to my detriment "

" Well, I will be here for you, the faster you get up on your feet the better. I think there may be survivors on this planet and hopefully they can give us the answers we need."

" Again I hat-" muttered but was cut short as Anduin gathered her in his arms, "Didn't I say don't touch me Anduin!" Sylvanas spat with little energy as she punched him in the face, but it was to weak as it barely made his face move.

"Relax lady windrunner, you can barely walk in your condition. I'm only aiding you, after all I feel responsible for this. So I will make it my aim to care for you despite your hate for me and then we can move forward and get back to azeroth." he smiled, sitting her down gently.

"Just trust me" he chuckled before he gave her a thumbs up and sat on the other side of the shelter.

Sylvanas was upset, angry, bitter she couldn't deny the fact that she couldn't walk anywhere at the moment.

"Maybe you may have some use after all Anduin." she whispered to herself before she watched Anduin yawn and let sleep take him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up boy king." Sylvanas grunted, lightly kicking Anduin.

"I'm up okay!" Anduin said slightly annoyed at her persistence to wake him up.

It was then that Anduin noticed her skin was less bluish in color than the day prior and her normally bright red eyes had turned into light silver one.

"What happened to you while I slept?' Anduin asked in amazement at how fast the process of her reanimation was taking place.

Sylvanas snorted, "Leave it to you to say such a stupid thing,what do you think happened!"

Anduin shrugged his shoulders, " I didn't expect the changes to happen so fast,"

Sylvanas shook her head before she sat down on a downed tree.

"I didn't expect it ether boy!" she confessed as she raised her hand in the sunlight. She could clearly see her skin turning into a peachy pale color she once had years morning she could even feel what she knew to be saliva in her was highly upsetting because she forgot how to swallow completely. So it made for a very uncomfortable morning to say the least.

" I'm sorry to say I may be the cause of your fast reanimation. Priest are known to be more attuned with the light than paladins, so this may be what's affecting you."He sighed.

"Oh how wonderful"she hissed.

"What else has been going on since I've been asleep?"

"I feel hunger." she blurted out which surprised Anduin as he heard her stomach growl.

Anduin couldn't resist a deep laugh as he fell back on the pile of leaves he slept on.

" It's not funny human!" she replied, giving him a hard punch in his shoulder.

"Ouch! Okay i'll stop" he smiled.

"Do you have anything to eat?" she muttered suddenly under her breath, almost ashamed to ask the human for anything let alone she couldn't resist any longer, she had been up for hours thinking of smoked favorite food when she was alive, which was often prepared by her older sister Aleria.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he teased as he leaned closer to her, mere inches from her face.

Sylvanas was getting more annoyed at his childish behavior by the minute,no irritated her by the found herself staring into the eyes of a man who admittedly she hated less than yesterday. Yes, she hated the fact that he was indirectly the cause of her losing her undead statues, but she was logical. She could read almost anyone and she could read him like a book and he was telling the truth.

"Why are you so close to my face boy," she whispered almost in a trance as her desires started to kick in. She lightly tired to push him away as her hands just fell to his chest, as she found herself leaning closer.

"Trying to hear what you said lady Sylvanas." he lightly whispered as he closed the gap between their lips. Anduin himself knew this wasn't an exactly good idea, his body was speaking instead of his he had to be honest with himself,if he was already attracted to her before, he would really have trouble controlling himself when she was like this. She felt warm to the touch unlike before.

Sylvanas herself couldn't think that the moment, her new body felt like it was on fire. In undeath it felt like she was just scratching the surface, but now she felt so much more. She felt Anduin wrap his larg arms around he as sat her in the middle of his lap.

" I still hate you boy!' she hissed between kisses as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure you do lady windrunner." he smiled before he lightly bit into her neck which caused her to gasp.

"Damn you!" she muttered softly as he closed her eyes, she could feel sweet dripping from her body, something she hadn't knew in years. Her heart felt like it was running a race as Anduin went back to her lips and deepened the kiss.

"What happened to wanting to have sex with a woman you love boy?Am I that tempting that you would throw all your values to the wind." she smirked before she gasped feeling him move her closer in his lap.

"Lady windrunner who said anything about sex?" he chuckled as he looked at her, " I admit that it is hard, your very beautiful as you know. Although I dislike even hate many things you've done but that doesn't mean I hate manners could use some work however I think with time you will lighten up both figuratively and physically"he laughed to her irritation.

Sylvanas was split between wanting to chain him up and have her way with him,not caring how he felt about it. Or killing him in the most brutal way possible for taking away her curse that in some way gave her power. But something was deeper at work, she knew for some reason she couldn't bring herself to killing him just yet, but what was holding her back? Was it the prospect of indulging in her desires to which she hasn't had an outlet for in so long or did she actually think he wasn't as bad as she thought?Was her bitterness towards him just a way of taking out her anger on what Arthas had did to her? Something she was never able to do while he was alive or was another emotion at play?

"This is too much to think about at the moment." She dismissed, " I wonder how far I can push the boy?" she wondered as she inwardly smirked.

"Anyone ever said that you talk to much boy?" she asked before she moved herself more in between his legs, hearing a sharp intake of air from Anduin.

"All the time, but it's part of my charm and personality most people like it." he chuckled hoping she would stop her attempts to go to the next level of intimacy.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes,"Just shut your useless rambling for once!" she commanded,moving her waist in his lap again which caused Anduin to suddenly grab her by the hips.

"Hey what would your forsaken kin think to see you like this Sylvanas? You wouldn't wanna go back knowing that you had sex with the king of the Alliance." Aduin said in his attempt to stop her. Although he himself was slowly losing control as his body fought against his mind.

She smirked, putting her hand under her chin in a thinking gesture. "I guess they would think the same thing that your Dog Genn would my forsaken will never question me, I wonder if you can say the same for the Alliance."

"Okay time to g-" he said but was cut short as she pushed him to the ground in a deep kiss.

"If I'm going to be trapped on this forsaken rock of a planet. I might as well use the boy for whats he is worth before I end his miserable life." she inwardly thought as she felt him lose control and run his hands down the curve of her back.

"Don't worry I'll be quick about it boy, you should just enjoy it not like you would know what you're honored Anduin wrynn king of the alliance." she lightly laughed.

" Sylvanas stop, we cant do this, our honor would be tarnished, which is more important than just some you could be with child as a result from this act!" he said seeing her roll eyes before she grinned which was a surprise to him.

She lightly traced lines on his bare chest as she straddled him." I burned down teldrassil, you think I care about honor boy! The only thing that matters in this world is power and strength in order to for the risk of children,I doubt my body is even at that point yet. Like you humans elven women have menstrual cycles as well and I haven't had hush and enjoy!" she hissed as she dug her nails into his chest but not enough to draw blood.

"Are you mad? Of course you haven't had one you wouldn't know until after the act! I practiced medicine as well,neither you nor I know whether or not your reproductive system is working yet! I will be forced to act lady wind-" Anduin challenged but was cut short as her hands went to her leather top to remove it.

"What was that little lion cub." she challenged as her leather top was halfway up revealing her toned stomach from years of training.

Suddenly he two heard a noise behind them as they suddenly were surrounded by large seemed different than the ones they saw Argus;more of a purple hue rather than blue and they didn't seem to friendly either.

One of them spoke loudly to Anduin as the others pointed there spears at them, Anduin took the opportunity to speak to them as he gently and slowly untangled himself from sylvanas and stood up with his hand in the air.

"We mean you no harm, we are stranded on this planet" Anduin spoke in Eredun, which clearly shocked the group.

"How do you know our language?" A large Eredar female asked suspiciously as she towered over Anduin and Sylvanas.

"I have studied under Velen the prophet, he has taught me much throughout the years." Anduin answered before he saw their eyes open wide at this revelation.

The female Eredar spoke to a large older Eredar male in private as the others watched Anduin and Sylvanas carefully.

Sylvanas leaned into Anduins ear, " What are they saying?" She asked with an irritated look,no doubt upset the Eredar ruined the moment she was Anduin again surprised her as he was able to communicate to the Eredar.

"I don't know, I can't hear them from this far away but it doesn't look to bad" he explained.

Sylvanas scoffed, " If only you had the ears of an elf, better yet if only I knew their language I could hear in case things go south you take the two in the corner and I kill the three in the back of us."

Anduin shook his head, "Sometimes the way out of things is not always violence Sylvanas." he said as he saw the large Eredar approach them.

" We know of Velen the prophet, he lead us almost thousands of years were part of a flagship crew escaping the legion with Velen when we were shot fate would have it we took refuge on this planet and were able to use the technology on the large ship to build a small city" she confessed.

"We stumbled upon the ruins of a city yesterday. What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

The female Eredar sighed before she spoke, " We had hoped, the city would protect us long enough to build another flagship, but the engines were almost completely destroyed and then legion attacked and killed most of the people in the city. We are the survivors of that attack."

"That is terrible." Anduin sighed, hating the fact that the now defeated legion caused so much destruction in its wake.

The eredar nodded before the older male spoke, " Yes it was, but we survived in the forest for what has been a thousands years now, not that long" he laughed along with the other eredar.

Anduin chuckled much to Sylvanas annoyance at his ability to seemly get along with anyone. "Yes I know of your species lifespan, a thousand years to you is like twenty years to my race due to the fact that we don't live that long."

"What are you two exactly? What planet do you come from?" the older eredar asked in amazement.

"Oh of course where are my manners, I am Anduin a human from the planet Azeroth."

Sylvanas putting together the clues knew that they were asking for names since the boy mentioned his own she thought it better to speak for herself no matter if they understood her.

"I don't need an introduction Boy, I am sylvanas windrunner, from the planet Azeroth.A high elf much more intelligent than this lowly human."She asserted as she noticed the confused looks on the eredar faces.

"She does not speak Eredun I assume." the large female eredar chuckled, " And azeroth that sounds like the planet that.." she thought aloud before she heard Anduin speak.

"She doesn't, but her name is Sylvanas windrunner, she is a high elf." Anduin smiled as he saw her roll her eyes, " Boy tell them what we want so they can help us get off this planet!I feel disrespected with your side conversations and I'm not even able to understand what you fools are saying" she said.

"She looks like you but with longer ears, but you are off different species? but before we stumbled upon you it look like you two were.."

"We were what?" Anduin asked innocently before he saw the Eredar laugh.

"Our species may be different but if there is one thing most species have in common and that's hunting party thought you two were mating, which would explain her irritated expression." the female Eredar explained as Anduin blushed.

"What did she say boy?" Sylvanas asked out of curiosity, seeing Anduin face turned red.

"They thought we were having sex and they could see that you were upset" Anduin muttered.

Sylvanas scoffed, " They interrupted my plans of course I am angry and boy hurry up with what I asked you to do. I don't intend to stand here all day. As I told you before I'm hungry and do not wish to delay." she complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

Anduin shook his head as he turned back to the Eredar who were enjoying their own conversation at the moment.

"Well to answer your question we were not mating but our species,although different can have children call them half elfs on our planet and there are many of them. But I would like to tell you all that you don't have to worry about the legion,they are gone." Anduin finished but was shocked to see them nod in agreement instead of pure shock.

"Oh yes we know, the vindicar had sent out a galaxy wide message to all Ereder that the legion had been defeated by a group of hero's empowered by the one of our people managed to conduct a communication device to send out an sos that only Velen's people could understand. The message told us about the army of light and its forces, if we had knew about it earlier we would have joined up as soon as possible."The large female Eredar explained.

"That's amazing by the light! So are they going to send help?" he asked in excitement at the prospects of going home.

"Oh yes, In about two years time the army of light plans to reach us and take our group to the planet where all the Erdar now call home. We can't pronounce the name for the life of us but it sounds like the planet where you are from. However we didn't know about other Eredar stranded on different planets. So naturally there is an order that they have to follow,such as Eredar refugees who are in need of medical or starving obviously get picked up after being here for so many years two years is not long at all " she exclaimed.

Anduin face lite up, " Praise the light, we have been here for some days away from our home and We weren't sure if we could ever find a way back." he said as Sylvanas face turned into that of a confused one.

"What did they say boy?" She asked.

Anduin quickly picked her up in a giant hug, hoping that his happiness could reach her. " Put me down boy what did they say!" she sighed.

"The good news is that they are almost up to date with everything that has happened to the legion and the army of light plans to take them to azeroth!" Anduin shouted in joy.

Sylvanas smiled and released a sigh of relief before she raised her eyebrow, "What is the bad news boy?" she asked knowing that something wasn't all right with what he said.

Anduin swallowed, " The ship won't be here for another two years, they have to find the other Erder but from what Velen told me the army of light has fast ships so it may not take that long."

Sylvanas cursed in her elven language, " Great two years away from the war! Two more years with you! By that time I'll surely be a living the sunwell even by next week I will be living, it's only a matter of time!"

"Hey it's not easy for me ether, who knows what your forces might do in your absence. But then again that may be a good thing, you have been reckless lately" Anduin said.

"I hope that when we get back you will see your alliance forces enslaved and under the foot of the horde. Then I will trail you for crimes against the horde and see you hanged!" She hissed.

"Oh please lady windrunner, when the two years pass we will already be madly in love, married by this older erdar fellow right here and you will be pregnant with our first child." He joked before he felt a slap against his head.

" Do you want me to kill you in your sleep or better yet castrate you!" she hissed grabbing him by the waste of his torn pants before she heard the Eredar group chuckle.

"Looks like your mate cant wait any longer Anduin." the older Eredar smiled, "But come you two look horrible, our village is not too far away. You and your mate are more than welcome to stay with us until the Army of light arrives" he said.

Anduin lightly pushed Sylvanas away, "Thank you so much I'm sorry I never got your names?" he asked as the group prepared to leave.

" I am Ellongir. " the older Eredar smiled as he shook Anduins hand which was very small in comparison to his.

"And I am Irti." the female Eredar announced as she took shook Anduins hand, " But come lets go, a storm is beginning to form and we must head back to the will wait until you gather belongings and weapons but do hurry" she urged.

"Thank you so much." Anduin smiled as he turned to Sylvanas, " They are taking us to their village so we can stay there until the army of light arrives." he said before he quickly gathered there things.

" Fine.." she sighed thinking it better to stay with the Eredar than outside in the elements, especially with her body becoming more alive by the day.

" Ready?" Anduin asked, seeing her grab her bow and a sack she made from animal skin.

"What does it look like?" she said sarcastically, briefly nudging him and following the Eredar back to their village.

" The light will guide us." Anduin said to himself as he followed the group.

After nearly an hour of hiking through the thick jungle they finally made it to the Eredar village, which to Anduin looked vastly different than he imagined it to be. He expected a more natural look but was surprised to see houses made out of crystal and other buildings and constructs that looked more advanced than anything in stormwind.

Irti smiled, " Did you expect to see something different or more primitive?"

'Yes I did," he confessed as he saw a surprised look on Sylvanas face, mostly thinking the same thing.

"Our engineers and craftsmen took what they could salvage from the ruins of the city and over time improved them. Also because there weren't too many of us they didn't have to worry about space. Our village is a nice size and its improved other the years. We even have vehicles, but it doesn't make much sense to use them in the dense forest now does it?" She laughed.

" No it doesn't." anduin chuckled as he imageged them piloting a vehicle through that forrest.

Sylvanas could see many Eredar stare at them with amazement,most likely the first time they ever seen a human and an Elf, even the children stopped what they were doing to point at them.

She was surprised to say the least,she expected a primitive village not an advanced town that looked bigger than most small villages on then again she had to think about it Eredar they encountered were not wearing leather skins but plated armor suits that many Draenei wore to battle, that armos takes a lot of work in order to be maintained and requires advanced technology.

" You and your mate will be staying here Anduin also we will have our taylors prepare some clothing for the two of you. When your ready meet us in the dining hall down the street to the left." Ellongir said as the group came to a stop at a large crystal house.

"Your kindness is much appreciated," Anduin bowed before the Eredar, as Sylvanas shook her head.

"Oh how cute of you boy." Sylvanas joked before hearing the older Eredar address Anduin.

"Not a problem Anduin, we trust you completely, you radiate with a powerful touch of a Naru. Our hunting party as we walked with you sensed it. You seem to have a great destiny in the future, but only fate knows the details." Ellongir said as patted Anduins back and left.

"Dont enjoy the space to much." Irti joked as she handed Anduin a small Crystal to his confusion, " Oh just wave the Crystal in front of the door and it will open." she explained

" Thank you Irti." Anduin smiled before the Ereder nodded leaving him and Sylvanas alone.

" I assume they gave you a key to the door Boy, why don't you open it I'm aching for a bath." she said as she snatched the stone from Anduin placing it in front of the door before it opened.

Sylvanas ran inside as she took inventory of what was in the house. Two floors,one bedroom and a common area downstairs which also served as a kitchen. She found the bathroom which was in the bedroom but was in another room off to the side. She was impressed to see a crystal clear mirror and a large tub completely made out of the marteral.

" Looks like they have plumbing," Anduin joked as he saw Sylvanas turn on the nob and began to undress.

"By the light what are you doing!" he exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"Humans and their stupid customs of sense of smell came back and I can smell myself and you, we both smell horrible and it disgust me. Get in the damned tub boy I'm not going to rape you right now anyway!" she said as she removed her dirty clothes and got in the purred as she could feel the warm water on her skin. If there was one good thing about being alive again it was the fact that she could feel the warm water against her skin. She leaned her head back against the wall as she closed her eyes letting the water massage her tired muscles. She had poured some liquid, she assumed was sope in the tub which made it smell like some sort of flowers.

"So good"Sylvanas moaned as the sent filled up her nose.

Anduin sighed before he turned around, taking off his trousers before getting in the bath. The tub was big enough as it seemed to be able to hold six people, but then again it was designed for a Ereder who was much bigger than a human or elf for that matter. Anduin released a sigh of relief when he felt the warm water against his skin. He slowly stretched his arms wide as he leaned back against the other end of the tub. He opened his eyes to see Sylvanas neck deep in the water enjoying herself. For the first time he saw her at peace, not a single bit of bitterness anger or hate just peace. Anduin being the conversational person he was decided to ask her a few questions about her culture.

" So why don't the high elves like half elves." he asked out of curiosity before he saw her open her eyes slightly and smirk.

"Why, did you want to make one right now Boy? It does sound more delightful to have sex in this warm water with the sweet smelling aroma" she said in a sultry tone, which caused him to blush immediately . He was thankful that the bathroom had become mostly misty,least she would see him turn blood red.

" Just answer the question, okay" he said quickly as he untied his hair and let it flow and fall down into the water.

She chuckled lightly, " High elves saw it as weakening our races blood, disrespectful and distasteful. Many elven men hated it because they felt like there women had lowered their standards."

"So an inferiority complex?"

"More or so yes, despite what elven women may say most find human men who are big and strong very attractive, not so much of the facial features like elven men but because of their body and attitude. Most elven men don't approach women and rather have there families set up a date or marriage that's not the case in human society. It appeals to elven women more.

"So it's a fetish of some sort" Anduin excamiled.

Sylvanas snorted, " I guess you could call it that, in elven society sex is pretty boring, just for procreation or rarely for enjoyment. But when human soldiers interacted with high elven women rangers who fought during the orc invasion, let's just say they got a taste of new things. The elven women said human men were animalistic during sex and that's what lead to greater orgasims." she answered, remebering the stories of her fellow rangers who came out of the tents with human men. It even peaked her interest at the time and she herself was deciding on whether or not to pursue a human.

"So intestinally no love envolled just sex, how disappointing." he said honestly as he used the soap to lather himself.

"Its wasn't just sex, some women like my sisters actually loved there human men and had children,something that our race's didn't know could actually happen." she said as she edged closer to Anduin who didn't notice it in his rambling.

"How could you not? Sex bares children." he said as he almost jumped as he felt warm skins against his own.

Sylvanas attached herself to Anduins side as he turned and faced his surprised she had a calm look on her face and not a predatory one like she usually had when she was in one of her moods.

"My people didn't know that children could be born from the unions and I'm certain that the humans didn't barely knew anything about humans just that they looked similar to high elves in stature and in features, which of course lead to interaction" she said as ran her fingers down his chest. Anduin could see her now bright blond hair cascade down her back, along with her now pink lips that he desired to kiss but knew better than to think more on it.

Anduin took a big breath as he calmed himself down, " You have a point, but how do you feel about me, be honest. I certainly don't fall in with many human stereotypes, well I did put on a lot of muscle, but that was for war.I care for the races of Azeroth regardless of where they come from whether it be horde or alliance ." he confessed as she looked up at him with her now silver eyes that were starting to have a small blue tint to them. He felt her breath against his lips as she leaned closer,her face dripping with water and her hands wrapping dangerously around his waist under the water.

" I hate you." Sylvanas said with certainty before she kissed him with deep desire, her tongue invading his mouth as Anduin himself wrapped his strong arms around her. Deepening the kiss, she moad deeper as he placed his hands around her waist moving her closer to the middle of his legs as he sat in the could feel her chest against his as the passion started to get more intense. But just as quickly as the passion started it ended as she suddenly got out with a smirk before leaving the bathroom and a more confused Anduin.

" two years of this." he sighed as he sunk into the water, his body upset with the lack of gratification.

Sylvanas grinned as she saw Anduin sink into the tub, his body obviously heated. " You have a lot to learn little lion cub." she said as she saw him get out of the tub while she dried herself off with a towel.

" I am in need of a towel." He called from the bathroom as she walked in with all of her nakedness and threw the towel at his face.

" Hush boy." she smirked before she laid down on the bed wrapping the covers around herself feeling the cold air of there room.

" Light help me." Anduin said to himself as he looked in the mirror and could see his bread starting to grow in again, he usually shaved but there obviously weren't any razors around so he would have to deal for now.

Anduin looked over to see Sylvanas under the covers, " Well we have improved some." he said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sylvanass raised an eyebrow, turning over she gave him a glare. " Sleep on the floor alliance."

Anduin chuckled, "I may be nice and kind Sylvanas but I'm not a pushover. Its days since I had a good sleep and weeks since I have been in bed. You know planning tactics and talking with advisories for hours because of the war you started.I suggest you move over before I sleep on you." he warned with seriousness as he put on his torn trousers with nothing else to wear and moved the covers aside.

"You have back bone, you have earned a place in this bed today but we will see about tomorrow." she said as she moved over.

"Well will see and Sylvanas don't try anything, I'm very tired but not too tired to fight you off." he warned hearing her scoff, he knew she was naked in the bed but was to tired and sleepy to care.

"Because of my condition I am tired as well, I don't even have the energy to indulge in your fantasies. But hush boy I'm trying to rest."

" I trust you as far as I could throw one of your fat abominations that guarded undercity." he lightly laughed as he snuggled into the covers.

"Yes I know you are very weak Anduin," she yawned, which of course came as a shock to Anduin but he remembered she was being reanimated daily.

"Good night lady Windrunner" he smiled, turning to see her tired face.

" Go to hades Anduin." she yawned before her eyes closed in what was the first time she went to sleep in years.


	5. Chapter 5

Anduin awoke to the sound of snoring as he turned over to see Sylvanas asleep on the other side of the bed. He had almost laughed out loud at the site of the infamous war chief sleeping like a baby and to top it all off snoring like an orc.

" If only I could paint at picture." He smirked as he saw her eyes suddenly open.

"I would kill you if you tried boy."She yawned as she began rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms.

Anduin quickly caught a glimpse of her chest before he turned his head away,turning bright red. "Put on some clothes, lady windrunner!" Anduin exclaimed.

"Oh please human, so shy about nakedness?You saw me naked yesterday in the bath." She replied rolling her eyes.

" I was too tired to care then, now I do!"

"Whatever boy." She replied seeing the alliance king get up.

" Ellongir should be here any moment to give us our clothes." Anduin yawned as he went through is stretching routine. He was certain that after laying on a hard surface for three days he really needed it.

" They should give us some clothes that can fit us.I want something that's form fitting,not baggy or horrendous."

" And I want something that doesn't have holes in it" he smiled before he saw Sylvanas get up from the bed in her nakedness not caring for his comments on the subject earlier.

Anduin sighed, " I'm going down stairs, hopefully there is some food."

"Go do that little lion cub." Sylvanas smirked, knowing that her lack of clothing would get him out of the room. He had habit of getting on her nerves, especially with his chivalry.

" I'll get on it." he blurted, hoping to avoid another situation like last night.

Sylvanas scoffed at seeing him exit their bed knew he could be a child, but this was ridiculous, she didn't even feel like testing his boundaries of purity at the entered the bathroom to gasp at what she saw in the once pale blue skin was replaced with a white pinkish tone of her eyes which were ruby red days ago had changed into a bright sliver hazel color.

"My hair.." she marveled, running her hands through her now completely platinum blond hair.

"What is going on?" she wondered as she felt a tingling sensation in her midsection, "I have to pee.." she gasped as she quickly found what looked like a latrine for the Ereder.

Sylvanas remembered that on the way to the village the hunting party drank water from a had been very thirsty, a feeling that was new to her, at least since becoming alive again. Sylvanas remembered Anduin laughing as she drank handfuls of water before burping.

" That idiot!" she sighed, using a small towel to attend to herself before looking in the mirror again.

Sylvanas was dreading this day, hating the day that she would be alive again since Anduin unintentionally jump started the process of her reanimation. She didn't think it was a gift, simply another part of her life that was given to her without her control or even wanting it in the first place. But she truly wanted to know if she was fully alive yet and there was one way to test it.

Sylvanas found her knife in her belongings, she lightly cut into the palm of her hand until she saw blood.

"Warm and perfectly red." she observed, the blood was neither cold nor black like she was accustomed to but like most living beings red and warm.

" I'm alive!" She sobbed, looking in the mirror almost hating herself. She had put so much effort into her new identity as a forsaken and it was all she was accustomed to. Sylvanas spent so much time developing a hatred for the living and now she was one of them, living and just like before she would have to carve out a new destiny, she hoped the forsaken would accept her when she returned to azeroth. But deep down she knew they would sooner kill her out of jealousy and envy. It was no secret that although they hated the living most forsaken just wanted to be alive again, to recover everything they lost. Suddenly Sylvanas was pulled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps by the door.

"Sylvanas, I have the clothes." Anduin said before he looked up to see couldn't see her clearly in the darkness of the room,but as the light reflected off of the crystal he could see her completely now. She was alive and looked no different than any other high elf, especially with her platinum blond hair.

"What are you doing?" he gasped as he quickly came to her side and removed the dagger from her hand.

She shook her head in anger, "Did you think I was committing suicide Anduin?Although I hate my new condition it's not worth me killing myself over." She spat.

" I don't know Sylvanas,there is still much that I have to learn about you" he sighed.

" As if I want you to know me boy! Once we get back to Azeroth the Alliance will be crushed." She argued, taking the clothes from his hands and putting them on. She had noticed that he had a new set of trousers and a shirt which clung to his body perfectly. The outfit was dark brown along with black boots.

"How did they know our size and how in the name of the sunwell did they make boots for you? I thought the goat people didn't really wear shoes?" She questioned, putting on her top and trousers which were a matching set of light green and gray.

" The funny thing is that I had the same question. Ellongir told me the craftsmen recovered our plated armor and they found a way to reverse engineer the clothing and boots for us." He answered.

Sylvanas sat down on the tub pulling the boots on her feet, "Smart goats aren't they."

Anduin shook his head, "They are not goats lady windrunner, they are a respectful honorific people."

" Boy you know I don't care, to me they are goat people." She replied as she stood in the mirror fixing her hair while Anduin leaned on the door frame watching her in amazement.

"What you said was untrue" he commented.

"About what? Them being goat people?" she glared at him from the side as she tied her hair.

"No, about the alliance being crushed once you get back, you have more of your own problems. Even you said the forsaken will never accept a living ruler,you can't make them follow you." He reasoned.

"There are plenty of forsaken who are loyal to me!" she argued, turning around to face him.

Anduin rolled his eyes, " Sylvanas, maybe the undead high elves but the humans wont, and there are more undead humans than elves. They would sooner kill you and have you replaced with Nathanos." He replied to which he noticed her fist tighten.

"Nathanos is loyal only to me he would never…"

"You don't know that, people can lie and will slit your throat in a heartbeat."

" Fool! I was the one who gave him a full undead body, like most of the forsaken he is forever in my debt."

" You mean the body of his cousin." he said calmly to watch her face turn into that of surprise and then anger.

"How did you know that boy!"

Anduin sighed before he spoke. " If your done with your hair, I would like to sit on the bed and tell you. My legs are still sore from the long track yesterday." He replied as he exited the bathroom.

"Bating me I see, what is he after?" she wondered as she complied and followed him.

"Now tell me Boy!" She demanded with her arms crossed, watching him sit on the bed.

"Nathanos family was very well known throughout the nobility of stormwind, his father was a very accomplished warrior. They were so well known that one noble had a family painting commissioned. I saw the painting and what Nathanos looked like before his death. However as he is now it's pretty obvious that it's his cousins body,they look completely different." He replied.

"What if I raised his cousin and gave him the name Nathanos to honor his family member?" she argued to which he chuckled.

"I'm not as stupid and naive as you think I am Sylvanas. I have also studied dark magic, particularly that of necromancy. Only the dark arts could accomplish something like that and it usually leaves the living person dead, like his cousin." He said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Sylvanas glared at him, "Well played boy king now what is your point?"

Anduin got up from the bed and came face to face with her."My point is that I think he hates you for what you did and is waiting for the right time to wants to catch you in a vulnerable position and run a sword through your back. Also, did you forget the hand you had in the many crimes against the alliance?"

Sylvanas scoffed, " Then it doesn't matter what the Horde or forsaken might alliance would want to get to me first, especially your dog Genn. I wonder, would you have me thrown to the wolves Anduin?" She asked with a smirk.

Anduin hesitated, he knew in his heart that he wouldn't let her be thrown to the wolves. She would certainly serve some time in the stockades with his supervision of course.

Sylvanas noticed the hesitation and took advantage. " With the way things are going on between us you know that eventually I will be with you really let your allies kill me, the mother of your child?" she chuckled, taking full advantage of his mind.

" Sylvanas, we are not having a child nor getting married at the moment." he argued back confidently, he knew she was playing mind games with him and he would have to watch his steps carefully.

She rolled her eyes, " Oh please Anduin I know you desire me, it's clear as day."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I have to give myself over to it and you would use your own child as a bargaining chip to escape punishment!" he gasped as he saw her become infuriated at his assumption.

"Boy! I may be a warrior at heart, but I would never abandoned my child, you understand that!" she shouted as she grabbed him by his shirt.

" It is very hippocrytical to want to protect your child. But your plans led to the destruction of so many night evlen children. It doesn't make any since!" He argued back.

" I know it is doesnt boy! but it's just the way I feel." she replied seeing him shake his head,

" Sylvanas I wouldn't let you rot in the stockades if you were with child, but why are we talking about something so extreme? I'm sure everything will be fine and when we get back you would continue to hate me. Although, I'm not too sure about what would become of your leadership position in the horde." He questioned.

Sylvanas snorted." Unlike you I'm not naive,I know we will eventually have don't pat yourself on the back, I'm just using you as an outlet for physical gratification. And to be honest your good looking for a human, so while I'm here on this miserable planet I'm going to use you for all your worth to me." She smirked.

"Sylvanas that is horrible we don't even love each other, that type of thing lacks fullness to it. Something expendable, I don't believe that sex should be used in this way" he replied.

She simply shrugged her shoulders before walking towards the door, " I know you don't love me, but I know you feel something for me boy. Most alliance leaders would have killed me days ago. But you continue to show me kindness and gentleness despite the fact that I don't feel sorry for what I've done and will most likely continue to treat you in this way. So you must be mad or something is at work." She reasoned.

"And I wonder about you lady windrunner, who had the chance to kill me more than once but still hasn't acted on it. If you truly hated me like Arthas you would have killed me the first time you saw me in the jungle. But you didn't, you don't hate me but I know you simply tolerate me. Sex cannot be the only motivation and if you wanted to, you could make poison and kill me in my sleep. The Ereder think that we are mates and I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you to fake despair in order for them to believe you." He chuckled.

"You are smarter than you look Anduin," she smirked as she slowly walked over to him, her face just mere inches from his own.

" But you are wrong, I do hate you very much and sex to me is worth keeping you around."She almost whispered.

" If you really believe all the things coming out of your mouth then your mad." he replied before wrapping his hands around her hips.

"Some forsaken call me crazy, but I know I'm sane." she whispered as she stared into his blue eyes, she hated being a slave to her physical desires but the opportunity was too good to pass up, besides she hated him right?

Anduin quickly closed the gaps between their lips as they meet in a fierce kiss that seemed to go on forever until they both needed air. Anduin took in heavy breaths as he observed her swollen red lips. She looked simply beautiful as he felt her hands on his shoulders, her silver hazel eyes captivating his own.

"By the light I don't know what is going on between us, Human and elf, alliance king and warchief, different morals. We are completely different" He sighed.

" I don't have an answer Anduin." she answered honestly before she left the room. Anduin was even more confused his actions, he didn't love the women but he cared for her a lot. He knew that under her hard exterior was just a women who had been dealt some bad cards in life and was surviving the only way she knew how. This didn't excuse her actions, but her past life experiences was what made her into the feared banshee made his way down the steps, catching a glimpse of Sylvanas answering the door.

Elligor looked confused at seeing Sylvanas instead of Anduin.

" I got it Sylvanas." Anduin announced as he came behind her.

"Fine,just hurry up with your goat Anduin." she remarked, moving out of the way.

Anduin ignored her rude comment as he greeted the older Eredar, " Good afternoon Elligor how are you?"

Elligor smiled, " I'm Good Anduin, I just came here to invite you to the village feast, it starts in about five minutes."

Anduins blue eyes brightened at the prospects of a large feast with another culture, "Sure we will be there!" he excamiled.

" Such zeal Anduin, I hope it matches your stomach." The older Ereder laughed.

" I hope so too." he smiled and rubbed his stomach before the Ereder left.

Sylvanas raised her eyebrow, she had the sinking feeling that he was about to ask her to do something she didn't wanna do. "What is it boy?" she asked sharply.

"They are having a feast in the next five minutes, you don't have to go but I would like you to go." Anduin replied as his grin grew even wider at the thought of food.

" Fine but on one condition." she smirked.

"And is that?" he asked with suspicion.

"Teach me the goat peoples language, I can't exactly be useful around here being out of the loop." she replied.

Anduin nodded, "That would help out a lot and maybe you can make some friends." he suggested to see her roll her eyes.

"Oh please I have no desire to make friends with you or the goat people."

" It would help, but we can start today just follow my lead as I point to things." he said before they left the house.

It was mid afternoon as they walked along the streets of the village, not to many Ereder were outside, most probably enjoying the feast. Anduin had liked the village so far everything seemed so clean and in place. No trash or garbage which was far different than what he saw in stormwind on a daily basis. As they continued walking Sylvanas nudged Anduin in the shoulder getting his attention.

"Teach me boy." she commanded.

Anduin shook his head, " Okay fine, that is what they call a house." he replied but used Thalassian and Eredun to relay it back to Sylvanas.

"Sounds easy enough I had to learn orcish and many other tongues in my time as warchief." she said pronouncing many different words in Eredun as he taught her.

"So why do you suck a common." Anduin chuckled to which she punched him in the shoulder but not as hard as before.

"I don't suck a common, it's just that it's hard to pronounce the words with my foundational thalassian language. Ignorant human!"

"Don't worry about it, when you speak in common I think its attractive, especially with your accent." he confessed to which he saw her turn away quickly.

"I don't care what you find attractive Anduin." she replied as they approached the crowded feast filled with Ereder that towered over them.

"Oh really?" Anduin smiled before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her elven ears, which he knew were sensitive.

"Dammit Boy!" she slightly blushed as she tried to grab him but he moved out of the way.

"Come on lady windrunner lighten up you don't always have to have a chip on your shoulder. We are not on Azeroth, no one knows us. We don't have to be bitter enemies, I'm using this time to get a much needed vacation, perhaps you can use it to." He smiled.

Sylvanas crossed her arms over her chest looking at Anduin with a slight glare. " How can you be so carefree when my Horde could be destroying your alliance right now?" she questioned.

Anduin chuckled as they made there way through the crowd, " I trust in the light and I know things will work out for the best."

" So blind faith I see."

Anduin laughed, " Nope just faith."

Sylvanas signed, In away he was right. They were on a distant planet far away from home and who would see them. Although she was undead formally, she did have hobbies and liked to enjoy many things when she was alive. Now with her condition most likely complete she could enjoy these things again to the fullest extent. Two years to relax and unwind after years of war and hatred. She knew Nathonos could take care of everything while she was gone and the war would most likely go on for years.

"Fine Anduin, I will as you say lighten up of sorts, but that doesn't mean I will be you or the goat people's friend." She confessed to which she saw Anduins face light up like a fire.

" Well the ice queen finally lightened up a little bit, come on!"Anduin exclaimed as he pulled her into a circle were the Ereder were dancing to the sound of drums and a string like instrument and a flute.

" I don't dance fool." Sylvanas exclaimed, as she felt a little foolish standing in the middle of the circle watching Anduin along with the other Eredar dance next to the fire and music.

" I have visited many high elven districts in dalaran, I know you can dance, most elven women do. Unless you were to much of a stuck up women to dance. Oh how could I forget the mighty Sylvanas windrunner can't dance.' Anduin chuckled as he moved his body to the music.

"Fine." Sylvanas agreed as she moved her feet to the Eredar folk music, which reminded her of old Tavern music. She had often celebrated like this with her sisters after they had won a battle but that was many years ago.

"There you go." Anduin clapped as other Ereder joined In and starting singing an old Eredun folk song. Sylvanas wanted nothing more than to show Anduin up at anything he did even if it meant something as simple as dancing.

"Oh Father, oh father, come riddle to me

Come riddle it all as one

And tell me whether to marry fair Jazisada

Or bring the brown girl home

The brown girl she has house and land

Fair Ellender she has none

And there I charge you with the blessing

To bring the brown girl home

He got on his Elekk and he rode and he rode

He rode 'til he come to her home

And no one so ready as fair Jazsiada herself

To rise and welcome him in

What news have you brought unto me, Lord Eol 'nad?

What news have you brought unto me?

I've come to ask you to my wedding

A sorrowful wedding to be

Oh Mother, oh mother, would you go or stay?

Fair child do as you please

I'm afraid if you go, you'll never return

To see your dear mother any more

Once the song was over all of the Eredar near the fire shouted for joy at seeing the two dance with joy and viger. However Anduin and Sylvanas were gasping for air after the dance was over as Anduin made his way to a wooden chair when he suddenly felt Sylvanas fall into his had a wide grin on his face as he saw Sylvanas look tired but actually happy and as much as she would deny it he could see the faintest smile on her face.

'Not a word from you Anduin." she huffed, drinking a cup of water a Ereder had brought her.

"It was fun Sylvanas," he smiled.

"It was childish and foolish nothing more," she replied as she adjusted herself in his lap.

"So now I'm a human chair?"

"Yes and a good one at that, now stay still while a catch my energy human." she smirked, seeing him move his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

As the night went on Anduin and Sylvanas ate and drank along with the other festivities that happened during the night. Anduin felt so full his stomach could have burst, meanwhile Sylvanas seemed to have a never ending appetite, most likely from her body being fully renewed. However what surprised Anduin was her willingness to drink the Eredar beer. He knew she hadn't drank in years but he was simply amazed as she downed cup after cup until she was obviously drunk.

"Come on Sylvanas, I think it's good for to lay down." he said as he gently pulled her away from the table with more than five empty cups.

"Anduin!" she exclaimed, hugging him and rubbing her nose into his chest. Sylvanas eyes were bit hazy but she had a big smile on her face along with a red blush on her cheeks.

"Yes I am here." he sighed seeing her almost stumble over his feet as they walked home.

"You take good care of your mate." A Eredar announced, seeing the two walk home.

" Oh she isn't my mate, I forgot to correct people earlier , she hates me." he laughed before he heard Sylvanas whisper something in his ear that made him blush.

My wife hates me as well, ah don't worry she will come around." The Eredar laughed before he said his goodbyes to the couple.

" Goodbye sir, and that's very improper Sylvanas!" Anduin reprimanded.

"You know you want to light boy,come on you have been thinking about it, I don't bite, much." she smiled, kissing Anduin on his neck and running her soft fingers down his chest.

Anduin sighed as they finally come to their house, " Here we are." He said as he closed the door behind them.

"Time to make some half elven babies Anduin, come on, make love to me Anduin." Sylvanas purred into his ear as he helped her up the steps.

" I will not take advantage of a incapacitated women, I am a light wielder Sylvanas." he replied, gently laying her down in their bed.

" Am i ugly Anduin." she sobbed, suddenly catching his attention in a matter of seconds.

"By the light No!, despite your personality and actions I think your one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." he confessed before he sat down in the bed next to her.

" That's good to know Anduin, now can we make love." she yawned while rubbing her eyes.

Anduin blushed, Sylvanas hair had become untied in her drunken stupor and as a result her long blonde hair hung like a waterfall from her head. Her silver eyes and ruby red lips called to him but he knew it wasn't right. Not only was she drunk but he couldn't live with himself if he did this.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes before she suddenly lost consciousness, her body tired from the day and the amount of alcohol she consumed. Anduin lightly laughed before he pulled the covers over her and moved her long hair behind her ears.

"Beautiful indeed." Anduin yawned before he moved himself under the covers and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry about the editing problems for some reason everytime I upload to It removes some of the words. Its really annoying but this is so far the best edit. and enjoy :)

In the morning Slyvanas awoke in pain, holding the side of her face, her world spinning. "My head feels like was stomped by a bull." she coughed, feeling the effects of the alcohol from last night. She had expected the boy king to be sleeping next to her but where had the troublesome had he went?Through the side of her eye she saw a couple potions with a note attached to them.

"Dear lady windrunner, I had received some potions from Irti. She lowered the dosage so it wouldn't harm you, she assumed the dosage needed to be lower because you're not an Eredar and she feared it would kill you." Sylvanas read aloud before she quickly drank one of the green potions,seeking to relieve her headache. The one thing she didn't miss about being alive was the headaches and ailments that came along side it, she would have to be more careful in the future. No longer could she afford to be reckless in battle,she was more vulnerable now.

"Where is that boy?" she wondered, getting up from the bed and walking to the window which overlooked the backyard. She saw Anduin practicing his swordsmanship with shirt was off as sweat poured down every muscle which was perfectly honed for battle.

"I had to admit his form was good and although far off from his father's, with time he could surpass him."

Sylvanas slowly made her way outside, sitting down with slight interest, she watched him swing left and lunge forward. She could feel a slight gust of air as he moved his weapon back in forth. After some time Anduin had finished his training and soon after he sat down next to her, drying himself off with a towel.

"Congratulations you may succeed in killing a murloc, I'm impressed boy." She smirked.

Anduin lightly chuckled, " My form is still far from.." he slightly paused as a hurt showed on his face.

"Your fathers." she replied to which he nodded.

Anduin let out a sigh, "Yes my father, I try to mimike his form as much as possible but it's hard, he was trained so young and took to it naturally."

" If you hope to copy his form completely, its a waste of time, he was one of the best warriors to be born on azeroth and that was out of all of the races."

Anduin smiled, "Well I can try Sylvanas." he confessed.

She shook her head, " You can never be your father Anduin, you are you and Varien was Varien. Carve out your own destiny and stop trying to live in his shadow. Even I had to learn that with Alleira, people had always compared me to her especially after she had vanished. It had become very unbearable until I decided to live for myself and not for the approval of others." She confessed.

Anduin nodded his head, " Thank you Sylvanas that was actually helpful and nice, of course in your ice queen way." He laughed.

"Don't count on anymore tips Boy!, I was just making a suggestion." She scoffed.

"Sure," he smiled as he got up, "I'm going to take a bath and then meet with Irti."

"For what?"She glared.

" Relax Sylvanas I'm not up to something, Irti and her hunting party are going off on a hunt tonight."

Sylvanas glared at him the more, "And you didn't think to invite me?"

Anduin slightly backed up with his hands raised, " After last night I thought you would be to hung over."

Sylvanas got up from her chair and brought her face to Anduins, "Human I am still a ranger of Quel'thalas, hunting is in my blood! Besides the potions worked, so I will be ready."

Anduin sighed, " Okay fine, anyway like I said before I'm going to take a bath." Aundin replied, turning away only for his arm to be pulled by Sylvanas.

"I'm taking a bath with you human." she commanded, seeing him blush.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Anduin mumbled turning his head.

" I think it is boy." she smirked, kicking him in the butt. "Move it Alliance dog."

"Whatever, as long as you don't touch me Sylvanas I know how you can get," he replied before they walked up the stares into the bathroom. Anduin thought it best to run the water as steam filled the room with a sweet aroma of soaps and incense.

" You know human, I do grow tired of this stupid waiting," Sylvanas said, taking off her clothes and sinking into the warm water.

" It's not the fact that I don't desire to have sex with you, it's the fact that we are not married, nor do we love each other. Also you could be with child and that would very hard to explain to the horde and alliance once we get back. An offspring between us would bound your family to the alliance crown forever."

"It's not that deep human, I just want to have sex with you, nothing more, nothing less." she sighed, washing her back. She her loved the new feeling of temperature as she felt the warm water relax her aches.

"It is that deep" Anduin replied as he to sunk into the water, " Now that you're fully alive again there may be consequences if we cross that line." He warned.

Sylvanas slowly moved toward anduin until their bodies were facing each. She observed the way his muscular chest moved up and down. She gazed into his ocean blue eyes,which she sometimes hated and sometimes lusted after when she was in heat. She wanted nothing more than for him have his way with her like the lion he claimed to be. Sylvanas had a longing desire to sink her teeth into his skin as they made love, to make him her plaything.

"To the wind with the consequences."She thought before she quickly moved to kiss him.

"Sylvan.." Anduin blurted out but was suddenly cut short, he was silenced by her lips but he wanted to fight it. However he knew it was almost an impossible battle to win.

The kiss quickly became passionate, there hands moving in unison. Anduin grasping her hips tightly leaving marks in them. Sylvanas moaning and wrapping her hands around his broad back as he showered her neck with kisses.

" Anduin." Sylvanas purred, feeling him sink his teeth into her shoulder. Her hands became quickly entangled in his long hair when he brought her closer to his body. Anduin suddenly let out a huge breath of air knowing he had to get some control over this situation.

"Sylvanas we have to stop." he warned, seeing her settle in his lap.

" You know I can't do that human." she spat in a low tone, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

" Sylvanas if we have sex your going to be with child,your not undead anymore and It would be my first time. I doubt I could control myself."

"And we will handle that later," she replied to which his mouth hung open, "Are you insane? He asked.

" Relax Boy, once we get back to Azeroth I will…" she replied but quickly realised that she didn't have a plan, she knew next to nothing about being a mother or caring for a child, she thought of children as something far away from her. She was undead and couldn't bare any children but now it was not only a possibility but could happen if they were not careful.

"See! You're not even thinking about the future." he said, noticing her perplexed features.

" Dammit boy I want what I want! We are not going to fall in love, I don't hate you anymore but you still disgust me with your morals and chivalry but what if…"

"What?"

Sylvanas eyes brightened as she smirked, " Get the Eredar to marry us."

Anduin eyes glared at her, "What are you going on about?"

"We have two years before the ship arrives, I know you can't survive two years with us going the way we are. So to meet our needs, why don't we get the goat people marry us according to their tradition? Once we get back to Azeroth it would be as if it didn't exist." She reasoned.

Anduin sighed deeply, " What about marrying for love? We barely stand each other as it is"

Sylvanas laughed, "You're acting as though the nobles of Stormwind marry for love, barely any of them do and you know it. Even the high elves have a tendency to do the same,like I said when we leave it wouldn't exist anymore, call it a divorce."

"You have a somewhat of a point, although it is morally gray."

Sylvanas snorted, " It satisfies your stupid views and it gives me what I want."

Anduin scratched his wet hair as she leaned more into his chest which aroused him. The water was getting hotter and it wasn't because of the bath. " This is still not taking into consideration the risk of pregnancy,"

" Oh boy! just don't edjculate inside of me, its simple. Didn't they teach you that in prince school?."She said bluntly.

" Do you have to say it like that." He glared.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, " Just don't lay your seed unto my fertile soil my king, is that better?" she mocked in a seductive tone.

" I may consider it, but I must admit that it has been harder for me to resist you. If I do have sex with you at least it would be a binding contract in ceremony, but what if we..."

"What if we what human." she glared with a raised eyebrow.

"Fall in love." he confessed to which she shook her head, having an upset look on her face.

" I could never love you, and you could never love-as your people call a monster ." She replied bluntly.

"I'm not to sure," he laughed.

"What? Do you… fancy me human." She said out of pure shock.

" Well I may have a little crush on you." he confessed with a smile, " Ever since we have been forced to spend time together, you have peaked my interest."

" You're a fool for having any sort of feelings for a woman like me, if you had known everything I did you would hate me. I would break your heart and crush it before your eyes Anduin."

" Like said before I see a person that hasn't been loved in a long time and deserves to be loved. I'm not saying a romantic love but the sort of love that every living being deserves. Not the looks or hateful words you have received from humans"

" And you think you're the one to do it? To show me that love you speak of" she asked with an eyebrow raised clearly skeptical, almost laughing at his foolishness.

Anduin shrugged his shoulders, " Sylvanas I'm not above forgiving people for anything. Like I said before,under that cold exterior is a decent woman, she just hasn't be out in a while."

"Arthas changed that forever," she said, looking away in anger.

Anduin in a show of boldness, lightly used his hand to guide her face back to his, " Only if you let him! He is dead Sylvanas It may not be easy but let it go, he still has hold over you even in death. Live your life and be happy,when was the last time you did something that made you feel alive and happy?"

"What would bring me enjoyment at the moment is you giving me what I want. This would help me along with the healing process." she lied hoping he would agree to it.

Anduin shook his head, he knew she was avoiding the answer but maybe she was right. With them getting married it could take away a lot of the sexual tension and it could meet some his requirements although not entirely. Although it was better than holding himself back for so long and two years was a long time.

" Fine I will do it." he answered to which she smirked, careful not to show too much emotion. She knew she had won a small victory, he would at least be useful in some aspect.

" Thank you husband to be and do it today, I cant wait any longer to lay with you, By the way fix your face it won't be that bad. You finally get to become a man tonight.

"If your definition of being a man is having sex, then you need a new definition." He replied as she got up from the tub.

"No, it makes you a man because your bedding and marrying for a time,the once ranger general of Silvermoon. The war chief of the horde, feared banshee queen Sylvanas Windrunner who has laid waste to armies of the legion,Arthas and alliance alike, so feel honored." She arrogantly said, drying herself off in front of him.

Anduin laughed as he got up and put his hands on his hips." Then you should feel honored that you are marrying for a time, Anduin wrynn High king of the Alliance and.."

"A virgin." she teased.

" And proud of it Lady windrunner. " He smiled, flexing his muscles in a jokily manner.

Sylvanas ran her eyes through every nook and cranny of his body, " You will do just fine I think."

" And you said I was the pervert." Anduin sighed, drying himself off," So you want me to talk to Elliongir before the hunt or after?"

" Of course before, as I told you before human I cant wait any longer. I would go crazy and it's been decades." she replied, putting on her top and trousers.

" Fine I will do it, even though I dont think its a good idea." He confessed.

"What's the worst that could happen Anduin." Sylvanas asked, although she most likely knew the answer.

Anduin glared at her, " Like me having to explain to Genn and all of the alliance leaders why I have a child with me."

" You're the high king of the alliance, I'm sure you can make up an elaborate lie." She smirked.

" I'm serious Sylvanas." he said before she lightly kissed him, " I know you are little lion but I don't care what you tell the alliance. As long as if we do have a child, you take care of it."

"What about you?" he asked in a serious tone.

" Undercity is not fit for a child, also I would fear for its safety. I'm no longer undead and I don't know if my banshee powers are still active. It would be harder to protect myself, much less a child."

"Let's get off this subject for now, it's like we're planning for this the worst outcome." Anduin said in a half joke, half serious manner.

"As you said little lion, we must always be prepared." She said before she left.

Later that day Anduin and Sylvanas made there way through the village, seeing many of the Eredar do the same daily routines. Some had been tailoring clothing,while others worked on many of the machines that lined the streets. Sylvanas had noticed that for the most part everyone seemed happy and joyful, not a single sad expression was shown. After some time they reached what looked like the town hall.

" I assume this is the place." Sylvanas said in Erdun which cought Anduins attention.

"You're a fast learner." He smiled.

"A leader has to be fool!How else would the horde thrive if i was an idiot?"

"Pure luck." he chuckled, before they entered the building. He didn't miss the look Sylvanas sent him after he made his comment, appeartanly she took pride in her leadership skills and didn't like anyone talking about it in a joking manner.

" Enough of this nonsense Boy, where is the older Eredar?" she asked in annoyance as they stood in the middle of the town hall watching many Eredar pass by.

Anduin sighed, he began looking for Ellionger through the crowd, it didn't help that the Eredar stood at seven feet as an average of course made it harder to make anything out as he and Sylvanas moved through the crowd.

"There he is." She said seeing the older Eredar sitting down at a desk.

Anduin sighed deeply before they approached the table, he had a sinking feeling that this wasn't a good idea. But he would be lying if he said he didn't desire physical intimacy with Sylvanas. He had always been taught as a prince that he shouldn't form close attachments with people. But here he was suddenly finding himself getting attached to a woman who was the exact opposite of himself. He wasn't as naive to think that Sylvanas loved him or even liked him, she was just using him for sex and company but he sensed that something deeper was at work.

Elliongir looked up from his work, a smile forming on his face. "Anduin how are you my boy?" he exclaimed as he shook Anduins hand.

"I'm doing well Elliongir, however my mate and I would like to ask you a question."

"Sure anything Anduin, what is it?"

Anduin almost stuttered at what he was about to say, almost in disbelief even. " My mate wants a legal contract binding us or in other words a marriage certificate."

Elliongir looked slightly confused, " I thought you and your mate were already married."

"By the seven hells no!" Sylvanas softed.

" She knows Eredun Anduin?" He asked in complete shock.

" Not completely but she is a fast learner, she still has to pronounce the words a little better.I have been teaching her and she seems to be picking it up better than I thought." He laughed.

" He has some uses, even as annoying as he can be." Sylvanas replied dryly, " Can you write us one or not, I grow tired of waiting." she said

Anduin gave Elliongir an expression that said sorry as he looked slightly taken aback by her rudeness. "Well I can certainly write you two one now, however are you two sure? This contract is binding no matter what and it has many obligations." He warned.

"Yes we are madly in love, We just want to be married before the ship arrives." Sylvanas lied, although Ellionger couldn't tale as she proved to be very deceitful even to the older Eredar.

"Anduin are you in agreement?" He asked to which Anduin hestatied slightly only to see Sylvanas glare at him from the side. " Yes I am." He quickly said.

Elliongir smiled as he got up from his desk, " Okay follow me you two." he said and soon after they followed him through a small crowded area into what looked to be a small chapel.

"This place is beautiful." Anduin exclaimed , amazed at the crystal walls and writings.

Sylvanas was very impressed as well, the sun reflected off of the crystals in the chapel making a beautiful sight to behold, It reminded her of the many buildings in Silvermoon. Elven people were renowned for their ability to recognize shape beauty, but the Eredar could certainly give them a run for their money.

Ellongir open a large book as Anduin and Sylvanas stood in front of him, " In our culture agreements are bound in blood, for what greater oath can one swear by than his own blood. This ceremony is short but very meaningful. I will ask you two to slightly cut into the palm of your hand, the purpose of this is so that both your blood can mix into one as it pours into this urn." He finished pointing to the ceremonial knife and urn.

" You first Boy, I heard in human tradition the men take the initiative . " she teased as she watch Anduin pick up the knife.

Anduin stared at the knife for what seemed like forever, he didn't know what to think. Was this right? He would still be committing himself to her even if Azeroth was millions of miles away. Would she use it expose him, or worse to her advantage?

"You are certainly taking a long time Anduin, hurry up." She said in an annoyed tone.

Anduin sighed before he cut into the palm of his hand, drawing blood before Sylvanas took the knife and did the same as Ellionger held their hands over the urn and there blood dripped together to form as one.

"As your blood forms into a union I will say an incantation and the ceremony will be complete. " Ellionger said as he began chanting in an language even Anduin couldn't understand and after he finished the urn suddenly glowed in a strange blue aura as a mist formed around the left arm of Anduin and the right arm of Sylvanas. They felt a strange sensation on their arms and chest as the mist flowed throughout their body and soon disappeared.

"By the light!" Anduin exclaimed, seeing the ancient blue Eredun markings on his left arm and upper shoulder. They looked like the Draenei tattoos he saw many of them wear to battle.

Sylvanas gasped as she watched red markings appear on her right arm that ran alongside her chest, she didn't recognise the language but it had to be Eredun.

"What do these markings mean?" she asked with slight annoyance, not expecting the markings to appear.

"They are marriage markings and vows in Eredun, My wife and I have them ourselves. They are embound with light magic and helps the two bond. You can read each others emotions and can even form a telepathic connection, although that takes years to learn. Also In battle it could help you two use better teamwork, I can say for myself that it saved my life many times." Ellongir chuckled.

"Will they always have a bright aura to them?" Anduin asked,holding up his arm.

"Sometimes they do, but they mostly light up like that when your mate has a longing desire to have sex . I must say you two are the brightest I have ever seen. I heard that Irti is taking you on a hunt but from your markings I would say that before you go you should consummate the marriage" He seriously said.

" What if we don't?" Anduin asked out of curiosity.

" You two would rip each others clothes off and mate no matter who is watching, but you two enjoy and good luck on your hunt." Ellionger laughed before he left the them alone.

' I have a feeling there is more to these markings than he would like us to believe." Sylvanas said before Anduin nodded his head in agreement, " There has to be to more to this." he replied before he turned to leave.

" Well, let's go get something to eat before the hunt, I'm' starving," he said but soon after was pinned to a chair by his newlywed wife.

"I don't care what these markings mean, your going to give me what I want Boy!You were the direct cause of me getting my body back and you're going to satisfy it. No longer can you use the excuse of purity, I am a hunter and if you didn't agree to this I would have taken it by force and you would have enjoyed it!" She said in an angry tone as the red markings lit up along her arm in an almost hot manner.

Anduin also felt his blue markings burn with insanity as she got body started to heat up as more lustful images flooded his mind. He suddenly like he was about to explode if he didn't satisfy his desires and soon he agreed with Sylvanas for once.

"Fine." he agreed.

Anduins gasped as he wiped himself off with a towel, it had been hours since they had consummated their marriage and he had to say the sex was amazing. He remembered ripping her clothes from her body when they entered their house and everything after that was pure bliss and pleasure. There markings equally glowed bright as they made love throughout the afternoon. He never knew she could moan the way she did or show a side of herself that he didn't know existed. She had a command over him as she told him to go faster or slower as there bodies modeled to one bit into his neck and drew blood as she felt there passionate dance subside. Anduin remembered himself having break himself away from her as he started his had been upset with him at first but she knew it was the better Anduin had been left dripping with sweat as he felt the cool air around his body.

"Quitting already, it's only been eight times Anduin, " Sylvanas pureed from behind him as she grabbed the towel and threw it to the other side of the room." Let us make love again dear husband." She smirked.

" I am tired," he sighed, laying down in the bed next to her naked as the day he was wondered if his father could see him now would he be ashamed of him? Sure his father always encouraged him to find a woman but Sylvanas windrunner wasn't exactly in the cards.

"Don't be like that little lion, show more zeal and vigor for your master." She teased biting his shoulder.

"Are you satisfied he asked?" hoping she would say yes, Sylvanas thought it better to scratch his back constantly as they made love all around the house, he still shook his head at the mess the made around the house. And his back stung from her sharp cuts.

"For right now yes… You know for a once virgin you proved to be pleasing to me, are you hiding something from me boy." she teased, laying her head on his chest.

Anduin gulped, " For sexual education they had me watch my servants have sex, it's kinda weird if you asked me but I learned a lot." he confessed to which she chuckled.

" A pervert I see, tell me during your younger years did you develop any crushes ib boys or girls?"

"Boys or girls? What are you saying?" he asked, bewildered at her question.

"Does the name, black prince ring any bells?" she asked in a serious tone, she heard about the rumors for years,but she wanted to know if Anduin indeed had an attraction to men, she certainly didn't want to catch him in bed with a male or female would be the day he died, she expected complete loyalty as long as they stayed on this forsaken planet.

Anduin laughed uncontrollably as he gathered her in his arms, " Wrathion? He was a deceiver who used my kind nature to make me feel great emotion when he told me his story. I was more disappointed and saddened at his cunning ways."

" So you're not attracted to men," she asked with a raised eyebrow not believing his story, " My spies tell me different."

Anduin smiled, "You're spies need to get there minds out of the gutter, no I'm not attracted to men Sylvanas, however I heard that you are as we humans say open minded or better yet let's talk about Nathanos." he commented.

"That's none of your business Human, Nathanos is none of your concern, just know that he is fiercely loyal to me and in a time before you were born I did feel something for him" She replied as she turned over in bed only for him to kiss her neck and shoulders. " I will leave that subject alone for now but... you know we have about an hour to go before he have to meet with Irti." he said as he made his way down her chest.

" Curse you, Boy!" she moaned as she felt has hands roam around her body, "I thought you were tired?" she smirked

" Lets just say that your beauty gives me a energy boost," he smiled as he saw her close her eyes.

"Fine, be quick about your business so I can prepare for the hunt and as I said before don't lay your seed inside of me boy." she warned as their bodies became one and they danced in pleasure once more. Their eyes meet as they lost themselves in lust as Sylvanas lips meet his own.

After they had finished Sylvanas lay atop of Anduin trying to catch her breath as there markings burned brighter, Anduin ran his hands down her red Eredun tattoos, they felt hot to the touch as he ran his fingers alongside them. " I can feel power." he whispered, seeing Sylvanas do the same to his arm.

" Can you understand them?" She asked seeing them burn brighter as there room had became completely dark as night came upon the village.

Anduin eyes meet hers, " Not all, but I understand this one." He said holding his arm out in front of her. " We stand together as a strong sword ,unshakable to the end of days." He read aloud.

"Seems poetic, such a shame it means nothing to me." she said, moving her finger over the marking.

" Yours says we are strong like a bowman's bow and furious like a tiger, seems fitting for you." He smiled, seeing her long eyebrows raise in slight interest .

" Yes I'm sure it is, but like it said these markings mean nothing to me." Sylvanas replied as she moved to get up only for Anduin to pin her beneath him. She knew he didn't mean her any harm but he was more aroused and aggressive than before. Like an animal that needed to be tamed and she was incredibly attracted to it.

"The lion is not yet done, lady windrunner." he said huskily, with a slight glow to his eye.

"Hmm I shall indulge you more.." Sylvanas said but suddenly gasped as she felt him become one with her again. Sylvanas for once thought had she had bitten off more than she could chew. His sexual appetite was more than she anticipated, had it something to do with the markings? She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began moving.

"Be quick Anduin!" Sylvanas she moaned aloud as she closed her eyes to bliss once more.

Hey guys its me the Author, just want to say thank you for the reviews and keep them coming it helps me improve the story to make better content and I will be updating weekly unless something comes up. Also for some reason when I upload my stories on this website some of the words are missing, as for why I don't know. If anyone can help please contact me.


	7. Chapter 7

"You two went through the ceremony!" Irti exclaimed, watching Sylvanas roll her eyes while Anduin shyly looked away.

Anduin lightly chuckled, "Yes we did, it was sort of unexpected. Certainly different then our customs on Azeroth." He replied.

Irti paused, she caught a glimpse of Sylvanas having an expression on her face that seemed to be annoyed with the whole conversation. Was she not happy with her mate?

" It is certainly different, we bind contracts, births and many other covenants of life with our blood. It testifies to our commitment." She replied, maneuvering around the thick jungle forest.

" How poetic." Sylvanas replied sarcastically, " Now can we move on to more important matters, what are we hunting Irti?" She said in almost fluent Erdun,Sylvanas had spent much of her private time learning the language as she refused to be left out of the loop.

Irti smiled, slightly looking back to Sylvanas who had her bow drawn incase a wild animal could tell Sylvanas was a natural hunter, always on the lookout for danger or prey.

" We are hunting a creature that is very dangerous and very cat like. It has killed many of our hunters before and likes the taste of our flesh. Today we hope to end its life and avenge our fallen brothers and sisters.

"Why not just use magic?" Anduin asked before he heard Irti laugh.

" Our culture dictates that we must hunt the creature with primitive tools, without the use of our advanced technology or magic. It makes it more honorific." She replied.

"That is very dangerous, is honor worth that much?" Sylvanas asked.

Irti snorted as she saw large paw prints leading up to a open grassland before they came out of the tree line. " To u, honor means everything, without honor what would our society be?

" We all have to stand for something, even if it means sacrifice. " Anduin added as the group of hunters sensed that they were being watched.

"It knows we are here." Sylvanas warned, readying her bow. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as ire silence passed between the group.

"Something's not right." Anduin whispered.

Irti readied her spear, " The beast must have picked up our sent and set a trap. This open area is perfect for an attack." She replied.

Anduin could feel his blood grow cold, he knew something was behind him and it had put fear in him like never before as he quickly turned around to face the threat.

Sylvanas markings on her arm turned red hot, she could suddenly feel Anduin's fear and a foreign sense of worry overcame knew something terrible was about to happen. Her yell came to late as a large cat like creature pounced on Anduin, biting into his shoulder. Sylvanas sprung into action as she released five arrows in a matter of seconds into the beast's eye causing it to let go of Anduin.

He screamed in pain as he quickly moved to mend the wound, but he was losing blood fast. He knew the beast narrowly missed his artery, but it was enough to cause a life threating wound.

Irti let out a fearless war cry along with the other hunters as they attacked, each throwing a spear into the beast. Many of the spear tips hit home but others bounced off of its tough hide making it even more ferocious.

Sylvanas quickly ran to Anduin side, "Dammit Boy! Why didn't you pay more attention." She yelled as she frantically ripped off part of her shirt to put pressure on the wound.

Anduin coughed, " Sorry I am not used to hunting." he smiled. Anduins eyes started to feel heavy, he knew he was losing consciousness. He healed as much as he could, but without focus it was almost impossible.

" Alliance dog stay with me." she gasped, applying more pressure on the wound. "He is going into shock!" She screamed, hoping the hunters would finish the fight quickly before it was to late.

Irti knowing that time was short charged the beast and delivered the final blow atop of its head as the other hunters threw more spears. The beast let out one final howl as it succumb to its wounds.

" You have killed your beast now help him Dammit! Or so help me I will kill all of you!" Sylvanas screamed as her eye's flickered red and her markings illuminated brightly.

" Why am I acting like this? Do I actually care about his well being?" she thought.

" I will call for a evac." Irti replied, she quickly accessed her wrist pad and relayed the coordinates back to the village, within minutes a ship was sent out to the distress call.

"Keep applying pressure to the wound, he is looking ghastly pale." Irti added, she ripped out a piece of gauze from her med pack and wrapped it around Anduins wound. His hands felt cold and his heart rate had slowed down, he was close to the edge of death.

Sylvanas hands shook as she held him, why did she care if he lived or died? He didn't matter, all that mattered to her was victory and the death of the alliance so why did she feel this way, and why was she on the verge of tears?

Anduin lightly put his bloody hand on Sylvanas face. " I'll be fine lady windrunner." he said in a weak tone.

"You better be fine Boy, who else will cater to my needs." She spat, trying her hardest to say it in an acidic tone, but it was emotional, full of fear and anxiety.

After a short time the ship arrived and the Erdar quickly put him on a stretcher and the healers began there work. Sylvanas sat nervously as she watched the Eerdar mend his skin. Her heart wouldn't stop beating rapidly, every second seemed like an hour. This feeling was so new to her, she hadn't felt it in so long, much less for anyone else. Two male Erdar had held Anduin down as he struggled and fought, the pain was excruciating as they put his shoulder back into place. Soon after he stopped struggling as they put herbs under his nose and he was put to sleep.

"He had lost a lot of blood but he should be fine." Another Female Eredar said, seeing Sylvanas look of exhaustion. His blood had soaked her shirt as well as her trousers.

" How do you know he will be fine?" she asked, steadying herself as the ship flew through the sky.

"If he was anymore closer to death's door than your marriage markings would disappear, however they are still shining as bright as stars. " She smiled.

" When he was attacked I felt every emotion and pain, I can't really explain it." Sylvanas confessed.

The healer breathed in a deep breath before she answered the question.

"These markings mean that your souls are bonded for life in spiritual way and it extends into the physical world. You feel your mates pain,emotions,fears and sex drive among other things." she answered looking over to Anduin who was resting for now." I assume you just consummated the marriage as well."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, " Yes we did, what does that have to do with anything?"

" You sensed that he was about to be attacked before it happened, I can tell by the look on your face." The Erdear answered as she rubbed ointment on Anduins wound.

" I am slightly interested in your point, but can you get to it quickly." Sylvanas replied sharply.

The healer smiled, " It means you two already have a strong bond and the fates have been kind to you." she revealed, " His markings are strong as well and I could tell from his aura that he is a light bearer."

Sylvanas thought it best to not say anything as she wanted the female Eredar to assumed what she wanted, the only bond she had for Anduin was sex and that was it. But she also had to face the fact that she became frantic when he was injured. But he was her comrade for now, she had to run to his aid if it meant survival but was there more to it?

Some time later the ship arrived in the village to be met with a large number of Eredar, who celebrated the killing of the beast that devoured so many of there could see Eredar of all age's gathering around the inner circle of the village. A bright fire had been light as the warriors brought the dead corpse of the beast to the middle. Many of the Eredar cheered on as it was finally settled on the fire to be cooked and cut for a huge feast.

"How odd that your people would eat the beast that killed so many of your warriors." Sylvanas said, seeing the healers bring Anduin who was still unconscious into there house.

" Its meat shall strengthen us." A healer cheerfully announced as he laid Anduin down on there couch . "It's in our culture and way of life. Do your people not eat the spoils of your hunt?'" he asked.

Sylvanas nodded, " My people often hunted game that would taste good, however if it had been a beast that killed many of my kin then we wouldn't eat it."

"How odd." The healer replied.

" To your people yes." she sighed before sitting on the couch next to Anduin.

" Is there anything else I need to know about his condition, will he be a liability?"

"No not to much, he just needs to rest up. He lost a lot of blood but it will be replenished in the days to come. Just keep an eye on him." he answered

Sylvanas nodded before they left leaving her alone with Anduin. She knew his inexperience in a hunt could be dangerous. It almost cost him is life! How much of an idiot could he be, but why did she care? What was it about him that brought up these emotions that were buried so deep for years? Even her loyal companion Nathanos couldn't bring out these feelings in her.

" You have become so much of a burden on me Anduin, I wish I still hated you ,"she could see the healed wound as it still had a decent amount of tares and the healers did amazing work at regenerating most of his torn shoulder. He was peacefully asleep so there was no need to stay by his side, but she found herself not being able to walk observed the blue markings on his arm light up along with her own as she ran her hands down his arm. Sylvanas hadn't planned for this and it would most likely be a hindrance to her future plans.

"Azeroth.." She whispered, she hadn't thought much about home today. She missed undercity, she missed her dark rangers, who had become somewhat of a family to her. They were the perfect soldiers, following her orders without question. She never once had to think about the possibility of betrayal,after all she had been responsible for their freedom. As much as she wouldn't admit it aloud, she had a deep desire to be back, but what would await her?

" I'm not dead anymore.." she sighed, feeling exhaustion which was new for her. Sylvanas looked over at Anduin, who had been slightly shaking in his sleep, most likely having a nightmare. She fought against the feeling of comforting him but eventually gave in, she quickly gathered a cover from their bedroom and had changed out of her bloody clothes into a short purple nightgown as she returned to his side.

"You're lucky your skills in the bedroom are at least halfway decent or else i wouldn't be here."she whispered, making herself comfortable before Anduin rolled over with a groan and wrapped his arm around her stomach.

Sylvanas shook her head,"Always the one to play opossum I see."

"Always the one to never give me full credit, from the way you moaned and screamed hours earlier it seemed like my skills were more than decent." Anduin chuckled, feeling slight pain in his shoulder.

Sylvanas snorted, " I saved your life today little lion so I suggest you shut your mouth."

"And I thank you for that, but something surprises me, I would take you for one to be upstairs right now not by my side. Are you showing your caring side Lady windrunner ?I saw how you were very worried about my condition."

" I'm just here because I am tired nothing more boy." she replied

" Sure." Anduin said,knowing it was best to drop the subject for now, least he lose her warmth he felt at the moment.

" How did you know that thing was behind me, some high elven trick?"

" I just felt it.." she simply replied.

Anduin let out a huge sigh before he spoke. " When it had attacked me I felt your intense worry."

" Of course, I didn't want it to attack me. Why would I not feel a little fear." She lied

" So you didn't fear the creature killing your dear husband, I am wounded lady windrunner." he joked.

" If we are to survive on this world I need you to be healthy and safe. Your knowledge is to great to allow you to die by some simple beast, I sprung into action to save your life. You are worth more alive than dead at the moment."

" Hmm so nothing more than that." he smiled, brushing hair away from her neck as he lightly kissed her, which sent shivers down her spine. " No, nothing more than that." she sharply replied.

Sylvanas noticed that ever since they first had sex he had been more bold and intentional at times. Whereby once had been timid and shy,now he was like a wild beast in she would not be easy prey

"You need to calm yourself boy, you lost a lot of blood. It's a surprise that your not as blue as my forsaken." She replied, lightly hitting him with her hip.

"Ouch." Anduin complained, " If you know I'm injured why did you hit me."

"Because I'm not in the mood for sex, to much has happened today and I grow tired."

Anduin turned over as he looked up at the ceiling, " It has been odd that ever since we crossed that line I have been feeling a bit.."

"Aroused." she blurted out.

"Ahem yes." he replied, moving his shoulder to get more had took the liberty to move her head to his chest, thinking it better to make some room for the both of them.

" The Eredar healer told me that these markings come with some sort of power, I must admit I didn't plan for this, but it does interest me."

"How so?"

" I would want to exploit it to see what kind of power it may hold.I may have lost my banchee form or at least most of it and I need an edge in battle when we get back."

Anduin shook his head, " Always the one to plan for the destruction of the alliance." he said, their eyes meeting each other in an intense glare.

"Let it go boy, I told you already what my plan was when we get back!" she spat.

" And I told you to forgot about the matter for now it's not important!"

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, "Surely you are concerned for your people's safety while you are gone."

Anduin nodded, " But I have placed generals and trusted individuals in authority. They can handle the alliance while I'm gone."

"I assure you that the generals I have can bring your alliance to dust while I am away." She challenged.

"Well you lost surfang due to your lack of honor, I wonder how many others will walk away from your new hord." he replied back softly but with a hint of challenge.

"That old orc is weak, in war sacrifices must be made, even if its so called honor!"

Anduin sighed, "You started the war Sylvanas and all because of your stupid paranoia."

Sylvanas became extremely angry,her red markings lit up the dark living room as her fist tightened, almost tearing holes in his shirt. " I did it so I could protect my people!"

"Just like when you tried to enslave the Valkyrie. You are lying you're just afraid of death! Admit it!."

"Yes I am!" She yelled and suddenly stopped as she saw Anduin pause. She had become so emotional that she revealed one of her fears, one she tried so hard to conceal from everyone. She feared the once felt it when she was on the verge of death, it felt so cold, so dark.

" I know." he replied, before she quickly tired to get up but he grabbed her arm gently.

" Don't run away, I'm not Arthas."

"Except for your blond hair and blue eyes human, your people are all the same and eventually you will show me who you really are!" She spat refusing to look at him.

"Don't say that, you know it's not true, I can feel your emotions." he revealed.

Anduin gently pulled her back to the couch as he turned to her, not missing the anger and sadness building up.

"Can we talk for once without getting into an argument Sylvanas?It's been almost two weeks and although we have made a lot of progress, it has been extremely hard for you to open up."

Sylvanas shook her head, " You are to young to understand boy, I am by human years over sixty years old which is around the time that your race starts to wither away. I had hardships and wars that your eyes have not seen. I witnessed my younger brother die in my hands. Why should I open up to you boy!"

" Because I actually care to listen." Anduin confessed, he took the initiative to set up as painful as it was and look her in the eye's.

"What is truly bothering you?" he asked.

Sylvanas fought against the feeling to open up, to be vulnerable with him, to let him see a side of her that not many of seen or heard in had held these feelings in for so long, maybe it was time to let some of them out, she was no longer undead and therefore the burden of that torture was gone.

" I don't know what awaits me, I'm afraid my people will no longer welcome me." she answered.

"Well certainly the blood elves would, Im sure they wouldn't mind you being alive again." he suggested.

Sylvanas shook her head, " If I could be realistic Anduin… We are not going to stop having sex and that means the potential for a child is very high and will most likely happen. You are still very young, even for a human and therefore have very fertile seed." she explained knowing that this was the most possible outcome. She had to admit, he had proved to be a very good lover and even the threat of pregnancy wouldn't hold off her desires or keep her away.

" The forsaken would reject me because I'm alive and the blood elves would reject me because of a half human child.'

Anduin swallowed hard, he too knew this was a possibility. He wasn't even sure if he had done the proper procedure to avoid pregnancy the last time they had sex. He knew he was being very irresponsible at the moment.

" So either way, neither of your people wouldn't accept you." He said.

"That would be the worst possible outcome, yes." she answered.

Sylvanas nodded." To be casted out by my people..It's hard enough, especially when I fought so hard for both of them." she continued. Remembering how her older sister was looked down upon because of her human mate and her people seemed to forget what she had done for them.

"Well look at the bright side you would be the first high elven queen of stormwind."Anduin chuckled.

Sylvanas snorted, " You would never allow me to rule with you, even with a child. It would be to scandalous."

" What better way to cement my legacy in the history books, King Anduin wrynn defeats Sylvanas windrunner by the power of love." he smiled, seeing her roll her eye's.

" The sayings of a child."

" You had sex with this man child, so what does that make you?" Anduin teased.

" A women who has good taste in men, after all you're a lion in the sack."She purred, feeling herself getting heated at the close proximity.

"You still haven't answered my question and flattery won't get you out of it lady windrunner." Anduin grinned.

Sylvanas glared at him for his assertion " I may grace you with the privilege of opening myself up to you eventually, but first we must get through these two years without me strangling you in your sleep."

" Yes I do often fear your violent tendencies." he laughed, "But I have worry,Ellioger told me the village still comes under attack by scavenging demons from the defeated burning legion, so we will have to be careful." He said, feeling her hands go for his trousers.

" For once I will admit that you're right, but for now lay with me Anduin. I wish for you to bring me to bliss before I go to sleep." She bluntly replied.

"Maybe later, for now I need one more answer to a question." he replied defiantly, Anduin had one last trick up his sleeve.

"What else?" she asked in an annoyed tone, he was proving to be almost as stubborn as herself.

" Do you want to eat breakfast together tomorrow? Irti had spoken to me about a nice place just down the street." he smiled, " Also we could discuss peace between the Alliance and Horde."

Sylvanas held her hand to her chin thinking about the question. " I will consider it after we make love." She replied, before she quickly closed the gap between them.

Soon after there hour long passion,Sylvanas breathed in and out as she laid atop of Anduin, there marriage markings lighting up like a fire as Anduin ran his hands through her platinum blond hair. An obvious silence came over them as the only sounds that could be heard were the creatures in the woods. The sex had been better than the last time, although the only complaint that Anduin had were the scratches all of his had done most of the work knowing that his wound was still fresh. But this did not stop her demanding side from taking over.

" What have we done?" Anduin asked aloud, not expecting to hear an answer

Sylvanas replied using a crude word in her Elven language, it was so crude that it made Anduin shake his head.

" You know its not proper for a lady to use that type of language." he asserted only for her to snort and use more crude words to address him.

"If we do have a child, I will tell them how much of prude you are, I'm sure they will be ashamed to have such a by the book father!" she retorted.

" Im sure the insane, sex crazed mother will be alot better." he replied only to receive a slight pinch.

"I'm not insane." she shot back.

" As my father said all women are crazy, just some are less crazier than others."

" And as my mother told me Human men are only good for one thing."

"How would she know?" Anduin asked with apparent shock.

Sylvanas smirked, "Lets just say in my mother's younger years she took on a human lover during the troll wars. A barbarian from a human clan that fought beside our people. She was very frank in admitting that he was animalistic in the bed room, but was awful as a person. At least according to elven standards."

"So I see it runs in the family." he smirked, bringing the covers over both of them. The couch wasn't as big as there bed but it would do for tonight.

" I guess so, however I don't love you nor do I plan to ever feel that ridiculous emotion towards you." She replied bluntly.

Anduin yawned before he gathered her into his arms. " Save it for tomorrow, for now I'm going to sleep."

She snorted,"I'm going to do more important things, try not to miss me too much boy." Sylvanas said, moving out of his embrace.

" Go ahead wife, besides you hog all the covers anyway." he snickered as he closed his eyes.

Sylvanas threw him a glare before she walked outside of the house and observed the night sky, it was breathtakingly beautiful as the three moons added to its beauty. It reminded her of the night sky that hung over Silvermoon. It had been years and she missed it all the same, being war chief came with its drawbacks. She didn't have time to go out and be normal, In undercity everyone saluted or bowed down to much was the same with Orgrimmar and other horde controlled here it was different, no one had knew her past besides Anduin and he surprisingly still treated her kind despite these things. She often saw it as weakness, but could it be strength ?

Sylvanas was caught off guard as she heard an explosion far off in the distance. An alarm sounded, alerting many Eredar who came out of there house's. Sylvanas didn't see panic but determination as they already knew what was ahead of them. She saw squads of heavily armored troops run past her with Irti as their leader.

" We are being attacked by some demons do you wish to get in on the fun!" Irti said, seeing Sylvanas who had a confused expression on her face.

" And miss out on killing demons, of course not." She smiled before she retrieved her bow.

"What's going on, are we under attack?" Anduin asked, sitting up in his bed and seeing Sylvanas putt on her leathers.

"Yes we are, but you are staying here boy, you are already injured, no need in going." She said, lightly pushing him back down.

Anduin sighed, "Fine."

" Good alliance dog,obey your queen." she teased before she left.

"Be safe out there Sylvanas." Anduin warned

" I am a Windrunner boy we are breed for battle." she replied before heading out.

Irti smirked as she saw Sylvanas run out of her house, the huntress was ready and primed for battle."Ready?" She asked.

"Of course." Sylvanas smirked, knowing her thirst for demons blood hadn't be sated in a long time.

"Let us go to war!" Itri shouted along with the other troops.


	8. Chapter 8

"Retreat! The forces are bigger than we imagined! "

"We cant let them know where the village is! "

"Cursed demons even when there leader is in chains they fight like hell. "

" Sylvanas get up! We have to move now! " Irti yelled, pulling the elf to her feet.

Sylvanas had always thought she had bad luck or fortune, all her life she had unexpected things come at the worst times. However this was extremely unfortunate, at first she thought it was a simple round up of demons,but just like the others in her group she couldn't have imagined the force they were up against. It had been an ambush,carefully designed to lead the demons back to the village. Irti had led two hundred soldiers into battle and now there had only been twenty left, the demons had been cunning and intelligent, most likely knowing that if they died they would stay dead. No longer having the twisting nether at their disposal, which allowed them to resurrect the dead. They were careful, not taking huge risk and it showed. Irit called for a retreat into the forest as they planned for another attack. However the demons sent scouts ahead of the main force to weaken the Eredar.

"We have to divert their attention away from the group." Sylvanas shouted, dodging an arrow aimed for her head and firing a counter shot at a demonic Eredar scout.

Iriti shook her head, "Sylvanas I want you to take this." she said, sliding a necklace from around her neck and handing it to her.

" What are you..?"

" Sylvanas I have been alive for over two thousand years I know a last stand when I see it, you get back to your mate and tell the villagers. We will fight until our dying breath. "

Sylvanas simply nodded, she saw many of the determined looks on the soldiers. They were buying her time and hopefully the elders of the village could come up with a plan to stop the demons.

"Take this hover cycle, it knows the way back." Irti finished as she turned to her troops.

" To bad we couldn't make it to see Valen's old face, I would have loved to see his smile" she chuckled as she saw the other troops do the same, " Brothers and Sisters we must stand as a last defense for our village, we have families that are depending on us. I say we send many demons to hell! For everyone one of us they kill we take out three hundred of their own!"

The twenty Eredar shouted in excitement as they held up there weapons. They were ready to die and were more than willing to let the demons know.

" Mame they are approaching from the treeline!"

Irit smiled, " I say we walk into the lights embrace drenched in demon blood!"

" We are ready commander!"

" We fight until are last breath!"

" We welcome death's embrace into the light!"

Sylvanas almost smiled at there resolve in the face of sure death, they reminded her of the orcs. The bravery the Erder showed was amazing and even rivaled her own soldiers. But she didn't have time to stand around and admire there bravery, she had to get on the move and tell the village or else they would all made her way to the cycle as she revved up the engine.

Iriti looked at Sylvanas for surely the last time, " You two have an incredible destiny ahead of you,one full of hardship and pain but not lacking happiness and joy. Those markings are one of a kind and haven't been seen by our culture in thousands of years. It was not a mistake that the light chose you to have these markings, love each other to the best of your ability."

Sylvanas was at a loss for words as she quickly nodded in recognition, escaping the coming battle. As she looked back one final time she heard one last war cry before the Eredar attacked.

Anduin yawed as he woke up and looked around the living room. The last thing he remembered was Sylvanas going out on some hunt and now it had been morning.

"She should have been back by now." He said to himself, getting off of the couch and putting on his boots.

"Maybe Irti can tell me where she is." he said, making his way outside to see many Eredar standing on the streets with worried looks on there face. Anduin had made his way through the crowd seeing Elliongir standing in the middle.

"Did something happen?" he asked, seeing the older Eredar look his way.

" The alarm sounded last night for a demonic attack, however the hunting party still hasn't returned. We sent out scouts hours ago but they haven't returned our calls either, as you can image we are really worried."

"What do you think it could be?'

Elliongir breathed in a heavy breath , " The worst outcome would be that they were all killed and there were no survivors or the storm has interrupted the communication and movement of the hunting party."

Anduins heart skipped a beat, Sylvanas was apart of that hunting party to think that she could be..

" No I will trust in the light, she can't be dead, Sylvanas is a survivor. But it could also be the storm." he said to himself as everyone suddenly heard a commotion from behind the group.

Sylvanas quickly made her way through the crowd as she tried to get everyone's attention. She looked battered and bruised, almost struggling to get the words out of her mouth. A female Eredar came to her aid and gave her some water before Sylvanas quickly spoke. " Itri and her troops made a last stand... The demonic forces were larger than expected, they wanted me to tell the village elders and we need to hurry because…" She was stopped as a large explosion was heard at the village gates.

"By the light!" Anduin gasped as he saw a large incoming army descending upon the village. Ship after ship flew toward the village as green fel fire rained down from the sky.

"No! I'm too late." Sylvanas screamed, a flashback suddenly came to mind reminding her of the invasion that took place when Arthas descended upon the high elven homeland.

A loud alarm sounded as chaos broke out among the Eredar, most of them seeking to get there children to safety as the fel fire destroyed buildings in its wake.

"We have to do something Anduin." Sylvanas said before he unsheathed his father's sword.

" There are so many of them." Anduin said in amazement at seeing the many demons surround the village.

" We will give the villagers time to get to safety,you two can go if you want this is our fight." Ellongir said as others soldiers joined him.

" We stopped these demons on Azeroth, this is no different, they obviously need another lesson in defeat." Sylvanas smirked.

" You mean the alliance defeated them my lovely wife." Anduin smiled before he activated his light powers to augment his strength. His flowing blond hair whipped around him as the light enveloped his body. Avenging wrath as on full display as the golden wings sprouted from his back.

"You mean the horde defeated them you buffoon of a husband." she scoffed, readying her bow and arrow as the demons howled. " Are you sure you are able to handle that form. Are you not still injured?" she said with slight concern which even shocked herself.

" What else am I to do? Wait in the back like a helpless child while you have all the fun." Anduin laughed. " I love getting into trouble."

" Oh shut up Boy! Enough of your mouth the demons await there death and I would be a bad host to give them there wish."

" You two are a very funny couple." Elliongir chuckled as the rest of his comrades joined the battle.

"Well we have to keep you entertained while the battle is going on or else it will be quite boring." Anduin chuckled as he caught sight of the legion commander.

The large pit lord made his way to face the group with his army of demons behind him. He wore an evil grin on his face before he spoke with certainty. " When my scout told me that Anduin wrynn and Sylvanas windrunner were on this planet, I had him killed for ridiculous stories. But after many more scouts reported the same thing I decided to take a look for myself. How fortunate it must be for me to have both the leaders of the horde and alliance at my mercy." He laughed.

" If you think we will roll over in fear then think again. I will not show fear to demons." Anduin said defiantly."

" The war chief of the horde will not bow down either fool, now prepare for your death demonic filth." Sylvanas spat, knocking an arrow on her bow.

The pit lord simply chuckled, " I have many demons in my army, all I need to do is keep throwing them at you until you crumble like ash and then we will capture you and use you as our bargaining chip. Oh yes and many of my soldiers would like to have a taste of your flesh lady windrunner. Rumor of your beatify has made it's way into our ranks and I have to say,you do not disappoint." he smiled, licking his lips in perversion.

Suddenly some of the demons around the pit Lord disintegrated into ash as light radiated from Anduins sword. " You will not touch her demon!" He yelled in a tone that remind Sylvanas a lot of his father. His markings turned bright gold as he led the attack upon the demons.

"Kill them all!" the pit lord commanded before demons attacked..

Sylvanas herself felt power radiated from her marks as her marks to turned a light golden this what it felt like to be a light wilder? She was able to knock arrows on her bow in a matter of milliseconds as the demons fell before her and once she ran out of arrows she used her two daggers to reek havoc on their front lines.

"We will not bow down!" Anduin shouted as he killed demon after demon, he knew they were up against opposing odds but had to fight for Sylvanas, the Eredar and his people back home. He needed to make it back in one piece. Especially if it meant serving peace for Azeroth and his people and nothing was going to stop him.

"Sylvanas to your left" he shouted, seeing her dodge an incoming attack and cut the demons throat.

" How long do you think we can keep this up Anduin?" Sylvanas said as they were back to back fighting off the demons.

" As long as we need to, don't you want to make it back to Azeroth?" Anduin smiled, swinging his sword to block an attack.

"Of course, I must crush your alliance under my foot." she said, narrowly avoiding a magic blast.

"Well then keep fighting lady windrunner, we must win this battle, I have a lot to fight for!"

" Like what Anduin!" she replied, throwing a dagger into a demon and watching it disappear into ash.

Anduin and a fellow Erdar stabbed a large demon in the stomach before he answered, " For the alliance and for you." He answered truthfully, moving his hair from his eyes. He resembled a holy berserker warrior as his beard had grown to full form and his hair hung widely from his face. Sylvanas even in the thickness of battle had become almost weak in the knees at this site. Although an incoming arrow brought her back to reality as she replied to his statement

"Why me? When we get back to Azeroth I will be your enemy not your wife." she said,stabbing a demon in the back and hearing it scream in agony.

" So no more sex when we get back?" Anduin chuckled before he saw more demons approaching the gate.

Sylvanas blushed and looked away, " I didn't say that.. I mean.. Just focus on the battle at hand Boy!"

Anduin sighed, the demons seemed everlasting. No matter if they killed a hundred, a hundred more would replace had past and many Eredar had fallen, Anduin had no idea where the villagers went, but he hoped they got out safely. It seemed like the weather itself was against them as the rain pelted his back and the thunder crackled all around the village.

"Aduin look out!" Elliongir yelled as a fel fire beam raced towards Anduin. The older Eredar shoved Anduin out of the way before he took the full force of the attack.

"No!" Anduin screamed, watching helplessly as the Eredar fell down at his feet.

"Anduin keep your eyes on the demons, there is nothing we can do for him now. "Sylvanas yelled.

Anduin nodded his head begrudgingly, a proper burial would have to come later as it dawn on him that he and Sylvanas were the only ones left alive in the ruined village. The pit lord let off a large laugh he knew victory was within his grasp.

" The two of you proved harder to capture than I now I have no need for your lives, we shall bring your ashes to the doors of Azeroth and well shall free Sargeras from his prison and soon the burning legion shall destroy Azeroth once and for all !" the demon declared, shooting a fel beam at the two.

"Not today Demon!" Anduin yelled as he stretched out his hands out wide and created a dome of light around Sylvanas and himself. The doom protected the couple but how long could he keep this up?

Minutes had past by and Anduin struggled to hold the demons magic pit lord took the liberty to let his underlings release beams of magic at the dome while he sat back and gloated.

"Just let go Boy you have lost, it will all be over in a second. Just a burning sensation and then obliteration!" He laughed.

Sylvanas watched with intense worry as blood poured from Anduins nose, he was clearly reaching his limits along with his shoulder which had turned purple from the swelling.

"Anduin we have done all that we could do,I would not blame you for letting have been kind to me and at first I hated you for it, but I grew fond of have shown me a different side of humans and I can go into eternity thanking you for that " she lamented sensing that the end was she was honest with herself the past two months on this strange world...she actually felt normal for once. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was happy for once in her life. Anduin annoyed her to no end with his insufferable morals and chivalry but it grew on her.

Anduin turned and smiled before he looked at the demon, "I am Anduin Wrynn High king of the Alliance and I will prevail against you demon! For my people and for her, I have suffered too much to die before a filthy wretch like you!"

"Fool I will watch you pass out as your body is blown into ashes!"

Anduin released a blood curdling scream as he felt his muscle rip from the stress of holding up the dome. " Light give me strength!" he shouted, " I will not give up on the light, I will not stop fighting against you. You bastards killed my father and I will certainly not be liable to the same fate."

" He still has hope, how?" She thought to herself before she shook her head "I am Sylvanas windrunner and I will face my death with honor and I certainly won't let this lion cub show me up in anything, even if its hope." she concluded.

Sylvanas suddenly felt her markings light up with unimaginable power as she was filled with determination." If we are to die, It will certainly be together and as one alliance dog and I for one wont let you go out alone." She declared with power flowing through her. Sylvanas reached out with her hand and put it on his face has Anduin felt his muscles heal and his power expanded. His marking flowed with a new power as they stood as one and faced the pit lord with strength and zeal.

" You mean that." Anduin smirked as he took her hand in his.

" Maybe.. I do not make promises." She snorted but smiled shortly after.

Anduin gave her a huge hug which now that he thought about it was inappropriate for the moment, but he couldn't help himself. " Of course" he said before there power formed into one.

"What is this!" the pit lord shouted as the light dome grew bigger and started to disintegrate the demons who were caught in its grasp.

Anduin let out a sigh of relief,he felt a new power overcome him and it came in the time of a need not a want, " This new power feels amazing will you test it out with me ?" he asked, seeing her platinum blond hair blow in the wind. He thought she looked beautiful especially with her golden eyes but was this quite the time?

" What else am I do boy?" She smirked before they let out one final push of light energy to obliterate the demons.

"Impossible, how?" the pit lord shouted as his forces slowly turned to dust.

"Nothing is impossible with the light demon!" Anduin shouted.

A large mass of light engulfed nearly whole forest nearby destroying demonic forces all but in the blink of an eye.

"Always trust in the light" Anduin groaned, suddenly feeling his body collapse only to be caught by the one and only Sylvanas windrunner.

" Don't go dying on me yet boy, I still have need of you." she said, holding him in her arms as she kneed down on the ground.

" I thought I was finally getting my rest lady windrunner." he chuckled before he suddenly heard a large beneath the rubble and ash. The injured pit lord had quickly burst from the ruins as green blood had poured from every wound it had received, it was clearly dying but still alive.

"By the sunwell! Dammit this thing is hard to kill." Sylvanas gasped as it charged them.

" Get behind me." Anduin said, coughing up blood, " I'll stall while you escape, it's almost dead, all I have to do is deliver the final blow."

"Fool! You wouldn't stand a chance, your almost dead yourself." She screamed.

'Dammit Sylvanas movie!" he yelled before he pushed her out of the way as the pit lord smacked Anduin into a building.

"Anduin!" she yelled as the pit lord came upon her.

" You will die here demon." She said, pulling out her dagger with a slight glance at the bright markings on her arm

"Anduin is still alive!" She thought.

The pit lord smiled with its broken teeth. "You will die here along with him little elf." He laughed but not before he felt extreme pain in his back courtesy of Anduin, who repeatedly stabbed the beast with everything he had.

"Sylvanas! Help me kill this thing!" Anduin yelled before he was thrown off the pit lord and fell against the ground.

Sylvanas quickly knocked two arrows on her bow and shot the demon square in the eyes.

"Cure you elf!' It screamed as he fell back in agony.

She quickly ran to Anduins aid as she watch the pit lord hopelessly destroy buildings and houses in its blindness. It was attempting and failing to find the couple, which of course was nearly impossible in its current condition.

" What can we do?" Anduin asked, feeling Sylvanas beside him. His eyes were so swollen he could barely see and Anduin thanked the light the demon was weakened when it threw him into the house. Otherwise he would most likely be dead.

The couple suddenly heard an engine roar as a ship appeared out of the sky. A beam of light shot down from the ship killing the pit lord instantly and reducing it to soldering ashes.

"The army of light!" Sylvanas exclaimed, seeing the ship land nearby along with soldiers filling out one by one to secure the area. She along with Anduin hobbled over to the soldiers as they caught the attention of a large light forged Eredar.

" Survivor's " one of them shouted.

Sylvanas was thankful as they were escorted along the ship into the healing room where the healers worked there magic. She had seen many of these soldiers before on Argus but they didn't recognise her, clearly her new condition allowed her to blend in so no one could see her as the war chief. It would certainly raise some suspicious eyebrows if they did discover her true identity. Suddenly she heard one of the healers gasp as Anduin woke up and looked around.

"Your Anduin wrynn High king of the alliance, we have been searching for you for a long time!"

Anduin turned and smirked. " The one and only, by the way what do you mean a long time?" he asked with amazement noticing the same with Sylvanas.

" For about a year or two." the light forged human answered.

" But I have been only gone for.." he trailed off, suddenly not being so sure how much time they spent on the planet.

"Last we heard you were battling the windrunner before you along with the warchief disappeared." The healer answered.

"How is the war effort at the moment?" Anduin asked noticing a slight glare from Sylvanas.

" The horde and Alliance are at a standstill, Genn greymane leads the alliance forces while a guy called Nathons leads the assumed you were dead along with the Windrunner."

" How did you find us?" Sylvanas chimed in as a look of shook came over the healer.

" Who is she king Wrynn?" the healer asked in attonstiment at seeing a high elf accompany the king, to his knowledge the king was alone during his disappearance.

Anduin looked at the healer, " This is benesiisa sunstrider, I found her in the jungle when I ported to this world. She was a high elf ranger under the alliance command during the siege of Lordaeron. She too was caught in the portal during the battle. Now please answer the question." Anduin said.

" He almost didn't sound like he was lying, he can be very convincing when he wants to be." she thought before the healer nodded and answered the question.

" Are ship was detached to handle the remaining forces of the legion, we caught wind of a large army of demons taking refuge on this planet, which already had Eredar on it from the civil war that took place on Argus thousands of years we just made contact with them recently. Originally, our plan was to send an e vac team to the planet two years from now but for obvious reasons the demonic presence led us to make a more, safety inclined decision."

" Are we the only survivors?" Anduin asked.

"No we recovered most the civilians from the forest, although some did not make it but it was still a good outcome overall."

" Good" Anduin said, noticing a disturbed look on Slyvanas face.

"What is wrong.." he asked as he turned to look at what she was looking at and it turned out to be none other than Alleria windrunner in the flesh, who looked as though she had seen a ghost. Anduin acted quickly by telling the healer that they needed some alone time before Alleria stormed into the room and closed the breach.

"How can this be!" she gasped, her sister was not only standing before her but alive as the day she had last seen her breathing,with blood flowing through her veins. Sylvanas however wore an irritated look on her face, she greatly disliked her sister and with her new condition she didn't know how to react. On one hand she could spit in her face or she could be decent despite their misgivings.

" Hello elder Sister." Sylvanas growled.

"What is the meaning of this Anduin? Explain, why is she here and why is she.. alive?" Alleria glared as she ignored her sisters look of hate and focused her attention on Anduin.


	9. Chapter 9

Anduin was at a loss for words, where could he start? He noticed an increasingly irritated look on Alleria's face as she glared at her younger sister. He could feel the tension in the room and it only got worse as seconds went by. However being the peacemaker, he decided to intervene before things became worse.

" I shall explain to you, however it will take a long time." Anduin said, seeing the elder windrunner cross her arms.

"Go right ahead boy, I have no intention to discuss anything with my sister!" Sylvanas spat before she moved towards the door only to be grabbed by Anduin.

" We do this together." He asserted, as blue eyes meet hers in a look of pleading.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes as she agreed,seeing an astonished look on her sister's face.

"How could this be? There interactions are not of enemies but of friendliness, like they have touched each other before. Alleria took a closer look with her eyes as Sylvanas took her seat right next to Anduin and crossed her legs,she was clearly annoyed but not with him. "In the throne room they were at each other's throats, now he was able to touch her without the threat of violence or physical harm." Alleria thought.

Anduin and Sylvanas both found there seats as Alleria was clearly confused and impatient, however Anduin found the words as he told her their journey into the wild world and how they had to work together to survive. He purposely left out their sham of a marriage and the sex, but he had the sinking feeling that soon they wouldn't be able to hide it from her.

Alleria was amazed but clearly had more questions concerning there time on the planet. " By the sunwell that is amazing, your powers restored her! My husband was right, the light has no limits, to think that my sister was a walking corpse just a few months ago and now she is restored again." Alleria exclaimed, while seeing a glare from Sylvanas at the mention of her being a corpse. However Alleria continued with a slight raise of her eyebrow. "But high king Anduin you left some things out." Alleria asserted, turning to Sylvanas.

" He told you the truth Alleria what more could you ask for! " Sylvanas replied in a angry tone. Her sister had always taken the liberty to try and assert authority over her, even when it wasn't her place.

"Sylvanas I may have been gone for decades, but I know enough about you to see that what just happened was strange,almost unbelievable. I understand that being together and being forced to depending on each other can draw even two enemies closer. But not only did your swore mortal enemy touch your hand but you actually listened to him. This is madness, now tell me what is going on!" She demanded.

Sylvanas wore a look of hatred on her face as she turned the other way, not even wishing to look her sister in the face. But Anduin thought it best to tell Alleria.

" I will tell but you only if you swear not to tell anyone else in Alliance leadership, it could cause mass panic and insertections to my rule or worse put both our lives in danger."

Alleria tilted her head to one side in confusion before sighing, " You have my word, now tell me."

Anduin nodded before he told Alleira of the current situation between himself and Sylvanas, he told her about the closeness they shared, but not going as far as to call it love, but he knew something was there even if Sylvanas wouldn't admit it. He even told her about there markings and what they meant. Sylvanas however scoffed at seeing the shocked face of her older sister, she couldn't remember the last time she looked so after Anduin was done as the two saw the elder windrunner pace the room, her head shaking while she ran her hands through her blond she stopped and turned to the couple before she spoke.

"What you two did was very irresistible and for sex of all things, Anduin you are high king of the Alliance and this could mean an end to your rule, even a trial for treason, it could shake the foundations of both fractions. However you are young, only twenty one years of age which for your race is very young just barely out of adulthood, so it's partly understandable why you would want to.."

"Screw my brains out." Sylvanas smirked, seeing her sister huff in annoyance.

" You dear sister, were acting very irrational, for all your spewing of hatred for the alliance and humans. Who would have thought at the first chance you would hop in bed with not only a human but the king of stormwind for lights sake! How do you think this would affect your rule over the forsaken not only when they see that you are no longer dead but married to Anduin!" She replied.

" We are not really married sister, I just did it to meet his ridiculous expectations or rather requirements for sex! He was the only being in the area who I could have sex with and after being alive for the first time in decades I wanted to feel something! Excuse me for wanting to feel a desire satisfied after my life was taken away from me abruptly! Once we get back to Azeroth the marriage will not longer exist and when can go back to normal, I still have plans to crush the alliance under my foot!" Sylvanas argued back.

Alleria shook her head while noticing that Anduin decided to stay back and let them talk. He knew better than to incur just one Windrunners wrath, let alone two.

" If you two have been having sex that means you may are already be with only took Turalyon and I one time to have sex before I became pregant, some even theorise that human dna and elven dna merge faster due to the curse of can't explain away a child, who would be a direct haire to the throne of Stormwind."

" We only just started screwing, how would you know that I'm.." Sylvanas paused before Alleria eyes turned dark and a shadowy mist surrounded her fingers followed by a small but clearly distinct golden light in the middle.

"Incredible!" Anduin commented as he saw the image appear before his eyes.

" What also alerted me to this location was a very powerful light source. At first I thought it was another paladin but once I discovered Anduin I soon dropped the matter. However after being in here for some time I soon discovered that it's coming from your stomach. Sylvanas you have some light power as well but it's not a strong as this little ones." Alleira waved her hands back and forth, using void magic to make the image clear. " The void can sense endless possibilities of future traces of light, like a moth to a lantern. You may not be pregant now but it's highly possible in the coming future ." Alleria said, seeing the face of Sylvanas go pale along with Anduin.

Sylvanas was at a lost for words, of course she knew it was a possibility but to have it be a reality was something she was wasn't ready for. But it wasn't a sure thing and she didn't put her faith in the void or in her insane elder sister.

" Maybe is not a yes elder sister!"

Alleria shook her head, " Through the natural progress of nature it's sure to happen especially if you two can't keep your hands off of each other."

" The same can be said for you and your human mate as well, it's none of your business what I do!"

Anduin took the time to speak up at the sight of the rising tension in the room, " If we could talk about more important things… What is the true statues of the Horde and the Alliance? The healer told us bits and pieces but you would know the most information."

Alleria paused before answering, " Both factions are fighting inch by inch for more territory, the night elfs seek to reclaim their kingdom but it is a never ending battle. While the forsaken want to retake lost land as well. Greymane is a decent leader but his brash decisions leads to mounting cadultites. While the horde leader Nathanos is cunning, but lacks experience in a leadership position." Allera replied before looking to her sister. "That tends to happen when your someone's lap dog for years." She added.

" At least my forces aren't being lead by mad worgen with the emotional issues of a child, Nathaons has proven himself before and he shall again."

" So not much has changed, It seems as though I have a lot of work to do when I get back." Anduin replied.

"That you do." Alleria commented before addressing her sister.

" I'm more curious about what your going to do sister? Now that you're alive the forsaken wont accept you as their ruler and not to mention the explantation you would have to give for your transformation."

Sylvanas huffed in annoyance, she really did grow tired of this unexpected interaction with her older sister.

"My rule is law, they would either accept my rule or die, I have a new body but I am the same Warchief and Anduin is the same high king. We will meet on the battlefield and finish this war, it will only end in one outcome." She declared before she heard Anduin chuckle.

" You can drop the whole bitter warchief act now Sylvanas,we both know we wont kill each other, fighting yes but killing each no." He explained

"He is right Sylvanas because of the lines you two crossed it would be nearly impossible to fight each other on the battlefield. No doubt you both would be concerned for each others safety." Alleria added.

Sylvanas turned her head in anger, she knew this was true, although she didnt love the man child she did care for him somewhat which was even strange hearing it from herself, was it the markings that made her feel this way? In reality she didn't how to uphold her leadership position while being in bed with the enemy both literally and figuratively. Anduin may desire peace but she wasn't as naive to think that everyone in the alliance thought the same and she herself knew that peace isn't an option.

" I think we can figure something out besides.." Anduin suddenly paused as the door opened to reveal Arator and Turalyon who apparently hadn't noticed the occupants in the room as they were involved in their own conversation.

" See son I told you I always had a way of finding your mother.." Turalyon chuckled before he turned to the occupations in the room, " By the light!" He gasped.

Alleria shook her head, "Dammit Turalyon the door was locked for a reason, I told you I would be right back. Why do you insist on poking your head in things that do not concern you!" She yelled,knowing that Anduin would have to explain his story again.

Sylvanas simply got up in anger while excusing herself past her nephew not wanting to engage in anymore conversation, she needed to be alone and finding a hot bathe would be the perfect solution.

"Is that…" Arator gasped, to which his mother nodded.

'But how.." Turalyon said, " I heard that high king Anduin was found, but I didn't know that she was here as well and why is she.."

"Alive?" Alleria added, " Anduin will explain." she replied looking towards Anduin to fill in the blanks.

Anduin wore a tired expression, he really didn't want to keep recounting the story but by the looks of it he would have to do it more often, so he might as he get used to it. After a long but not to brief explanation Turalyon and his son were floored, which surprised Anduin because Turalyon himself had become basically imortable due to the Naru and its light forged powers. So there shouldn't be much to be astonished when dealing with the light.

" Did I not tell you that the light could do incredible things Alleria. Bringing the undead back to life is no small task and to full completion as well. But High king Anduin you have made a grave mistake in linking yourself to her not just physically but spiritually as well. She may be revived but she certainly has emotional scars that can steer her hatred for humans, however I can understand how it happend. Being alone for that much time in danger, never knowing if the day you wake up will be your last, it really brings people together, no matter how they may feel about each other." Turalyon said.

" He is right Anduin, you have a lot on your plate in terms of dealing with my younger sister, she can be cut throat. However as fate would have it I didn't expect it to see Sylvanas alive again, it does bring me joy to my heart that she is free from that curse."

"Yes, however at times it seems like she hasn't thrown off the mentality of that curse. Although she has been changing and I don't believe that is by luck." Anduin chimed in.

"Mother this could be the lights hand working, she must have an important destiny to fulfill, even if she has done horrible things on Azeroth."

" That could possibly be true, but first she needs to realise that she is now Sylvanas windrunner and not the banshee queen anymore. I do not believe the undead would recognise her rule also the alliance may put her on trail and not without reason."

" You think the forsaken would kill her?" Anduin asked, adjusting himself in his seat.

Turalyon had his hand under his chin, most certainly thinking of an answer, " It's tough to say, I heard she has done many things for them but they don't take to kindly to the living."

" I can only see the undead high elven rangers following her, but as for undead humans... that's a whole other deal." Alleria added.

"Her life would certainly be in danger, so what do you propose?" Anduin added.

" I have an idea." Arator stated as the eyes in the room move to him.

" She is no longer forsaken but she is still a Quel, dorei. Let the horde leaders see her one by one and she can go from there. Also I'm sure the blood elves would accept her into their fold as long as she is not well.."

" showing yet.." Alleria stated seeing Anduin blush.

"Well we still don't know if she is or not." Arator replied.

" I can guarantee they will lay together again, It's clear as day that they won't stop even when we arrive in Azeroth. I have no doubt in my mind that a child is in your future very soon and that's without the void. However I recommend we convince Sylvanas to go to Silvermoon along with our sister to lighten the shock."

"Why can't you go?" Anduin asked out of curiosity.

Turalyon coughed, " She is banned from silvermoon due to her tampering with the void, Arator is a half elf and they don't take too kindly to them and I think my situation is self explanatory." He chuckled.

" I see" Anduin said before releasing a sigh, " I would certainly have to explain my journey to leaders of the alliance, of course leaving out many details. It almost seems like this was a vacation as twisted as it sounds."

" We all have are burdens to bear Anduin, you just have more responsibility as the high king of the Alliance." Turalyon replied, " Go find Sylvanas, I'm certain you have the best chance of making her go to silvermoon, if I know anything about Alleria is that windrunner's are very stubborn but will move for the right reasons." he laughed before Alleira punched him in the arm.

"Ignorant Human." Alleria spat, " You have never dropped those ignorant and foolish statements Turalyon. It seems that thousands of years haven't put a damper on it either."

Arator smiled at Anduin before he nudged him, " High king Anduin you better get going, once they get like this its hard stop." he laughed as Anduin smiled and said his goodbyes.

" I hate my family" Sylvanas muttered as she sunk in the hot waters of the bath. She was kindly directed to the communal baths by an eredar who ran the local inn stationed on the ship and after what seemed like an hour she finally found the private bath the Eredar told her about. The twenty four hours had been extremely taxing and exhausting and she was glad to finally obtain some rest.

" My sister was always the one to think she was better than everyone else, the hero!" she spat. Sylvanas knew she didn't hate her sister but she carried a great destian for her after she was called a monster. She didn't choose to become what Arthas created, it was forced upon her, just like her new condition now. Did her older sister somehow think she was better? Choosing to be apart of the void and taking on its powers and who was she to judge her? Suddenly Sylvanas was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a sound behind her.

"So I found you." Anduin said as he stood nude before her, no longer showing the same feelings towards nakedness. Sylvanas reasoned it was because of there technicality of marriage, it was certainly a far cry from what he was like before. They both became comfortable around each other far to quickly but Sylvanas didn't mind as long as she got something out of it.

" Yes you did little lion." she said, rolling her eyes as he came closer.

" I have come to talk about our future."

Sylvanas raised her long eyebrow, " We have no future together boy! only war and battle. Don't get used to this closeness or it could be the death of you."

Anduin raised both of their arms that held the markings to her face. " These say different! You know the forsaken won't accept you Sylvanas, not to mention the other fractions. Arator has suggested you stay in silvermoon for some time so the Horde leaders could get used to your new condition." Anduin asserted.

Sylvanas yanked her arm from Anduins, " I don't care what they mean I don't love you! What happened is over and now we are back to reality Anduin! I will go back to orgrimmar and continue to rule, I won't be pushed into Silvermoon! "

Anduin became frustrated and brought her body into his, " Be reasonable Sylvanas, bide your time in Silvermoon and see the horde leaders one by one! You're being ridiculous! "

She knew he was right but her pride wouldn't admit it and she responded the only way she knew how which was to turn her head in anger.

" And to address your other point… Look me in the eye and tell me you don't care about me." Anduin said softly as he turned her chin to look at him. Her gold tinted eyes shined bright as the water continued to pour down both their bodies. She couldn't say it...she knew she cared deeply for him, not so much as love but an acceptance of him in her life.

Anduin closed his eyes as he brought his lips to hers as passion inswed but Sylvanas briefly broke the kiss, " I will only go to silvermoon, if you let me visit stormwind with you." she smirked finally submitting in some way to reason, but she wanted something out of it

Anduin wore a shocked expression, " They would recognise you unless.."

" I will dye my hair black." Sylvanas replied.

"Why would you want to visit stormwind? It's full of humans."

" I want to see the look on your face when you explain your journey to the nobles and the dog." She smirked with a foxy grin.

Anduin relented," Fine but you better keep your word Sylvanas, it's for your safety."

Sylvanas scoft, " I don't need your protecting human I have.." Sylvanas was silenced as Anduin brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss and soon after they made what seemed like passionate love for the first Sylvanas made sure to bite her lips together as the increasing pleasure mounted and screams of ecstasy threatened to escape her pink lips.

"Anduin!" Sylvanas screamed as they both reached a climax. She clawed into Anduins back as he grasped her hips harder. " Sylvanas." Anduin moaned as he came to a climax.

He quickly covered her mouth with his own as more expressions of pleasure echoed from her lips, "Let me remind you that this is a public place Sylvanas." Anduin smiled, breathing in and out deeply while seeing her roll her eyes in response.

" Let them hear me, it shows that you are at least halfway decent in pleasing me." Sylvanas replied before she got out of the tub. She saw a perplexed look on Anduin face which only slightly caught her interest. " What is bothering you boy?" she asked harsher than intended.

Anduin quickly raised his head, " Did that time feel different to you? More intimate."

Sylvanas briefly paused shaking her head, " I don't know what you talking about" she lied. Not willing to agree with the truth. She knew this time was different, she felt more connected with him in a way never thought of. It was more than just sex and Sylvanas was scared of that, she was frightened of vulnerability. She already revealed too much of herself when they were on that forsaken planet and now it continued.

" Most likely just me then ." Anduin replied, drying himself off with a towel and seeing her put on clothes with speed.

" Yes the hallucinations of a boy, nothing more." Sylvanas replied before quickly making her way to her quarters with Anduin quickly in tow

" I need some time alone Anduin." Sylvanas spat in a irritated tone.

" I will give you that time alone but promise me you will do what we suggest, just for a few months." Anduin almost pleaded hoping she would see reason.

" I will always do what I please but I will consider it greatly, I don't care if it's not what you want to hear." Sylvanas said, making sure her tone was low as they were in the center of the ship around wondering glances. From the corner of her eye she saw many humans, eredar and other light empowered species walking around the ship. It almost reminded her disgustingly of the alliance, which was another reason why she wanted to get to her quarters as soon as possible.

" As long as you consider it." He said lightly kissing her on the lips which she surprisingly accepted before they went their separate ways. Shortly after Anduin found Turalyon and Arator sitting in the ships tavern, they seemed to be in a deep conversation before Arator caught sight of Anduin. " High king Anduin come sit with us." Arator excamiled, pulling out a seat for the high king.

" How did it go Anduin? Did the new queen of the alliance relent in her pursuit of acceptance with the forsaken?" Turalyon chuckled.

Anduin sighed as the waiter placed a glass of eredar beer on the table, he nodded towards the waiter as a sign of thanks before he spoke. " She seems to be considering it, by my hope is that before we get back to Azeroth her mind would be set on going to Silvermoon."

"Well hopefully its soon." Arator said.

"How long before we arrive?"

" In at least eight hours." Turalyon said, seeing the Anduins face go pale.

" By the light! How?"

" Light force speed Anduin." Turalyon smiled, " We reversed engineered some of the older Eredar ships the legion had. The Eredar worked hard and eventually they found out the secrets of the old technology. Although they are hesitant to give the technology to the alliance or horde, the last thing the galaxy needs is the horrible war on azeroth being stretched into the stars."

"Eventually the technology will be available father, it's only a matter of time." Arator added.

" Hopefully when it is available it will be used for exploration and not for war. I have seen enough of it in my lifetime and I certainly don't want to see more. This is why I rather be with the light forged army instead of being on Azeroth, however with the war kicking up I will have to aid your mother. I cannot stomach her taking on all of that responsibility alone." He added

" Light help me" Anduin said aloud as the realization just hit him. He had to shoulder the alliance and a nearly insane wife that in title was his sworn enemy and could very well be the mother of his future children.

" Don't worry Anduin the light will guide you, I am certain things will work out for the best." Arator said with encouragement.

" He is right Anduin, things worked out between Alleria and I."

" Sir did Alleria every try to kill you?" Anduin asked in all seriousness as he downed his beer thinking he would need a few more to deal with his current flow of thoughts.

Turalyon chuckled, " Well once when she was pregant with Arator and the second time when I had made her highly angry. She tells me she missed on purpose but Alleria missed and that's a fact." He laughed.

" Where did she try to shoot you father?"

" In the old family jewels son."

" Well maybe I can survive." Anduin laughed along with Arator and Turalyon.


	10. Chapter 10

Sylvanas gripped the rails tightly as the detachment ship landed just outside Silvermoon. She felt a bone chilling breeze blow past her platinum blood hair which happily reminded her of Quel 'Thalas harsh winter season.

"Home" She mumbled softly.

She thought it was ironic, the ship placing itself next to the ruins of windrunner spire, it was certainly unexpected. But It brought back so many memories both good and bad to her mind. In a way this was a homecoming of sorts and she was hopeful for the future, no matter how difficult it proved to be.

" Welcome home lady windrunner," Anduin said as he came beside her. She noticed his beard had grown to full form along with his hair, which was held in place by a small blue cloth. "Anduin you show alliance pride in even the smallest things." she said, motioning towards the blue cloth to which Anduin smiled in response. He also wore a heavy Gilnean coat, recognized by its impressive leather work and color. However not exactly her taste, as she fancied purple or gray but it did its job. She wouldn't admit it a loud as it would wound her pride, but he looked very handsome.

Sylvanas inhaled deeply, smelling the cold winter weather of Quel'thalas along with the slight scent of dead leaves which clung to the trees bellow.

" It's good to be back Anduin," Sylvanas replied.

" Did your trusted associates send the letters already?" He asked.

" After spending five days in orbit they better! I specifically wrote the letters to the leaders of the horde with the intent that they should arrive in Silvermoon next week. Despite there feelings against war, the Eredar still delivered the letters promptly and for that they have my thanks."

" Well I have noticed that you haven't called them the goat people in a long time, so you have gotten better." He chuckled.

" Oh hush Boy." Sylvanas smirked as she turned to him, " Soon we will be parting and once again we will be enemies." she voiced in a serious tone.

Anduin released a heavy breath as he overlooked the snow that blanketed the fields of Quel'thalas. His eyes caught site of bright lanterns which lined the streets and roads of the countryside below the ship. Dusk had taken took over and now the scenery looked simply beautiful.

" You know we're not enemies Sylvanas." he said, sending a side glance in her direction as she adjusted her heavy gray coat.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, " Yes we are."

Anduin shook his head and smiled, " I'm not going to go back and forth with you my lovely wife."

" You won't have to, I already made the decision." She smirked, " Besides human who are you to tell me what to do?" she asked, getting closer and wrapping her hands around his sides.

" Your king." Anduin smiled, before he did the same. " And you have to obey your king." he chuckled.

" Humph, the war chief obeying the king of the alliance, how ridiculous." She mocked.

" Well you did follow my directions this time, are you not meeting with the members of the horde to discuss your new condition like I asked?" He smiled.

Sylvanas turned her head, " It's only because I thought it was best to do so Anduin, I only listened to the information and made my own decision." She said proudly.

Anduin threw his head back in laughter, " Why are you high elves so prideful?"

" It's just the way we are." Sylvanas asserted, " I would dare to say that humans are very prideful for such a short lived race." She blurted out, suddenly catching the hurt look in Anduins eye. Something that both of them had not come to terms with was that even if things ended up happily ever after she would live out the rest of her life span of thousands of years, while Anduin would live until about eighty. Why did she care, this fling was over? But something in her wanted more, she didn't want this to be the end of them. Sylvanas knew she had grown attached to him and she couldn't separate her feelings from the intimacy they often engaged in.

" I apologize I misspoke." She corrected.

" No.. it's just that whenever I think about death it reminds me of my father and the so called curse of my family." he said

Sylvanas raised her eyebrows in confusion, she thought he had been her by her comment regarding human life span. "What do you mean?" She asked.

" Most of the men in my family have a habit of dying young and leaving our children alone." He explained, " But I trust in the light in whatever fate it has for me, even if it means being with you for years, which by the way is not so bad." He grinned.

" Well I certainly don't want to raise a child alone Anduin." she blurted out before regretting it.

Anduin had a confused look on his face, " Are you?"

" I don't know yet, I threw up this morning and unfortunately it's a possibility. Its odd it isn't it, I envied my sisters for having children when I couldn't, angry at Arthas for taking away that ability from me. I almost hated my sisters for a long time, jealousy has a way off spawning that kind of emotion. But now something that was so far out of reach is as close as my next breath."

" Fate has a way of doing that Sylvanas." Anduin replied, taking her chin into his hand. Her golden eyes had a look of emotional turmoil, her face contorted into a somewhat of an angry expression.

" Fate or destiny hasn't been kind to me for most of my adult life, why now Anduin ? I hated you at first but I grew attached to you against my better judgement. You unknowingly regenerated my dead body and allowed me to manipulate you into marrying me which was how we got this!" Sylvanas spat motioning towards their markings. " My whole purpose was to just use you for sex and now we have made a mess of things! What's worst of all is that I can't even bring myself to kill you anymore!" She cried as she finally released most of her pent up emotions that had been buried for so long.

Anduin thought it best not to saying anything but to just hold her into a tight embrace as she cried into his chest. They stood there for an hour, both feeling the light fall of snowflakes on their heads. Sylvanas for the most part had calmed down but still held on tightly to his coat, almost tearing pieces of cloth in the process. They both suddenly heard footsteps behind them as they turned to see Alleria and Arator.

" Sister they are ready to see you and all the preparations have been made, your old friend Lor'themar will guide you into the meeting. He has been told a brief recount of the story with many parts being left out, I suggest you fabricate most of it."

" I understand." Sylvanas replied before Alleria and her son left the couple.

" Well this is goodbye for now, but promise you will at least write me under a different name, don't forget a king can get lonely." Anduin smiled.

Sylvanas quickly wiped the tears from her face, " I may grace you with a letter and maybe even a visit boy." she smirked, before she turned to go but not before Anduin grabbed her and gave the most passionate kiss he could muster. Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Anduins back as the kiss deepened, but soon the kiss ended as both parties knew they had to get back to their duties as both respecting rulers of their fraction.

Sylvanas turned her head in slight sadness, " Thank you Anduin."

Anduin gave her a smile, " Don't worry about it but please be safe and if you need anything just write and if we see each other on the battlefield i'll watch your back."

" I may watch your back if you promise to bring me to ecstasy before the battle, let us escape in secret." She smirked as she turned to leave.

" And get us both killed?" Anduin chuckled before they said their goodbyes, officially leaving Anduin alone for the first time in months

.

" I think I love her Father, but a king must rule for his people." Anduin confessed, seeing his breath turn into mist due to the cold.

Anduin knew he had just as much responsibility on his shoulders as Sylvanas and he wasn't looking forward to it, but his people awaited his return anxiously. Through his experience he was only gone for five months but on Azeroth it had been two years. What would his father have done in a situation like this? Tell the truth or lie, these thoughts plagued Anduins mind as of late and wouldn't leave anytime soon. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts as Turalyon came beside him.

" Are you ready Anduin?" The older paladin asked.

Anduin nodded his head in agreement before they both left.

Veressea never acted as high and mighty as Alleria but Sylvanas had always considered her somewhat of an annoyance. She would remember seeing her baby sister follow her around everywhere mimicking her movements or speech. It wasn't until they reached their teenage years that Veressea branched out and became her own women, much to Sylvanas relief. Although with the recent events to say that Veressea had been shocked was an understatement. Upon seeing her older sister alive for the first time in years she was meet with an astonished look and then a hug which Sylvanas didn't expect.

"Alleria had told me what happened but to see it with my own two eyes, I can't believe it,your.."

"Alive, yes I know, I have heard it much in the past four months. It had been quite irritating Vereesa. Now can we get on with this journey to Silvermoon." Sylvanas sighed, knowing her sister would ask hundreds of questions on there way to Lor thermars greeting party.

" You have to tell me Sylvanas! Alleria wouldn't divulge everything I wanted to know, especially about you and the king. How did such a thing happen? I thought you hated humans." Vereesa asked in disbelief.

Sylvanas shook her head as they made there way past the hedges of snow that laid upon the beaten path. Veressa had said the journey would be an hour long walk but this was ridiculous, her feet felt very cold and she had worn leather boots! She certainly didn't miss this aspect of being alive, she had hated the cold, mostly likely a grim reminder of Arthas and his chilling grip.

After answering most of her younger sisters questions, Sylvanas was drained but she pushed on into the conversation. " Things are complicated between us " Sylvanas replied, glancing at the red markings on her arm.

" Sex can do that sort of thing sister." Veressa laughed, jumping over a down tree.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, " Yes it can, but he has shown me a side of humans that I have never seen before."

Veressa smiled, " Alleria was right you have changed."

" Be quite! I am still the same war chief that will bring the alliance to its knees." Sylvanas spat to which Veressa laughed.

" No your not Sylvanas, must I remind you that we meet shortly after the bombing that killed my husband, you were cold and distant, so much so that it had rubbed off on me. When he died all I felt was hate and outrage. For once I finally knew how you felt to have something you love ripped away from you in an instant, I admired and hated you for acquiring power and getting revenge on those who did wrong unto you but.."

Sylvanas paused, moving her eyes to the bright moon that hung over the Quel thalas, " But what?"

Veressa turned to look at her sister with slight tears in her eyes, " I knew that it wouldn't bring him back and it would paint a horrible picture to my children. I didn't want them to be consumed by hatred, so I took time away from everything. The horde and Alliance, I spent a great deal of time with my children and allowed it heal some of our wounds and for the first time in years since my husband died I had peace. I could finally sleep at night and not have nightmares or wake up with depression and anger."

Sylvanas gave a brief smile towards her sister, " That is good to hear Veressa but what does that have to do with my supposed change in behavior?"

Veressia looked Sylvanas dead in the eyes, " I can tell the anger and hate you had is seeping away from you. Sister you clearly have peace with you, your no longer at war with life itself." She stated, reminding Slyvanans of the words the night elven ranger had spoke to her before she passed.

" Perhaps." she replied, seeing the familiar signs above the should be arriving at their destination soon.

" It's not perhaps you have a new life and opportunity, Arthas has not won this day sister, you are free from his curse,married and may be with child. I even envy you somewhat, Anduin certainly has an eye for you, unfortunately this can turn into a huge political disaster."

" I understand that Veressia, most of the horde would disown me if they knew the truth and Anduins precious people want my head on a platter."

" You know he wouldn't let that happen Sylvanas, although to be truthful you have committed horrible atrocities. It's not insane to think that they would trail you for war crimes."

Sylvanas only shrugged her shoulders, she knew in the deepest regions of her heart that she did what she did out of hate and malice but she couldn't go back in time and change events. Yes she knew the burning of teldrassil was both unnecessary and unjustified but it satisfied her blood lust and anger. She could distinctly remember the ghostly cries of children burning, as the tree collapsed upon itself. For that one moment she didn't think she was any better than Arthas. But, like many others thoughts she pushed them back to the deepest regions of her mind.

" Anduin's forgiveness most certainly has its depths but the same cannot be said for the rest of the alliance leaders and to be honest I don't need there forgiveness, it's not like they have clean hands either."

" Yes but you are public enemy number one." Verressa added.

" And despite that I will continue to rule the horde with an iron fist, But perhaps I won't antagonize my husband for a while, after all I have need of him."

" So the sex must be amazing I take it." her sister chuckled much to Sylvanas embarrassment.

" He is a good lover, we must have made love more times than I can count. That damned fool knows my body so well now. He most certainly isn't as pious as he claims to be." She replied seeing the silvermoon guard approach.

" Finally we are here." Verressa stated as the guards nodded in there direction,"Welcome home sister." Vereesa announced as they were meet with more elven soldiers along with Lor'themar who wore an expression of shock.

"So the rumor was true! By the sunwell you are restored Sylvanas!" Lor themar gasped.

" Unfortunately, however must we discuss the details outside in the cold! Your war chief requires heat Lor themar, I am no longer undead." Sylvanas spat, absolutely tired of the cold weather.

" Oh but of course Lady windrunner, we will have one of our mages port you immediately." he said and soon after Sylvanas found herself in the presence of a warm fire inside of silvermoon's ruling palace. She had been meet with many blood elfs who shouted in excitement upon seeing her return.

" A welcome befitting of war chief, sister." Veressa announced, standing alongside her.

Sylvanas raised her eyebrows in confusion, " Are you staying?"

" Oh by the sunwell no, I only wanted to escort you to silvermoon, I have other duties to attend to such as checking up on my sons. But if you need anything I am only a portal away in dalaran." Veressia replied before she hugged her sister and hearted away. " We did she become so physical?" Sylvanas pondered.

It was a short time before Sylvanas sat at a table along with Lor themar and many of his advisors who eagerly awaited her answers. She recognised some of the faces that seemed to exploded with anticipation However she knew she couldn't tell them the truth so she would craft a believable lie that would cease any questions that may give away to much. Sylvanas had simply opted to tell them that a rogue Naru had discovered her on the forsaken planet and used its powers to restore her against her own will. Most had known the Naru had a tendency to play there hand in fate, so it had been a believable lie for the most part.

" I woke up and discovered that I was no longer forsaken, the wretched Naru had essentially forced its hand!" Sylvanas lied.

" How horrible and disgusting, to think the Erdar worship such creatures that sit on their moral high ground!" Grand magister Rommath spat.

" Yes it was quite unpleasant, however I must move on and continue to push forward with my plans to crush the alliance, I'm no longer forsaken but I still would do anything for my people."

" I assume the army of light found you after some time ?" Lor'themar asked.

" Yes I survived in the jungle for some time and was discovered by the army of light after they had defeated some remnants of the legion, many of the elven people aboard the ship recognised me despite my transformation and quickly informed the captain."

" To survive on a forsaken planet inhabited by savages and demons! By the sunwell Sylvanas you most certainly earned the name high huntress ranger general for a reason." Lore themar chimed in.

" Yes it was certainly a hard journey but I forced myself to fight regardless of the mounting obstacles and challenges. My people were my soul driving force and I certainly wasn't going to give the alliance dogs the saitfiscation in watching my horde fight without me for long" Sylvanas smirked. " Now to discuss more important matters how has the war been coming along in my absence, I expect my champion Nathanos has led the forces brilliantly."

" Yes lady windrunner he has been brilliant however, there hasn't been a major victory in months. It seems as though the alliance is persistent in not giving up a single inch of land." Lor'themar answered.

" There pig of a king had given them inspiration before he left, such a shame, I heard they found the bastard on the planet as well, did you ever see him lady windrunner? Would have certainly ended the war with a well placed arrow." Halduron Brightwing said as many other elves agreed.

" After are disappearance in Lordaeron I didn't see him on the planet, however I briefly saw him on the ship, his presence disgusted me." Sylvanas said, almost laughing at the elves who believed what she was saying.

" I am sorry to hear that you didn't have the chance to kill that disgusting human bastard! I say all the humans must die, dirty mongrels and to think that some of our own would interbreed with the race is even more disgusting, they must be mentally ill." Grand magister Rommath remarked which earned him a glare from Sylvanas as the room grew cold.

" I suggest you watch your mouth Magister, my sisters married human men and although I may not agree, they are certainly not mentally ill and are more than capable to lead any force efficiently. " Sylvanas spat as her temper flared.

Rommath studdard before he spoke, " Apologies lady windrunner, but alas the human king is a disgusting piece of.."

" I said shut your mouth Rommath!" Sylvanas yelled not releasing she broke the table in half when she banged her hand against the surfance, leaveing a small crater in the floor. She suddenly looked to see the markings on her arm light up bright knew what caused this outburst, she couldn't stand the remarks about her sisters nor Anduin and she wouldn't stand for it. Anduin was husband and if anything bad was going to be said about him it would come from her mouth. Not some scum like Rommath!

Rommath saw a side glance form lady liadrin before he blinked away, thinking it best for his safety.

Sylvanas released a large breath before she sat back down ignoring the surprised looks.

" I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are happy to have you back Sylvanas, we understand that you want to meet with the Horde leaders separately next week?" Lady Liadrin asked, being the bravest one among the others to break the tension in the room.

Sylvanas sipped her tea, slightly enjoying the taste before answering, " Yes I would, I thought it best that they see my new appearance one by one and I answer any questions they might have. Also I don't know how the the forsaken would take my new condition so we will have to see.

" Well only time will tell but I think it best you get some rest Sylvanas,you most certainly need it after the long journey." Lore themar said.

" Yes that is a wonderful idea, can you show me to my quarters." Sylvanas asked before he nodded towards lady liadrin.

" Yes sir," she replied before she lead Sylvanas to her room, they walked in silence for some time before lady liadrin decided to break the tension.

" Lady windrunner if I may ask a question?"

" Be quick about it." Sylvanas replied with a bored expression, hating the endless questions that preceded to come forth ever since she got off the ship.

" When did you and the king fall in love." She asked plainly before Sylvanas quickly grabbed her by the arm and moved her into the room, closing the door behind her.

" What are you getting at? Your answer will decide your fate so speak wisely," Sylvanas threatened, meaning every last word of it.

Lady liadrin shook her head before raising her hands and sitting down on the bed " I served on the ship that rescued you lady windrunner. I got tired of the endless waring between the fractions and wanted to serve elsewhere. I don't care for endless fighting and my one and only desire is that the light guides my life in the right direction. However last week I took a bath in the communal part of the ship and observed you and the king…" she said blushing bright red.

" What! How? We were alone for some time." Sylvanas gasped. Faintly remembering sounds behind them as they made love but later dismissed it.

" Not until I arrived, at first i didn't recognise you two with the high king sporting a handsome beard and well your new body, but once I checked twice there was no mistaking it." She confessed.

" I should kill you now paladin! I don't care if you are a light wielder, if even a word of this escapes your mouth to others it could lead to horrible consequences!'

"Lady windrunner I won't tell a soul, I am sorry for intruding but I genuinely want to know, I did observe you two for some time and the way you made love was amazing, it couldn't have been just a one night stand, it was passionate, an erotic dance." Lady liadrin confessed before Sylvanas rolled her eyes sensing that she was telling the truth.

" I have a human mate as well, I meet him when the vindicar traveled to argus, he had been a human paladin who served in the army of light. I know he loves me but he keeps saying it wont work but after I saw you and High king Anduin wrynn It gave me hope." Lady liadrin sighed as she turned her head, almost in tears. " I apologise again but I just want answers because I love him so much and I want a future."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, her relationship with Anduin was complicated at best, what advice would she give?

" Just plan for the future and don't let him impregnate you unexpectedly! My advice would be to leave Silvermoon and serve with him in the army of light, screw to your heart's content, drink and be merry. Anduin and I have a long way to go and I wouldn't even wish our situation on anyone. Now leave, I am going to bed Liadrin!" Sylvanas replied, seeing a large smile on her face. She quickly thanked Sylvanas and turned to leave, but not before she swore secrecy on her life which was the most sacred thing she could swear on.

Sylvanas dug herself into the beds covers as her thoughts drifted, how in the world had they been discovered? Had she been to loud or passionate, dame Anduin! How did he get so good in just a short amount of time. It was then that Sylvanas missed him, not just for the sex but for his comfort and that stupid smile and idiotic grin along with his blue eyes. Was she falling in love with him... no did she already love him? She would see him next week when he speaks to the alliance leaders, she knew he would be about his word however she needed to make sure her disguise worked. It would prove to be some amusement in there hectic lives and a much needed rest after her meeting with the horde faction leaders. But until then she needed to deal with the Lor'themar and the rest of the blood elves.

" Bain would be the most reasonable, Anduin often spoke of him during our time on the planet. Apparently he was good friends with the Turian so maybe I could tell him the truth." Sylvanas pondered.

"Nathanos, my loyal champion how would you react if you knew the truth." Sylvanas said aloud as she suddenly felt her stomach jump. She quickly got up and threw up into a urn as she felt herself becoming sick. That was the fourth time that night it happened and sooner or later Sylvanas knew she would have to go see a healer. It wasn't exactly a good idea for her to jump right into sex after she was regenerated, she couldn't even remember the last time she was on her cycle for obvious reasons.

"Great." Sylvanas sighed, in truth she knew she was pregnant but denied it with all of her being. All of her teasing of half elf children had become a reality, she was going to have one and with her sworn mortal enemy.

"Damn you Alleria." Sylvanas cursed remembering her sister words on the ship, although she would tell Anduin later, now was not the time.


	11. Chapter 11

Anduin inhaled deeply as the ship docked in stormwind harbour, the warm air entered his lungs with a sweet smelling aroma. He was home and it felt amazing, Anduin knew he had spent enough time away from the work that needed to be done and by the light it had been such a long time since he looked at a paper, let alone sign anything. Most of the painstaking hours of hard work went towards the interfraction peace that he dreamt of since he was a child and now with recent events it didn't seem so far off.

"My king we are here." One of his guards announced as Anduin could vaguely make out crowds of people who gathered in the harbor.

" I didn't expect such a large welcoming party" Anduin smiled.

" We certainly missed our king and didn't think it wise to not throw a welcome home party, the dwarves brought there best beer and ale while the Eredar along with the worgen brought the best meat Azeroth could offer. Also, no one could forget the vast amounts of fruits and vegetables the Kaldorei gathered as well. My king it is a feast for the ages and we are all excited to have you back."

" It's good to be back." Anduin smiled as he stepped off the ship to see a huge crowd cheer in excitement. Anduin was astonished by the sheer number of people from all races in the alliance. It seemed true that he was highly missed and loved in his absence , Anduin knew he was well liked but he could never imagine this warm of a welcome.

"Anduin!" shouted a deep hollowed voice as the king turned around to feel Genn Greymane in his worgen form wrap him into a tight hug.

" Genn..to strong.' Anduin hissed before the worgen put him back down.

" Apologies my king." Genn smiled, looking at the king up and down.

" I see you have grown a beard Anduin and I must say it suits you along with the muscle I see you gained. Sooner or later you will be just a big as your father." He chuckled.

" I am trying Genn, we all must look our part as leaders, maybe with my new beard and muscle the other races will stop calling me the boy king." Anduin smiled.

Genn laughed, " I don't know about that my boy, but come and address your people, they have been waiting patiently for your return, we all have. Not once did we think you were dead nor did we give up on the battlefield. We always remembered your words of encouragement even when the battles seemed hopeless."

Anduin smiled, " I was just being used by the light nothing more or less, but I am encouraged to hear that it was able to raise moral."

' Of course Anduin, I will admit that my leadership skills for the past two years haven't been the best, but I did what I could with what we had." Genn sadly confessed looking away in slight shame.

Anduin laid a hand on Gens shoulder, " Genn you lead the only way you knew how and yes things could have gone a tad bit better but it was the best you could do."

Genn nodded in agreement before the ceremony commenced, he knew this event would be one for the ages but couldn't have ever imagine that it would bring this much of an audience. However Anduin was well loved by the people so word must of spread quickly of his rescue and arrival to Azeroth. He even managed to spot a few void elves in the crowd, who must have accompanied Alleira for the ceremony.

"My king the people await your speech." One royal guards announced as Anduin nodded and approached the podium. The large crowd suddenly stopped any sudden noise before Anduin began his speech. Light knows the only thing he wanted at the moment was to be in a warm bed with Sylvanas at his side but neither was an option at the moment, so he would have to muster as much strength as possible.

" People of the Alliance your king has returned!" Anduin exclaimed, seeing the crowd erupt with excitement.

Anduin waited for the cheers to die down before he continued, " I was told that in my absence you all fought bravely and courageously, I was told that my words of encouragement helped our troops in battle and I am very pleased to hear this. I know this war has taken a toll on us all, we have lost family and friends to the endless cycle of hatred that seems to plague Azeroth since its creation. However I promise to usher in a age of peace between both fractions, I am saying this because during my time alone on that planet I saw what war can do and its devastating, It sucks away life and leaves an empty husk in its wake. I do not know how much longer this war will go on, but I swear by my last dying breath that you all will see peace before my time has come to an end. I thank you all for your patience and commitment to your duty as citizens of the alliance. I look forward to joining our troops on the battlefield once more and lastly light be with you all! " Anduin finished as most in the crowd started clapping and cheering.

Anduin turned to see a smiling Genn greymane along with Valen, who must have snuck up on the unsuspecting king while he was speaking.

" Amazing speech Anduin, I am sure it will boost the moral of your troops even more." Valen smiled as Anduin gave the older Ereder a warm embrace like a child would a father.

" I have missed your wise words old friend, they have always had a way of motivating me in times of discouragement."

Valen gave Anduin a warm smile, " I'm glad to see that I could help Anduin but I sense you have grown in your powers. I dare to say that soon you may eclipse my own abilities with the light.

Anduin chuckled, " Oh no Valen you will always be my superior, but I had to get stronger or else I would be a valuable lamb on the battlefield."

"Most certainly prey for a mad orc." Genn laughed, "Anduin it looks as though you could use some rest. How about you go back to the royal chambers and meet with the leaders later. Light knows you need all the sleep you can get while wrestling with the nobles." he added noting that Anduin had bags under his eyes.

" You are right Genn, it's been so long since I've had the luxury of sleeping on royal silk." Anduin teased.

"Go Anduin a king needs his rest," Valen said as Anduin nodded and made his way to his chambers while of course being escorted by the royal guard. He had to admit that he didn't miss this part about being king. At least on the planet he felt normal for once, no one standing guard twenty four seven or waiting hand and foot on him. In fact he hated it, but he could understand it of sorts. Soon after he made his way to his royal chambers he dismissed his guards.

Anduin released a sigh of relief, his room was just as he left it, even the papers that dreadfully awaited him. " just a little more time." he mumbled to himself before he took of his shirt and pants. Anduin caught sight of his toned sculpted body in the mirror, he certainly had gained quite the bit of muscle since he had been away. Lifting heavy logs and running from Sylvanas would put anyone in shape.

" Must of been all that fighting in the jungle." He said to himself before he heard a loud knock at the door and quite the persistent one at that.

"By the light who could that be?" Anduin thought as he quickly answered the door to see Tyrande whisperwind along with her sentinels. She wore an almost see through white dress with Kaldorei sandles, Anduin saw that she had an angeried look on her face which was in stark contrast to her usual calm demeanor.

" Leave us." Tyrande commanded and her guards left without a word.

Anduin raised an eyebrow as he closed the door behind him. She also looked completely rigid and anxious. Something was clearly bothering the her, however why did she choose to come to him?

" Tyrande it is good to see you but why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Anduin asked as he untied his hair and let it fall down to his shoulders.

Anduin watched the night elf pace the room before finding a seat next to the fireplace. After minutes without saying anything she finally spoke.

" You were on the ship with her?" She hissed.

" excuse me? Anduin asked, clearly confused and shocked by not only her question and her behavior.

'My apologies for coming off so brash King Anduin but my scouts have been on the hunt for Sylvanas windrunner since received word she arrived in Azeroth. We were told by the Eredar she was found on the same planet as you but that's all they would tell us." She replied.

Anduin had a feeling this would happen, of course the world stopped for them, but on Azeroth life moved forward. How could he deal with this without harm coming to both sides?

" I only saw her once when I was on the ship and it was far away." Anduin lied but continued, "Why do you ask?"

Tyrande grasped the seat with force before she relaxed.

" She needs to be brought to justice king Anduin and no matter how protected she claims to be, she wont escaped the wrath of the kaldorei !"

" I understand Tyrande, however we must strive for peace, this war has already been a tremendous cost to both sides." Anduin replied before he felt the room grow cold and he watched as her silver eyes grew angrier.

" You didn't hear the children scream as they burned to death, you didn't bury the dead corpses of the little ones as their mothers cried in agony! I once strived for peace like you Anduin, However once I saw more destruction in that one day, than I have seen in my thousands of years of living. Peace became a febel dream for the foolish!"

Anduin shook his head, meeting her gaze. " It is not a fools dream, it is a option for the future. You are right I did not watch the children burn or bury the dead, but I have seen death and know its sting. Tyrande I understand you are emotional grieving for the lives lost on that day but pursue safety for your people instead of war. Assassinating Sylvanas will not help are cause for peace, it will only fan the flames of war and continue the cycle of hatred." Anduin replied.

" You are a light wielder are you not ? We may have different beliefs but draw from the same power, as a priest of the holy light you should be moved to justice for any cause. Knowing when to act and striving for peace are two different views child." Tyrande spat standing up to her full height which clearly was at last a head over Anduin. He himself as of late had a growth spurt to six foot four however still slightly looked up at a nearly seven foot Tyrande.

" Justice is something I will always pursue, however I know when to leave things to the light Tyrande! How about you do the same with all due respect." He replied harder than he intended to.

" We will get justice child and.."

" You are not talking to a child Tyrande you are talking to the high king of stormwind and the leader of the Alliance!" He asserted, his eyes flashing into a gold hue followed by his markings flicking across his arms and chest. This caught Tyrande's eye but she choose not to say anything at the moment.

Tyrande scoffed, " I have lived for thousands of years human, to me you are a child."

Anduin shook his head, remembering that no matter the color of their skin, most elves carried a since of pride when it came to their long lifespans. " And in a moments notice it can come to an end just like mine. You're thousands of years of wisdom is being overridden at the moment by your emotion!"

Tyrande looked at Anduin up and down before turning to leave but choose to say a few words in return. " If i didn't know any better I would say that you are protecting her but to say such a thing is insanity and king Anduin next time you have unsuspecting company please be more decent." Tyrande said with a light blush on her purple cheeks before she left leaving Anduin wondering what she was talking about before he looked down.

"By the light!" Anduin exclaimed, it had been so warm in the room that he didn't know he completely forgot that he was just in his trousers briefs. He had been so lost in the argument he completely forgot to excuse himself. " Why hadn't she said anything before? Maybe she was just too emotional to notice or maybe because of the Kadlori culture regarding nakedness." Anduin thought.

Tyrande calmed herself down as she was accompanied by her guards, she had heard the king grew into quite the handsome man but this was ridiculous, images of malfurion flashed in her mind but what love did they really have? Anduin body was simply amazing even by kaldorei standards. The wild markings on his chest and arms, the scars that lined his chest and abdominal muscles. Toned muscular thighs that no doubt came from his time on that wild world. His long wild blond hair, by Elune she was lusting after the child! Most certainly it didn't help matters when she stood toe to toe with him, she could practically feel power radiating from every pore of his skin. It had started something in her that should be left closed. She even licked her fangs with her tongue when he raised his voice. So unlike her husband who never even raised his voice at her once, he had a spine when it came to protecting the peace of the wild so why not their marriage?

" My queen what did he say." Her guard asked, seeing that Tyrande was clearly lost in her thoughts.

Tyrande quickly shook her head, " As suspected he didn't exactly support are plans but it doesn't matter. I only wished to inform him of our plans for the future so he isn't exactly surprised to find that witches head on his desk! Anduin is a great king and man but at times he can be misguided by his feeble dreams of peace."

" Of course my queen, would you like us to inform your husband of the meeting as well?"

"No that not necessary, I will tell him." She lied. Tyrande and her husband barely spoke, their duties to their people kept them away for the most part. But even when they did speak there wasn't any love between them, just rehashed sweet nothings. It was empty, it was ironic that they had such long lives but spent most of it being away from one another.

" Yes my queen." The guard replied as they exited stormwind keep.

Tyrande felt a slight chill as the wind blue past her purple skin. She longed to be back in the kings quarters next to the warm fire. Something in her, deep within her heart wanted to ride the lion, although she knew it wasn't proper nor acceptable as a priest of Elune. Although at least to her knowledge the king wasn't taken or as humans called it engaged. Perhaps she could have a little fun with the lion. It would temporarily take her mind off the mourning for her people and her lack of love in her marriage.

" Perhaps indeed, talks of peace would no doubt grant his attention to me, most likely in his chambers." Tyrande smirked inwardly as she boarded her ship.

Sylvanas sat impatiently as Bane, followed by his guards entered into her chambers. She didn't know why, but her markings had been fluttering all day and she had a sense that a something was after Anduin. Not in terms of danger but in a claiming sort of way, like an animal coming upon another's territory. It bothered her to no end, however she had to focus on the task at hand, although she had plans to see her younger sister in dalaran in a few hours and then she would meet with Anduin, of course without him suspecting her,she had to always get the upper hand on him.

Bane wore a surprised look on his face, this was the first time he had seen her fully restored. However what changed most about her was her facial expression, of course she still had the same smug look on her face but she looked happier. However he wondered how will this affect her rule over there fraction, was she still unstable and overly emotional or bitter?

" Bane it is good to see you, I have called you here to discuss my new condition and rule over the horde. However I wish to tell you something that I know only you can hold secret and surely if you break my trust I will make you a pealt on my floor." She threatened.

He simply nodded his head in agreement, But he raised his eyebrow in could have the inflamed and feared Sylvanas windrunner asking him for secretly under the threat of death?

Sylvanas dismissed his guards with a simple look as they closed the doors. She quickly performed a silencing spell she learned from lor'themar to bound the room before she spoke.

" You are a friend of the boy king?" She asked.

Bane nodded, "Yes, it is unfortunate that our fractions war between each other. I want peace just like he does but what does Anduin have to do with this conversations war chief?"

Sylvanas exhaled deeply before she told Bane the true story of what happened. She needed close allies in case her secret was discovered and she could only tell people whom she could trust. Anduin put his trust in Bane and so could she. After she was done the light wielding Turian looked as though he had seen the ghost of his father. Bane was at a loss for words and after some time he said nothing but finally found the words to speak.

" In my culture is it said that love can bloom even under the most difficult and unlikely circumstances. Anduin has been known to change the most hardened of hearts,even if it seems like a loss cause to everyone else. Don't worry Sylvanas I will not tell a soul, I cannot bring myself to betray a close friend by putting his wife in danger. However your life will be in danger if the forsaken decided to rebel even most in the horde know there true feelings regarding the living of any race."

"I know that Bane, however I have already spoken with the darkspear tribe and although surprised, they believed the lies and said they would follow along without issue. As you know the goblins care not for anything but money and the pandarians also want peace. I was able to send a letter to Saurfang but I wasn't able to get a reply back, he no doubt is still upset about my so called dishonor."

" Have you spoken to the nightborne and the blood trolls?"

Sylvanas shook her head, "Not yet, although I plan to, the nightborne are a proud people but I doubt they care if I'm still cursed or not." She replied rubbing her stomach unconsciously.

Bane held a glance and instantly recognised what she was doing.

" I have heard of your people bigotry towards children with half blood, how will you hide your pregnancy?" He asked, worrying about the safety of not just her but Anduins child.

"How did you…"

"Even the females in my race rub their midsections unconditionally, most of the time without thinking, It is a sign they are expecting." Bane explained seeing her roll her eyes in annoyance.

" Yes I am expecting a little half elf, however I planned to give him or her away to Anduin when I gave birth. I don't see our little screwed up family living happily ever after. Especially after everything I've done." She replied sadly, looking down at her flat stomach that would soon became big and round.

Bane was quite for some time before he had an idea that she could pursue.

" Sylvanas you could retire and ask for complete isolation. Use it as cover up and move to stormwind with Anduin under the disguise of a high elven women who seeked refuge after the fall of Quel'thalas several years ago. Change your hair color and way of speaking, I doubt anyone would recognise your new face along with your body. If I didn't know better I wouldn't recognise you from several other high elven women."

Sylvanas pondered deeply on these things, retiring at the moment wasn't on the table but perhaps it could be in the future. It wouldn't be hard to blend into the small but thriving population of high elves in the human capital. Also there was the issue of the horde, she knew Anduin wanted peace but most of the other races of the alliance didn't hold the same feelings especially the kaldorei and she would protect her people until her last dying breath.

" I will ponder these things Bane, but I still have a lot to attend. I thank you for your loyalty and you will be rewarded."

Bane shook is head, " No need to Sylvanas, just doing what Anduin would want me to do." he finished before he left her chambers.

Sylvanas laid back as she fiddled with the hearthstone her sister gave her, tomorrow Nathanos would arrive in silvermoon and he would see her, how would he react along with the other dark rangers? Would they accept her or fall back in rejection, she didn't need their approval to rule but it would certainly help her in the long run. In was then that an image of Anduin flashed into her mind and a feeling of sadness washed over her, she missed him, even his annoyance. She released a heavy sigh looking at her desk which was full of papers she had to approve of, but that could wait she needed to see her husband. She quickly wrote a note saying she would be back by tomorrow morning knowing it would be a good enough excuse and called magic energy into the hearthstone that would take her to dalaran.


	12. Chapter 12

" I have always hated large gatherings ." Sylvanas muttered as she passed through the crowds of different races that came to and from the portals in Dalaran's horde district.

Sylvanas knew she only had a few hours before returning to Silvermoon, however she had to see Anduin, surely he had to know she was with child. But her main agenda at the moment was finding Vereesa,who owned a small apartment in the North district of Dalaran. Sylvanas carefully made her way around the crowded streets of Dalaran but came to a stop as she saw something that made her blood turn cold and anger churned throughout her body.

"The remains of frostmourne…" She muttered as her eyes became fixed on the remnants of the cursed sword. The same sword that took her life and put a curse upon her that lasted for decades, her life had completely changed forever and at that time, she knew to be completely dead would be better.

" That sword has destroyed many lives, not just yours sister. " Alleria stated, coming besides Sylvanas.

" I know but many of those lives ended permanently , while others like myself were forced to serve that bastard in pain and agony. Death would be merciful compared to serving him, it's a wonder he didn't rape me in my time of service."

" Anduin had given you a new life, corrected what Arthas did, restored what was lost. I just hope you use this chance to repent of what you have done sister.' Alleria replied before hearing a scoff from Sylvanas.

" Like you are one to talk."

The elder windrunner shook her head, " I've done some questionable things in the past and I know they were wrong and I take full responsibility for them. However you sister, have a hard time doing that. Getting you to admit your wrong would be like pulling a tusk from an orcs mouth, which is nearly impossible." She chuckled.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, " Can we go now? I am sure our younger sister is waiting and I would hate to keep her waiting Alleria." Sylvanas spat before she turned to leave.

" lead the way sister." Alleria smiled as she followed behind, closely observing the way the wind blew her hair. Alleria was reminded of an old image just decades ago. She been following behind Sylvanas as she lead her first hunt, this sudden memory almost brought tears to her eyes. It was a nightmare to find out what happened to Sylvanas when she arrived back in Azeroth and her husband had to hold her for hours as she cried. But now things were different, she had her sister back but Alleria wondered if her mind would change also? Would she still remain vengeful and unstable or would a full change take place.

After some time they finally came upon Veressa apartment, it looked to be on the expensive side, no doubt from her time in the alliance.

" I assume this is her apartment?" Sylvanas asked as Alleria knocked on the door.

" Yes, but unfortunately she never answers the door on time. Last month I had been knocking for nearly ten minutes before she answered the door."

" I would think she would be busy caring for her boys Alleria, have patience." Sylvanas smirked.

Alleria raised an eyebrow, " Perhaps Anduin has taught you something."

" Oh shut up!" Sylvanas spat as the apartment door opened and to their surprise one of their nephews answered the door.

" Galaden, how are you?" Alleria asked as she saw her nephews bright smile.

" Aunty Alleria! " He exclaimed hugging her in a tight embrace before noticing Sylvanas.

" Aunty Sylvanas your not dead anymore!" He said before he suddenly hugged her leg.

" Yes I have noticed that Galaden.." Sylvanas sighed, returning the embrace which was strange for her. She had never been close with any of her nephews after all.

Alleria smiled, " Galaden where is your mother?" She asked.

Galaden raised an eyebrow, " She is in the back with my brother, he fell and scraped his knee so she tending to it, but please come in." Galaden said, welcoming in his aunts into the apartment.

"My mother made cookies." He happily stated, pointing to the warm batch of cookies that came out of the furnace.

" I guess I'll have one." Sylvanas replied before she placed one in her mouth and tasted the warm delicious chocolate.

" Since when do you like chocolate?" Veressa asked as she came out of her sons room.

" Since my dead body was restored! Would you mind your own business little sister. Respect your elders." Sylvanas replied, rolling her eyes and placing another cookie in her mouth.

" Must be the pregnancy." Alleria chimed in as Veressa chuckled.

" It would have to be, I have never known her to like chocolate. I distinctly remember her saying chocolate was disgusting." Veressa laughed.

Sylvanas sighed, " I think that I'm the only mature one here! Anyway did the boy king tell you what time he would be here?"

Veressa raised an eyebrow, " He told me he should be in Dalaran by the afternoon. But I would Imagine it would be somewhat difficult to escape his handlers, especially after his return. Anduin is resourceful enough sister. Don't worry, your husband that you miss so dearly will soon be in your arms."

Sylvanas huffed in annoyance before she sat on the she found out she was with child she had been suffering horrible stomach cramps and nausea. Sylvanas had sooner wanted to kill Anduin for what he had done to her rather then having this child. She suddenly caught a glimpse of her nephews playing in the other room and Sylvanas had been almost amazed to see that they resembled their father more than Veressa.

" I thought half elven children resembled the elven half more than the human half?" She asked her sisters. Knowing that they would have more information on the subject then probably any other high elf on Azeroth.

Alleria shrugged her shoulders, " It all depends on genes Sylvanas, some children resemble their elven parent while others take more after the human side. Arator takes more after me, while Galaden and Giramar take more after their father. I cannot tell you how your child will look sister."

"Point taken." Sylvanas said before all the occupants in the room heard a knock at the door. Suspicious of any activity that might reveal who her sister was Veressa decided to answer the door first.

She looked through the peephole to see a tall man with a hood on and familiar blond hair. Of course she knew it was Anduin but she had to be sure.

" Who comes to the throne to sit at the table with thieves?" She asked through the sliding part of the door.

" The little lion." Anduin said before she opened the door to reveal the alliance king who wore a large leather coat with a dark hood over his head.

" You look like a scoundrel." Veressa chuckled as Anduin removed his hood to reveal his face.

" That's was the idea Veressa, cant let anyone know." Anduin laughed, walking into the living room to see an exhausted looking Sylvanas who also wore a slight hint of annoyance on her face.

" Hello my dearest wife how are you?" Anduin chuckled as he got down on his knee to kiss her hand, which she quickly pulled away.

" You idiot shut up, you got my pregant you fool!" Sylvanas hissed but couldn't quite muster all of her usual anger because of her exhausted state.

Anduin wore a surprised look for a few minutes before he suddenly smiled, " I am happy to hear that Sylvanas, it brings me great joy."

" Your kidding right, Anduin do you know what this means?" Sylvanas said in disbelief at his relaxed attitude.

" Yes I know it could cause a big political debacle but I'm just happy you're carrying my child Sylvanas."

" I see, so your going to insist on being the fool you always have been, how did I get stuck with such an insufferable man child?"

" I see you two are playing nice." Alleria laughed.

"Nonsense Alleria, someone has to put this fool in his place." Sylvanas replied.

" Anduin how did you escape your handlers I'm sure they must be scared to death right now?" Alleria asked, noticing the need to change the subject.

Anduin gave her a small smile before sitting next to Sylvanas on the couch.

" I told them I will be taking a long nap and didn't wish to be disturbed until eight, also I placed pellows on my bed under some covers." Anduin chuckled.

" Are you sure it will work until you're back?" Veressa asked.

Anduin shrugged his shoulders, "light willing yes."

"Enough small talk Anduin, what news do you have from the war front? I hope my forces aren't putting to much pressure on your toops."

" Sylvanas this is not a game, people's lives are at risk." Anduin reprimanded her softly.

She rolled her eyes in response, " Yes including my life and your child's. It has come to my attention or rather I heard reports that kaldorei rangers have been spotted on the border of Quel'thalas, know anything about that husband?"

Anduins swallowed a lump in his throat before he spoke. " Yes Tyrande came and saw me before I left. She is quite vengeful for the burning of her people. She says she won't rest until she sees you dead. Of course this is something I cannot allow under any circumstances. But be careful Sylvanas don't do anything rash, it's not just your life that's at stake anymore." He finished, motioning towards her stomach.

Sylvanas smirked. " So the purple tree hugging queen and her underlings want my head. I almost feel flustered, don't worry Anduin I'll watch my back to protect not only myself and your stupid bloodline But do you mind answering one question?" She asked softly.

" Sure what is it…" Anduin replied but was cut short as Sylvanas held a dagger to his neck.

" Did you sleep with that wench Anduin! I could have sworn I felt something through are markings. Tell me the truth and I'll promise I'll only cut your penies off! She yelled.

" Sylvanas! By the sun well my children are near!" Vereesa's exclaimed.

" Sylvanas, calm down. He is the father of your child and the king of stormwind!" Alleria urged.

" You think I care about his kingdom, I want to see it burn to the ground if I could be honest. He has a fetish for elven women of any color and height,I'll have you all know that he is a big pervert. I have the sinking feeling she wants to screw him as well. I rather have you dead than let any women especially a kaldorei queen whore like Tyrande have you!" Sylvanas hissed.

"Sylvanas relax, I would never do anything like that to betray your trust. I made a commitment and I will honor it." Anduin said truthful and with a calmness that most would envy.

' You had better." Sylvanas replied before giving him a small cut on his cheek and putting her dagger back in her bag.

" Was that really necessary?' You could have asked me without pulling a dagger on me and I would have told you the truth." Anduin replied, rubbing the cut with some herbs Alleria gave him.

" I need to make sure Anduin, my mother always said that human men were lustful pigs ready to ravage any elven women on sight."

Anduin shook his head, " She was wrong and most certainly I am not like those men Sylvanas."

" So you say Anduin." Sylvanas said as she eyed him suspiciously.

" Moving on, Sylvanas what do you plan to do now that you are pregnant? Undercity nor Silvermoon is a proper place to raise a child." Alleira asked.

Sylvanas shook her head in response." Sister I don't know, but I do plan to give birth in Stormwind and have Anduin raise it."

" And how would that work?' Anduin asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Simple, I will request a leave of absence when I start to show or rather before, I would propose it was a time to get my mind together and develop a plan to take down the alliance. I will dye my hair black and move to stormwind under a different identity. Your good friend Bane suggested this idea, so I suggest you thank him." She replied.

" Sounds like a solid plan but that's not including the forsaken or the night elves that are bound to come for your life at a moments notice." Anduin explained.

Alleira lighty put a hand on Anduins shoulder, " Dont worry Anduin,Sylvanas can take care of herself but your right she would still need to have more protection."

"My trusted dark rangers can offer protection before I start to show, however I can't risk anyone of them knowing the truth, Nathanos influence is to deep within my ranks. But more importantly I would be highly vulnerable during the finial trimesters."

Anduin released a huge sigh, " Stay at one of my apartments in Stormwind ." Anduin suggested.

" That would be highly risky Anduin, the alliance has already went without your leadership for nearly two years and soon you would be popping in and out of the nobles meetings and plannings. How in the name of the sunwell would that work?" Alleria asked in confusion.

Anduin leaned back in the couch before he spoke, " Sylvanas would already arrive in Stormwind during the final months of her pregnancy so it wouldn't be hard for me to keep an eye on her. What better way to hide her from the Kaldorei than Sylvanas being in plain site. Stormwind has a large population of high elves so you would fit in perfectly." Anduin said, looking at Sylvanas who nodded her head in agreement.

"That seems like a fine plan Anduin." Veressa agreed.

" I just hope that everything goes well and by the light we are not even considering what they are going to do after the baby is born. It seems like the windrunner lineage is full of unexpected events." Alleria said with slight sadness.

" Whose life isn't full of unexpected circumstances sister." Vereesa replied, " And I'm sure Sylvanas knows more about that than anyone else in this room."

" That I do Veressa, I have had so many twist and turns in my life that this recent event shouldn't be so shocking to say the least." Now if you two don't mind could my husband and I have some quality time alone, it won't be long."

" Sure." Both Alleira and Veressa said in unison as they left the living room alone to Anduin and Sylvanas."

" How are you feeling Sylvanas?" Anduin asked with concern as she rubbed her stomach.

Sylvanas released a tired sigh, " I am dealing with it day by day Anduin."

" Are you sure?"

"Yes I am you idiot. Now come here." Sylvanas smirked as she embraced Anduin for the first time in weeks. He smelled of scented pine trees and sweet fragrance. Sylvanas inhaled deeply as she ran her hands through his long blond hair and his well trimmed beard. She silently thought that if she didn't have enough sense she would have sex with him right now like a wild animal. He was simply intoxicating at times.

Anduin smiled, running his hands through her platinum blond hair. " Were gonna be parents!" He exclaimed almost not believing the words that were said out of his mouth.

" Two people, who for title purposes are enemies having a child together. Seems like a true love story don't you think Anduin, I wonder what would your nobles say about the latest addition to your family?"

" They would probably accuse me of treason and want me imprisoned." Anduin said truthfully, knowing full well that this was a possibility if he didn't play his cards right.

Sylvanas chuckled, " Nathanos wouldn't know what to do, either have me killed because I am not longer forsaken or usurp my authority . Although he has been a loyal servant however I am no longer the Sylvanas who he once knew."

" A dramatic change to say the least." Anduin chimed in before he saw Galaden and Giramar run into the living room. The twins were locked in a bitter dispute over a toy before Anduin thought it best to step in.

" Now children, I'm sure you can share the toy or perhaps just wait until the other is done with it." Anduin said softly.

Suddenly the twins wore shocked expressions as they suddenly exclaimed, "Are you king Anduin!"

Anduin smiled, " Yes I am." He answered before they both embraced him.

" Your so cool, I heard that you are the best king stormwind has ever had and your powers with the light are amazing. I want to be like you one day King Anduin." Galaden said with astonishment.

" I heard how you destroyed aunty Sylvanas army with a single stretch of your arm." Giramar said.

Anduin laughed, "Now I think that's an exaggeration, but..." Anduin said as he whispered in the child's ear. " I did defeat her army and sent them back with their tails between their legs." he chuckled.

" I heard that man child and for your information nephews, he did not defeat my army with a single stretch of his arm. Whoever said that to you lied and they should be hanged for their ignorance." Sylvanas hissed.

" But Aunty Slyvanas were you defeated?" Galaden asked with a childlike look of confusion.

"Yes." Sylvanas begrudgingly said as her nephews cheered for Anduin.

" Go king Anduin!" They both shouted.

Sylvanas held a slight smile at seeing her nephews excited and smiling. She knew they had went through a lot of hardship with the loss of their father, so she shouldn't be too mad at them poking fun at her. After some time Sylvanas watched Anduin interact and play with her nephews and she knew that maybe him being a father wouldn't be such a bad thing, after all Galaden and Giramar just meet Anduin and they loved him already.

" Boys are you bothering your aunt and Anduin, you were supposed to be in your rooms playing." Vereesa said as she and Alleria came down stairs.

"They are lovely Veressa no need to reprimand them." Anduin said.

" Just making sure Anduin, I know Sylvanas wanted to have some alone time with you before you two go your separate ways."

Sylvanas snorted, " I only wanted to tell the fool of his foolish ways, nothing more."

Alleria chuckled, "Sure Sylvanas, why not just admit that you missed him and wanted to embrace your lovely husband."

"Even if that was my intention it's none of your business Alleria." Sylvanas remarked.

" Of course little sister." Alleria replied.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch knowing it was time head back to Silvermoon, she had a sinking feeling that Nathanos and the forsaken would wait her return. She had been avoiding them for too long and now was the time.

" Leaving?" Anduin said, noticing her getting her heavy coat and cloak.

" Of course, unfortunately I have to deal with a certain forsaken leader." Sylvanas explained before she said her goodbye to her nephews who hugged her legs tightly.

" Will you visit us aunt Sylvanas, I want to hear some of your stories." Galaden asked

Sylvanas smirked, "Sure if your mother allows it, some of my stories are full of violence and hardship."

" Awesome!" The twins said in unison before their mother told them to get back to their rooms.

" By the sun well they are just like there father." Vereesa remarked, "And sister you came visit as long as you don't go into too much detail." Vereesa added before she heard Sylvanas chuckle.

" We had killed are first orc by there age Vereesa." Alleria chimed in.

" I killed mine when I was eight, father let me shoot it right in between the eyes." Sylvanas replied, " But now I must take my leave sisters and man child." She said, heading towards the door.

" Light be with you Sylvanas." Anduin said as he got up and closed the distance between their lips which she happily accepted.

" When will I see you again?" Anduin asked.

" I will let you know when I have everything handled, don't worry little lion I will come to you when you least expect it."

Anduin raised an eyebrow of concern, " Don't risk your life to see me Sylvanas if it's not safe then don't try it."

".No offense Anduin but infiltration and hiding was our speciality as rangers, if anyone can pull it off it would be Sylvanas.' Veressa replied, sensing that Anduin was becoming anxious and worried.

" Fear not little lion." She said as Sylvanas gave him her signature smirk and gave him a final kiss and left.

Anduin released a heavy breath, " I have a lot more on my plate then I would like to believe. Vengeful Kaldorei, the horde and lastly a reckless and sometimes unstable Sylvanas that holds my blood line in the palm of her hand, figuratively speaking of course. So what could go wrong?" Anduin sighed.

" Don't worry Anduin the light will be with you two." Alleria said with encouragement.

" Your right Alleira, how ironic that you had to tell me to have more faith in the light." Anduin remarked.

" No one is perfect Anduin. " Veressa replied.

" Somehow perfection as a king is something that I'm chasing and hope to make true one day."


	13. Chapter 13

Anduin found himself pacing nervously around the room of his personal office. It had been hours since he left the magic city and he had missed Sylvanas presence already.

"When had I grown so attached to her?" He thought to himself as he sat down. "She is carrying my child for lights sake, perhaps that is the reason why." Or was there more to this relationship than Anduin thought?

Had it been in the jungle of that light forsaken planet or had it been when they came back to Azeroth. He knew he had cared for her before, but now he felt a deep love for her that even surprised himself.

As Anduin drew deeper into his thought he suddenly heard a light knock at his door.

Anduin moved to open the door to see one of his guards nervously standing in the doorway."Johnathan what is the matter?" Anduin asked, curious as to why his guard would be bothering him at this time of night.

"My apologies king Anduin but lady Tyrande wishes to speak with you, it's only for just a few minutes she says."

Anduin sighed, "What on Azeroth could she want at a time like this." He thought.

"Fine send her in." he answered as the guard nodded and motioned for Tyrande to come in.

Anduin raised a slight eyebrow at her as she seemed angry and riggied with first glance. He knew of her plans to go against his will and track Sylvanas. Although certainly as king and leader of the Alliance he could have made a bigger issue of the matter. However at the moment it wasn't the right time.

" Leave us." Tyrande spat before the guards hurried away but not before closing the door behind them.

" I heard you made a truce with that animal Saurfang and he wants to aid us in taking out what he calls the false horde." Tyrande glared.

" Yes I did, unlike you I view any sentient race of azeroth without any bigotry. I judge them based on their actions and character."

" Oh how marvelous king Anduin and what would a child like you, who has only lived for twenty one years know about the judgment of one's character?"

Anduin sighed turning his back to her, " Is this all you wanted to talk to me about? If not then you can leave lady Tyrande I have need to sleep."

Tyrande rolled her eyes as she lightly touched his shoulder, almost testing the waters. Wanting to see his reaction which was a sudden jerk to her touch.

" You forget yourself lady Tyrande!" Anduin gasped moving her hand away from his shoulder.

" Just wanted to get your attention and it was awfully rude to turn your back on me child. But as I have said before,I have a great concern about your new Allie."

" Of course like many others in the alliance,but for once I would like you all to just trust my judgement instead of thinking that i'm just a naive boy. He could have killed me in the battle of undercity but he didn't."

Tyrande shook her head, " Perhaps by accident, I assure you most orcs are just pure animals."

Anduin sighed looking at the time, " Lady Tyrande I am not going to keep arguing with you about my decision to let Surfang out of prison. I expect you to fall in line with my decision, otherwise we will have a very uncomfortable conversation concerning the kaldori's place in the alliance."Anduin asserted only to see the women smirk.

" Understood king Anduin, just don't come crying to me when the mad orc tries to kill you again. Genn may not be there to protect you."

"You can see yourself out." Anduin spat.

Before Tyrande headed towards the door she suddenly grabbed Anduin by his chin almost in a show of dominance, however he quickly grabbed her wrist before she could make any advances. She was so close that he could smell her natural fragrance of the forest on her, It seemed to drive his nose mad. It was so enchanting that he thought he may have been bewitched by the elven ruler.

" Mhm I like your beard, keep it king Anduin it suits you very well. Oh yes, one last statement. My gut feeling tells me you're trying your best to maintain peace, am I right?" Tyrande asked only for Anduin to shoot an intense glare her way. "Their cannot be peace as long as the mongrels on the horde are left alive to breed, always remember that Anduin." She said before she finally let go of his chin leaving the young king very shocked and uncomfortable.

"By the light what is wrong with that mad kaldorei?" Anduin thought. "It seemed as though she just came here to mess with my head."

Silvermoon

"Lady Sylvanas it is time to meet with the forsaken." An Elven soldier announced as he watched the warchief prepare herself.

" Thank you solider." She replied out of respect despite finding herself very annoyed at the moment. Today was the day she was finally going to meet with her champion and the forsaken and her mind swelled with thoughts. She felt something long forgone in her body and that was anxiety. Her heart raced just simply thinking about the ocean of question that awaited her. After a long and tedious preparation Sylvanas gave the order for her servant to escort her to the meeting room.

" Will Lor' themar be attending the meeting?" Sylvanas asked as they approached the meeting room in the palace.

"Yes warchief, Nathanos and the rest of the forsaken have already taken their seats along with Lor'themar and I have heard that your personal dark rangers will be there as well." The soldier answered professionally in a monotone voice.

" I see, thank you soldier you have served your warchief well, I will make sure you are compensated for your service."

The soldier was taken aback but nonetheless said thank you in appreciation as they finally came upon the meeting room. Sylvanas first entered in with a calm calculated deminor, already preparing her statements and lies.

" Dark lady…" Nathanos gasped at seeing Sylvanas as she once was decades ago. He had heard rumors,but he didnt think them to be true. A feeling of heated hatred rose in his already dead body. What right did a light being such as the naru had in restoring her body? The audacity and invasion of one's life was simply disgusting to him,It reminded him of the lich king. She was no longer forsaken, no longer under a curse of undeath and the darkness that they all feared was far from her. He felt a hint of envy almost, but he had a far more important question in his mind.

Sylvanas sat herself next to Lor'themar as he began to address the forsaken.

" Welcome to Silvermoon, we are graced to have you as guest and are happy to aid you in whatever need you have. Although we are all here to aid our warchief which involves helping her piece together the timeline of events in her unfortunate absence."

After Lor'themar had concluded, he could see the very shocked and astonished expressions on the forsaken who still had enough flesh on there face to express emotion. He could read sadness, envy, confusion and surprisingly a little bit of bitterness and hatred.

Sylvanas not being one to shy away spoke first with urgency, especially with an intense need to rest because of her pregnancy.

" Silence is not what I expected it's quite concerning. How have you been ruling my horde Nathanos? Have you brought the alliance dogs to their knees in my absence or do they still fight us to a stand still?" She asked in her Dark lady tone which she knew would get most of them in line. However Sylvanas could also sense feelings of envy and bitterness in her forsakens hearts.

Nathanos was the first to speak as he cleared his throat. "Forgive us dark lady it's just that we weren't used to your new appearance. We all had heard the rumours but didn't believe them until now."

"I suppose that is reasonable, but more importantly how have you been as a leader?" Sylvanas asked with a raised eyebrow.

" In there boy kings absence, the alliance seemed to fight harder and more vicious. More than likely an influence of the dog Greymane! But I did what I could with what I had Dark lady, the Azurite proved to be effective but after past accidents

I ordered the weapon production to cease." Nathanos answered.

" And why is that?" Sylvanas asked out of curiosity. She knew the research on azurite had started when she disappeared but she assumed the weapons would be in full production within the two years she was gone.

Nathanos shook his head." The chemical compound proved too explosive, we used azurite in many battles and succeeded in causing mass casualties for the alliance but…"

" It always caused many deaths on our side as well, many eleven rangers had been stationed around area during the battle's and after the explosion went off they were all dead." Lor'Themar chimed in before continuing.

" Sylvanas, over the past two years the Queldorei birthrate and population became very low due to the war and that's not considering what Arthas did to us decades before. Some even suggested we mate with humans to jump start our race numbers again. But putting that ridiculous notion aside, I couldn't stand for more lives to be lost so I laboured for the horde to stop using the Azurite until more research is done and it's made safer. Lor'themar said.

" Although I didn't think it was a good idea I agreed and soon after production stopped." Nathanos said looking over to his dark lady to see what her response would be.

" I agree with Lor'themar, if the compound causes to much death on are side then it should be stopped until further notice. But despite that I am understanding that at the moment the war is at a stand still correct?"

" Yes, warchief." Nathanos answered.

" I am disappointed but not entirely, you have served well in my absence Nathanos however I sense you have questions for me along with the rest of the dark rangers."

They all nodded in unison before she gave them permission to ask.

" How does it feel to be alive again?" Nathanos asked bluntly but with a great amount of respect.

She paused for a few brief minutes, contemplating what she was going to say. What could she say at time like this?

Sylvanas inhaled deeply. " I can feel my heartbeat along with the blood that now rushes through my body. I can finally find rest when I sleep along with the taste of food that enters my mouth. Air enters my lungs and escapes with every breath I take. This experience brings back so many memories that I thought were lost forever." She answered as she saw the forsaken look at her with odd expressions.

" is it more of an insufferable experience than that of being forsaken?" Nathanos asked.

" I would be lying if i said it doesn't feel more enjoyable to be alive again. What Arthas took from me was something precious and now that I look back on my life I took many things for granted, as many Queldorei often do."

"Having an extremely long life span can do that. Our people have a hard time accepting death especially untimely ones." Lor'themar added.

Sylvanas nodded, " yes it can, but as I have said before I am still experiencing and reminiscing on my condition."

Nathanos nodded with certainty however he sensed that some forsaken didn't like her answer. They most likely wondered if she could empathize with them and the curse of being undead. But he to found a hint of envy spring forth in his heart. Oh how long he wanted to find life's embrace again. To feel his heartbeat and to taste the foods he ate as a child but could no longer taste.

" Sylvanas has done many questionable things but why did she receive such a gift,even if it was forced upon her. No, I must not question the dark lady but why her?" He wondered but was soon brought out of his thoughts by Sylvanas.

" I will continue to rule over as soon as my body feels ready…"

" What about us Sylvanas ?" An undead ranger shouted from the back. It had been Thandor Sunstrider an particular rebellious ranger who in life had often disobeyed orders from authority. He seemed to be the only one in the entire horde who stood up to Sylvanas at times but his skill was bar none, coming in only second to her and even she could see him becoming a better archer in the future. Thandor was simply too valuable to kill or lock away even more so than Nathanos and his explorations into the dark arts of necromancy made him even more important to the forsaken and the Horde.

" Thandor how good it is to see you again." Sylvanas spat sarcastically, noticing his dark pale skin and white hair however unlike the rest of the dark rangers he had blue eyes. Most likely an influence of Arthas from his time as a death knight.

" I see your looking very well.. alive unlike the rest of us Sylvanas, however you are free from this curse of undeath and with the valkyrie gone we are set to be flung into the darkness. While you are off on your way dark lady."

"Thandor shut your mouth! You are talking to the honorable warchief of the horde." Nathanos replied sharply.

"She is no longer the dark lady Nathanos,as much as you don't want to admit it. I can even sense that you have been touched by the light Sylvanas." Thandor said begrudgingly.

Sylvanas eyes sharpened, " I am still the ruler of the horde and rightfully so Thandor, and you would be wise to respect that or you will feel my wrath."

Thandor chuckled, " Sylvanas I have known you for years even before Arthas killed us and I know when you can't make due with your threats. Maybe two years ago you would have been a dreadful challenge but now you are no different than any other Queldorei women."

" Do I hear treason in your voice Thandor." Nathanos threatened as he reached for his dagger.

Thandor grinned, " Nathanos the other dark rangers agree with me just look at their face's." he said as Nathnos looked to see the determined faces of the dark rangers who became increasingly angry but not at Thandor but towards Sylvanas, there emotions got the best of them at the moment.

" I have been your shepherd for decades I dare you challenge my authority I cared for you all like my own family. I will always be forsake.."

" You are no longer Forsaken Sylvanas, the Forsaken needs a ruler who is one of us." Thandor challenged.

" You Bastard!" Sylvanas exclaimed as she stood to her feat and her red markings became increasingly hot to the touch, they brightly radiated holy light which quickly brought the forsaken to their knees in agony . Sylvanas became confused as she looked at her arms and the painful expressions of her forsaken and the shocked facees of the Queldorei around her.

" No I didn't mean to.." Sylvanas gasped before she the light receded.

Thandor held unto a desk as he gasped, " You are unstable as always and look at what you have done to your dear Nathanos, he is unconscious! Quick get him up and we shall go,Sylvanas is not fit to rule the forsaken anymore."

Sylvanas watched as the other forsaken in the room grabbed Nathanos and usher him out as more of her once loyal dark rangers exited the room. She suddenly found herself lost for words, Thandor had gained more loyal followers because her accident and heart began to sink. The forsaken had been the only family she had known since she became free from Arthas grip and now they began to walk out one by one. Of course Sylvanas had been stern but she knew she loved her couldn't give a damn about the rest of the forsaken,he only wanted power and she knew this.

" I will have your head for treason Thandor, don't not go against the horde." Sylvanas threatened with every fiber of her being.

" Your threats are empty Sylvanas I suggest you worry more about the boy king who presents an important challenge now that he is back. But since you appear to be unstable even before your accident,I took the liberty to send out forsaken assassinations to cut him loose from this world."

Sylvanas heart skipped a beat and her blood boiled, she would sooner take Thandors head now if she didn't have to keep up appearances. She wouldn't let him harm a hair on her husband's head even if he was an annoying pest, Anduin was the father of her child and he belonged to her. Sylvanas exhaled, calming herself before she spoke.

" I didn't order the assassin of the boy king, you dare go against me and the rest of the Horde!" Sylvanas said.

" We will see who follows your lead when the war is won and Anduins head is on a stake, Sylvanas." Thandor said before he left along with the rest of the forsaken.

Sylvanas felt her hands tighten at her sides before Lor'themar came beside her, " Should I send someone to keep tabs on them Sylvanas."

"Yes that would be wise Lor'themar,but for me I will retire to my quarters I need rest." Sylvanas said as she felt her headache worsen and her stomach churn.

Lor'themar nodded before Sylvanas returned to her room.

" I miss Anduin and I can't believe I'm saying this aloud." Sylvanas mumbled as she undressed herself and got into bed. The afternoon air had been a wonderful comfort to her already nauseous stomach, she hadn't been showing yet and that was a good thing. But soon she will have to put in for a leave of absence. Although this may win some of her people over to Thandor however she knew her child's safety was a top priority. Before she went to sleep she mentally connect with Anduin as the shamen had told her to just focus and a telepathic pathway could be opened.

" Anduin." Sylvanas thought aloud and she could only hear silence for a few brief moments but soon after a sleepy sounding Anduin had suddenly answered through there pathway.

" Sylvanas by the light,how are you in my mind?" Anduin gasped as he sat up in bed and could see the blue markings on his arm light up in the darkness of his room.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes as she turned over in bed, her red markings lighting up in response to Anduins connection to her.

" Remember what the shamen had told us about the markings Anduin, we can talk telepathically even as far as the two kingdoms."

" Oh yes I remember now, but you certainly picked an odd time." Anduin chuckled pulling the covers over himself.

" I needed to speak with you Anduin." She said.

"Is the child okay I pray there aren't any complications?" he blurted out

"Yes our child is fine and the growth is stable."

Anduin yawned, " What is it Sylvanas? Are you alright?" he asked with great concern.

"Yes I am fine at the moment, just a little sick. But I wanted to urge you to watch your back one of my enemies has sent assassins to deal with you." She warned.

" I am not worried Sylvanas,until the light has called me home I might as well be invulnerable." he lightly chuckled.

Sylvanas scoffed at his bravery or rather foolishness. " Just please listen to me for once Anduin." Sylvanas said before she held her head in slight pain. " These headaches from the pregnancy are starting to piss me off!"

Anduin scratched his beard in deep thought, " You must go see a healer, matter of fact I know one who could help in stormwind."

" And how are you going to sneak me in Anduin? You know I was simply joking about the dyeing of the hair." she chuckled.

"Oh I have I plan lady windrunner just wait." Anduin smirked.

A/n been a while since iv updated but I had to take time out to focus

on school so my update schedule should be back.


	14. Chapter 14

Anduin couldn't help the anxiety that plagued his body as he nervously awaited Sylvanas to enter through the portal. He had made sure all the proper preparations were in place, taking note to place the portal in the abandoned poor district of Stormwind. Anduin couldn't help the feeling of uncertainty, he sat there for an hour, praying she wouldn't get caught and at the same time watching his back from any unknown visitors that may find his appearance suspicious.

Anduin suddenly felt slender arms wrap around his back as he suddenly tensed but relaxed knowing it was Sylvanas.

" You have to be more careful little lion, there may be bigger predators around." She smirked as he turned around and smiled.

Anduin saw an ebony haired Sylvanas with purple and blue clothes that adored her body. She looked simply amazing and more importantly, she didn't look any different than any other high elf that would live in the city.

He kissed her lightly on her lips while catching a glimpse of her round belly, from his measurements she had to be four months along by now and her usual angular face looked slight rounder. She no doubt still had a very athletic build but her pregnancy also allowed her to put on some weight. But altogether she was still a site to behold.

" I love the black hair it suits you." Anduin said before he closed the portal.

She smirked while watching the young king blush under her eye, "It's just some simple hair dye Alleria gave me, it's supposed to help me be invisible in plain site. But the real test is when we get around your alliance dogs" She chuckled before taking in his new appearance. "I love your beard Anduin." Sylvanas confessed, running her hands through the now fully grown facial hair.

Anduin looked embarrassed, blushing all the more. " I have been getting that a lot, people seem to say it makes me look more manly and respectable."

Sylvanas ran her hands through her long black hair, she did indeed find it more attractive on herself but her platinum hair would always be her preference. " Let us go little lion I have much to discuss with you." Sylvanas replied.

"Sure." Anduin answered as they both began their journey through the city. It had been very cold with light snow covering the ground around Stormwind. It made the overall dull human city look very beautiful during the sunset.

" I'm glad I got my heavy leather coat, I didn't know it would be this cold." Sylvanas said, seeing her misty breath in the cold.

" Yes, it does get bone chilling cold around the winter season, matter of fact,part of the ocean by the harbour is frozen solid. Some daring citizens even ice skate on the thicker edges." Anduin chuckled.

" Wouldn't that be a risk to their life? You know like falling into the cold water and drowning, humans seem very stupid Anduin." Sylvanas stated plainly, walking past many high elves and humans who seemed to be to interested in the winter festival to even look their way.

" Well we humans have a sense of danger and excitement." He smiled, watching Sylvanas roll her eyes.

" Being a short lived race would do that it seems, better get it all out of your system before old age." Sylvanas reasoned.

Anduin smiled, " Elves seem to be very proper and stuck up, do your people even have fun?"

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, " Not the type of fun you humans have it seems, although elven children write poetry and epics. Also as a child I painted, so I guess you could say I did have fun. However my family often hunted wild game in quel'thalas but I never considered it fun, more like a challenge."

" The mighty Sylvanas windrunner doesn't like hunting how surprising!" Anduin gasped as they walked past a large group of people surrounding a large bonfire.

" If you call sitting in a ditch and waiting for prey to walk past my line of site fun, then I would want your head checked. My sister and I had to wait for hours for even the smallest amount of game to pass by. Movement was kept to a minimum or else the prey would be scared off."

" I see." Anduin said as they finally came upon Stormwind keep, Sylvanas thought it was amazing that no one recognised her. Barely anyone even looked her direction as they moved past the guards. The Alliances greatest enemy was under their nose and no one knew but Anduin. Of course this was because her appearance changed completely, she had retained her creamy white skin along with her golden eyes and pink lips. Lastly she had gained some weight in her pregnancy, noticing that her face didn't look quite as angular as before but unlike most women of her race she didn't care too much about the little weight she gained. Sylvanas was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as a large worgan came into her field of vision.

" My king I'm glad your back we have much to discuss and who is this?" Genn Greymane exclaimed hugging Anduin and eyeing the high elf with interest.

Sylvana's hair on her neck stood up, worgen were renowned for their highest sense of detection. Would she be discovered? " My scent has changed, there is no way he would know." Sylvanas thought inwardly, trying to calm herself down.

Anduin paused for a slight second, sensing her anxiety. " This is.."

" I am Shapira nice to meet you." Sylvanas chimed in with a fake smile.

"Anduin has not told me about you, no doubt embarrassed to show such a beauty to his family." Genn greymane chuckled.

" Yes Anduin does have a tendency to do that, we met a few months ago in the cathedral. I just started the discipline holy priest and Anduin thought it best to train me and I was blown away, the high king of stormwind training me how could I pass it up!" Sylvanas exclaimed.

" That is amazing, the alliance needs all the priest in the war against the wretched horde and their witch of a ruler." Genn added, noticing the slight roundness of her stomach. " And how far along is this little one?" Genn asked.

Sylvanas looked confused and then understood, rubbing her stomach while smirking." Oh Anduins son is three months along." Sylvanas said, feigning innocence and seeing the shocked faces of Anduin and Genn greymane.

"Anduin what in the nine hells have you been doing! You cannot spread your seed without sense, the nobles will bury you.. Especially having a half elven child.." Genn gasped, seeing the the high elven women laugh.

" Shapira…" Anduin sighed, knowing Sylvanas was playing games.

" Oh calm down Genn I'm only joking, I am actually newly married and Anduin is not the father." Sylvanas lied, chuckling at the reality of the situation.

Genn released a sigh of relief. " Thank the light, I meant no offense at the half elven comment but our nobles of stormwind are how do they say...bigoted toward none human races."

"None taken the high elves also have a bigoted nature as well, hopefully in the future the races can learn to coexist." She replied.

Genn nodded before looking toward Anduin, " The Horde has launched surprise attacks across the eastern kingdoms and we have to respond."

" I understand." Anduin said before locking eyes with Sylvanas. "Make yourself home in my quarters I should be there soon."

"Be about your word Anduin." She replied before a guard escorted her to Anduins private room.

" She certainly has a way with her that most high elven women don't have, almost reminds me of Alleira." Genn commented.

Anduin laughed at the irony, " Yes she does Genn." He replied as they both made their way to the meeting room. Anduin knew a great challenge awaited him but with Sylvanas here it made things a tad bit better.

As the guards opened the door for Sylvanas she reasoned that Anduin must have had a high amount of trust in her to not go through his private papers and war plans. This information could greatly aid the horde but with her people fractured between the forsaken and the regular horde, how would it do any good? But more importantly how would this damage the relationship she had with her father's child?

" If I am to help the horde it won't be by any means of distrust between Anduin and I." Sylvanas thought as the guards began to exit Anduins room.

" We will be outside of the room if you need anything mame."

"Thank you." Sylvanas replied, closing the door behind her.

This had been the first time she had ever seen Anduins room and it looked just as she thought. Books everywhere and of every kind lay scattered all over his desk and bed. His father's sword hung up on the rack over his bed. Her eyes suddenly became fixed on a small patch of fur that lay near the pillow's.

"A… dog? Sylvanas said as a scruffy dog came rushing to her leg, obviously looking for attention and wagging its tail.

" You look very familiar." Sylvanas said as she tried to gather her memories and that's when it came to her. The surrounding area of undercity had a lot of stray dogs, partially due to their past owners being killed or turning into forsaken. Sylvanas reasoned the dogs she often seen while hunting are the very descendants of the pets that were left behind. Being Quel dori her people did not favor dogs too much as they were seen as filthy animals and not nearly as elegant as cats but she had a soft spot for dogs.

" Anduin must have found you before our battle, I'm sure you missed him but I am not Anduin so leave me be." Sylvanas said, annoyed with the dogs persistent jumping on her leg.

As if seeming to understand the dog barked before running over to its bed and layed down.

"Finally." She sighed, before she laid down and began reading books concerning the holy light. Long ago she scoffed at the powers of the light but now they intrigued her. It was after all because of Anduin powers that she regained her physical body and soul back, effectively becoming a living being again. However she also knew that there were light forged humans and Eredar that lived for thousands of years. Perhaps if Anduin could find a way, he to could become light forged and live thousands of years. They never openly discussed it, but she didn't want him to become old and die before her. Although she hated him at first, in her most private of thoughts she knew she loved him more than anyone. He had given her life and a child, something she thought was forever lost to her due to Arthas. But with the main fraction war and civil war brewing between the forsaken, Sylvanas knew that they were not out of the woods yet.

" Is living with him even a possibility, his ridiculous alliance would certainly want to have my head and not without cause." She thought, rubbing her stomach and feeling herself becoming sick again. " Although I am carrying the future of his lineage and I doubt they would kill me before I give birth. Regardless if my child is half elven or not."

Sylvanas laid in bed for what seemed like hours as thoughts swirled through her head. She knew Anduin didn't have any siblings or extended family and it was indeed true that he was the last wrynn, before she became pregant of course. Before Anduin her life was miserable but more simple, she didn't exactly love anyone besides her sisters and Nathanos,although there relationship was rocky at best. She hated the alliance with all of her heart but now she realised that there were more grey areas than she first thought. For her, surviving at all cost meant doing whatever needed to be done but she realised that perhaps she had gone to far. Using war as an outlet for her bitterness and misery.

Sylvanas suddenly heard the door open as Anduin sighed before closing the door, pulling off his large coat. His dog suddenly ran to him wagging its tails and jumped on Anduin. "That's a good boy, Aggie." He laughed hugging the dog before it went off to lay back down.

Anduin released a sigh."This war is taking more energy from me by the day." He said with frustration, taking off his boots, leaving him in just his trousers and lenin shirt.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes at his complaining, " At least you don't have to deal with a civil war within your own fraction and another living being growing inside of you.

Anduin raised an eyebrow at her statement. " What happened Sylvanas? What do you mean civil war, none of my spies have reported anything of the sort."

She sighed as she readied herself to tell Anduin of her recent discussion with her people and Nathanos. After some time she began to retail the events that unfolded just weeks ago and how it angered her greatly. Afterwards Anduin was left floored, Sylvanas had been right, she was going through a lot more than he anticipated.

"That Thandor sounds like a real pain in the side." Anduin added.

"He has always been that way even before death, he sees an opportunity to dethrone me and take my forsaken under his rule." She replied.

Anduin saw her nervous appearance, the tightening of her fist. The slight movement of her lower jaw.

"Sylvanas don't let this stress you out, think about the child." Anduin reminded her.

Sylvanas released a sigh of relief. " Your right, besides the forsaken don't even see me as a real ruler anyway. I don't know how much longer I can hold on.

Anduin sat next to Sylvanas on the bed, massaging her shoulders. " The light will work things out Sylvanas and besides maybe your destiny is not with the Forsaken,Horde or Alliance."

She raised an eyebrow at his statement. "What do you mean? If i stay here with you I will certainly be in the Alliance and to be honest with you Anduin I still have a strong disdain for your fraction."

" Yes but we have a family Sylvanas it's no longer just you."

" Then who would I be Anduin? Just live in secrecy for years. I want to walk around stormwind or anywhere for that matter without harassment." She spat.

"Yes Sylvanas but you have great sins from the past, they cannot be erased easily."

" Oh but don't I know that little lion, I may have changed, but the mind of others have not. We all know the end of this will be my head on a pike." She said sadly.

Anduin shook his head clenching his fist. " Not if i can help it, they would have to kill me first before touching a single hair on your head. You hold the future of

Stormwind and I would die for that." Anduin declared rubbing her round stomach.

Sylvanas smiled before giving him a quick kiss. " There may be two cubs in there Anduin, call it a hunch but I'm sure of it." She said to his surprise.

" Thank the light but that could mean a harder pregnancy for you Sylvanas."

She found a place to sit down rubbing her stomach. " Multiple children being birthed by Quel dori is rare which is why my sisters twins where a shock. However her pregnancy was risky as both of her sons were well above the average weight for eleven babies. Hopefully these little ones are average weight."

Anduin touched her cheek and moving his hand under her chin. "Whatever happens I'm here for you."

Sylvanas rolled her eyes not being one for much romance. " Im sure your annoying self would be there front and center." She chuckled, letting herself fall back on the bed as her eyes fell upon the night sky.

" Who would have thought that your greatest enemy would be your wife and the mother of your children. The mighty Sylvanas windrunner tamed by Anduin King of stormwind who is only twenty one years old."

" Well Sylvanas if i remember correctly you started this whole thing because you wanted to…"

" Have sex because my physical body was being restored and that turned into something else altogether."

Anduin smiled, tracing a finger down her beautiful pale face.

" Have you thought about names?" She almost whispered.

Anduin laughed, " I actually have a large list…"

She snorted, " Typical."

"And you will find out tomorrow after the festival is over." Anduin yawned before kicking off his boots and sliding into the covers.

" Anduin all I want to do at the moment is sleep because your children are kicking my guts out of place." She spat before laying her her head on his chest. Suddenly there markings on their arms illuminated brightly as they held each other. Blue mixed with bright red as they sparked and flared.

" Do you know what they mean?" Sylvanas asked.

Anduin shook his head. " I would have to ask Valen but not now, things are still complicated. I want the twins to be born first."

" sounds ridiculous but whatever Anduin." Sylvanas yawned, linking her leg with his.

" You know mother used to read me bedtimes stories when I was a child and there would always be a happy ending. However once I got older and saw the horrors of the world." She paused and exhaled remembering what Arthas did to her people before she continued. " I realised that most of the time happy endings don't happen Anduin. I have a sinking feeling our ending will be the same."

Anduin held her tighter. " We will make our ending Sylvanas,the light has shown me visions in my sleep of a happy family. The faces cannot be seen or are very vague but I sense happiness and peace from the dreams and visions. That is ours to take and we cannot let anyone stop us. We have are children to think about now and I will protect my family even if I know you can handle yourself in a fight." He lightly laughed

She lightly laughed before closing her eyes, " I love you Anduin." she whispered hoping he didn't hear it.

Anduin lighty kissed her head as he dozed off, " Love you to windrunner."


	15. Chapter 15

Sylvanas awoke to an agitied Anduin as he paced around his room, he had to be in deep thought as Sylvanas repeatedly called his name before he finally turned around.

" What's going on Anduin." She asked in annoyance. It seemed that pregnancy didn't do anything to her temper but make it all the more abundant.

Anduin put his hand to his face before sighing. "We received reports that the forsaken are resurrecting undead Kaldorei and using them in the front lines. I have to burn the remaining remains in teldrassil, a spell of holy fire should do the trick. Some of my spies reported that forsaken rangers are stealing the remains under the cover of night, but now a large force of Forsaken soldiers have been spotted near a kaldorei grave site. Most likely they are seeking to do a mass resurrection."

She paused for a few brief moments at the mention of teldrassil. Her husband had to do this because of her crimes of the past and how many kaldorei are suffering in undeath because of her. All forsaken knew that undeath was a terrible fate that was a constant torture daily. To enforce that upon people was simply horrible. But just a few years ago she was all in favor of such a cruel act but now….

" I have to go!" She blurted out, which caught Anduin by surprise.

" Why?" He asked in confusion, also knowing that more than likely Tyrande would most likely be in the area. " Her abilities might give away Sylvanas identity before we even get off of the ship." Anduin thought.

" Because it's only right that I help right something that I did Anduin. I know it will not amend everything but at least it helps."

Anduin was almost floored, he knew she had changed but this was completely drastic than what he would have expected. Of course he knew she would have thought deeply about her hand in the burning of teldrassil but to actually go back and help is something else altogether.

Anduin pondered his decision, he knew that not only was her life at risk but his children as well. One wrong mistake and he would have a lot of explaining to do with either his words or his sword and holy magic.

Sylvanas looked at him with her golden eyes and pleaded with him. " I will be safe I promise Anduin, besides I am a ranger after all. Concealment was my speciality long before you were born. I won't be on the front line but I could heal the injured

Anduin relented, "Fine but you have to do what I say Sylvanas and don't let your anger get the best of you. That could get you and our children killed, however don't you have to be back in silvermoon by next week?"

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, but begrudgingly accepted his he was her husband she had issues with his authoritative command over her but Anduin did have a point. If she lost her temper even in the slightest it could cause her to make rash mistakes.

"Fine Anduin but don't think you can order me around like some simpleton." She spat and then answered his question. " My letter stated that I would be back within the month as long as I dont not delay it will be fine."

Anduin held up his hands in dismay. " Sounds reasonable and Sylvanas, you know I would never treat you in such a way."

"Whatever." she retorted before hearing her stomach growl which didn't go unnoticed by Anduin.

" We should get some breakfast first." He chuckled.

She quickly nodded in agreement knowing that her hunger only grew all the more. Anduin quickly grabbed her by the hand as they made there way to the royal dining hall.

The Ruins of teldrassil

"We thank you King Anduin for coming at a moments notice, although our priest have been working hard to rest the souls of the dead we thought you would know more about this particular subject." Tyrande explained as she accompanied Anduin's entourage with her to the ruins.

" It's not a problem I live to serve others as a paladin and leader of the alliance. But I have heard reports that some of your priest have been killed while attending to the dead. However a large forsaken force has arrived and it all but impossible without a large scale conflict.

Tyrande nodded her head, slightly eyeing the high elf that followed Anduin. She thought it was strange that she looked very uncomfortable. Anduin had told her that this high elf was an accomplished priest so certainly she was used to such things like war and dead corpse?

" Yes forsaken rangers have been seen throughout the area, most likely seeking to put a stop to our efforts. But the bastards won't succeed and I won't stop until they are hunted down like the animals they are, especially after this conflict is over." Tyrande spat.

" Then I will have to watch my back in the battle field especially, but I am hopeful this will be the last time I will be here as there are only…"

" Ten more corpses in the burial site, some of our best hunters were buried there after the fire. I can see why the forsaken are so keen on trying to take the graveyard. So far we have set up a front line along the area to prevent them from raising the dead."

" What do you mean?" Sylvanas interjected, wishing no longer to be silent. She needed to know why Thandor had detected so much man power to this one burial site.

Tyrande sighed, " The burial site is in a virtual no man's land,the forsaken have a large and capable force just one hundred yards out. Its lined up parallel to our own, so anyone who is brave enough to go in between would risk death. But we have heard about king Anduin abilities with the light and its safe to say that we have incredible confidence in his power."

" So I'm the man for the job." Anduin smiled, eyeing Sylvanas who smirked.

" It appears so but unfortunately I won't be here to see it, my scouts have reported that they are close to Sylvanas whereabouts." Tyrande said, which made Anduins and Sylvanas blood run cold.

" If the fools were close I would have been killed on site as soon as I arrived. They are no closer to finding me than a human beating a Turian in hand to hand combat." She inwardly smirked,which didn't go unnoticed by Anduin.

" So I see your witch hunt continues Tyrande." Anduin sighed shaking his head in disappointment but relieved that it was apparent that they did not actually know where she was.

" And your complacency continues Anduin, as I said before I will continue to hunt her until the end of time." Tyrande spat, turning to leave, clearly done with the conversation. But before she left Tyrande gave Anduin a kiss on his cheek. " Be safe little lion." Tyrande smirked.

"She seems like a joy to be around." Sylvanas chuckled, eyeing Anduin who still harbored resentment toward Tyrande. " Although I had to hold in my anger least I put her down when she stands."

" Im sure she is, but make no mistake about it, she is a danger not just to you but to our children. This is nothing to joke around about. The kaldorei scouts have been on your trail since we arrived. It worries me so much Sylvanas." Anduin whispered in a hushed tone, making sure no one heard them.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes as they made there way to his war tent to prepare for the upcoming battle. Sylvanas knew he was right but her pride wouldn't admit it. A gaping silence became apparent between them as she dressed him in his plate armor. " Please be careful Anduin I don't have a good feeling about this."

" I don't either but I have to go, first for those noble warriors and for the alliance." He sighed rubbing his head in exhaustion. The voyage was a long journey and he didn't get any rest, he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Although in the privacy of his room Sylvanas tried to ease his burdens, but his biggest concern was her time away from the horde least they suspect something on her part.

Sylvanas felt her pent up emotions come forth as he turned to face her, she had almost never cried in front of anyone. But now, in front of her husband she had came undone.

" This is because of me!" She cried hugging Anduin behind.

Anduin felt tears drip down the back of his neck, he understood why she shed so many tears. Although he needed her to see more than just the burden he bared by coming here, Sylvanas had to also understand the pain she inflicted on the people.

" I have to put these souls to rest and make sure they are at peace. Sylvanas I know your contrite and you bare a great deal of responsibility for this predicament but you need to calm down for the children." Anduin warned as he returned the hug.

She nodded in understanding, " It is not easy to know that in my other life I caused so much unnecessary pain and suffering to innocents. Who am I to become upset that you're going into battle to help. I just don't want you to get hurt Anduin."

Anduin nodded in understanding, pulling his wife close. " I know Sylvanas but Ill be fine, I won't let those monster take me away from you or my children. Hopefully we can put the souls to rest before they are put into slavery by the forsaken."

She couldn't help but nod in understanding, she wanted to be by his side and fight, something that her old self would have considered so treacherous to her horde. But it could come with great consequences,namely; that being the safety of her unborn children and although her disguise was effective it may come undone in the field of battle. This would put her safety at risk on both sides, all she could do was hold unto the hope that he would come back safely but something in her spirit wasn't right, she felt like it was a trap, an effort to draw the alliance king into a killing zone. But even if she did warn Anduin he would still risk his life to help others, something she admired greatly in him as they spent time together.

A knock could be heard at the front of Anduins war tent as they both turned their attention to see a kaldorei general standing patently in the front.

" It's time King Anduin." the Kaldorei general said before leaving the two of them alone again, The young king sighed as he placed his father's sword in hand.

" Well Id better get to the battlefield before our soldiers lose their moral." The young king joked as he made his way towards the tents opening before being suddenly grabbed by Sylvanas who eyes became red with grief.

" Please come back to me in one piece and if I suspect anything then I will come out there myself to bring you back." She declared with a slight glare in her eye's.

Anduin nodded in agreement as he said his goodbyes and made way to his troops, who also prepared themselves for the coming battle. He noticed the determined look on the kaldorei troops faces as they sharpened their swords and arrows. Druids could be heard in the distance chanting phrases as they prayed to the wild Gods for there power. The young king also saw many hunters who wore symbolic war paint and threaded the notches of there bows. Anduin once held the hope that wars like this would be over after the legion was defeated, he thought that maybe facing death at its doorstep would make the alliance and horde put an end to the endless bloodshed. But as he soon found out it was a fool's dream and he had to be honest, if it's wasn't for fate' mysterious hand in changing Sylvanas one would dare say that the war would have been more brutal.

" My king are you ready? No mans land is just one hundred yards out from our positions and my forces are posed to attack " A ranger general asked Anduin before as he turned to see the kaldorei general who wore a look of a calm demeanor.

" How could she be so calm at a time like this? Everyone knows that this battle will be a dog fight. The Kaldorei people will fight tooth and nail to make sure that none of the loved ones become forsaken. However the forsaken would most likely do anything to ensure that many undead Kaldorei will be added to their forces." Anduin inwardly thought before he answered.

" Yes I am." Anduin replied looking at the troops who had hoped he would have words of encouragement before before the battle.

Not being one to disappoint Anduin stood atop of a large tree stump, using it as a makeshift podium before he spoke. After only a few moments and with a heavy heart Anduin began to speak but not before he saw Sylvanas in the distance who smiled while rubbing her stomach. He needed that encouragement, he needed to be reminded the reason why he was here in the first place and what he was fighting for.

" Kaldorei people… I wish this battle had not come, it is with a heavy heart that we must stop those who seek to use your buried loved ones as servants of the forsaken, they are abominations not just to the light but also to nature as well. Our task is not a easy one and it will be meet with great resistance but when your knees become weak and your bodies seek to give up just remember your loved ones, remember the horrible tragedy that overtook your people. Do not let their legacy be tarnished by resurrection unto un death. Give your last breath and every ounce of your strength to destroy this threat and honor your ancestors that have passed on. Today I ask that you all join me in battle and in wiping out this threat once and for all. Today I assure you that your loved ones will have the rest and the wretched forsaken will be defeated, even if I give my life!" Anduin voice boomed as the troops around him erupted into a resounding chant.

" King Anduin, King Anduin, King Anduin." The troops shouted all around him as he pulled out his sword and marched toward the front lines.

" For the Kaldorei people and for the Alliance!." Anduin charged as most if not all the troops behind him followed as they pressed the front lines into no man's land where a unknown fate awaited them.

Sylvanas smiled as she saw her husband lead the troops into battle, although she still couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty. She promised Anduin she would remain at the camp but she needed to know what Thandor was planning. The Kaldorei rangers and spies were experienced but didnt know how the dark rangers moved and thrived in the area of concealment and war.

" But I do." Sylvanas thought inwardly as her eyes moved toward a bow and hood that was left among other weapons and equipment in the camp. She felt a deep desire and yearning to reach for them. She had to help Anduin, but he told her to stay, however she couldn't deny who she was a heart and that was a Quel dori Ranger.

"Sorry Anduin." she whispered.


	16. painful goodbye

" This feels agonizing!" Sylvanas gasped as she stalked her way through the night elven forest. She knew she had little time before Anduin and his soldiers would walk into an ambush. Her husband's life was at great risk,along with the other soldiers as well.

Sylvanas let out another laboured breath, she knew she couldn't fight hand to hand but she could take out targets at a distance. She just had to find a vantage point in the tree line. But how much time did she have?

" Anduin." Sylvanas whispered as she pushed further into the Kaldorei forest undetected, desperately at the mercy of her pregnancy and time. " Just one more mile." Sylvanas thought quitely, or at least she hoped it was just a mile. Her ranger instincts were usually correct, however her senses had become dull lately, of course due to the new lives she was carrying and the lack of training the past two months

Suddenly she heard the faint sounds of marching in the distance, her elven ears being a blessing as she was able to hear the marching through the heavy droplets of rain.

" Almost there." She sighed, Sylvanas knew she couldn't keep this up for long. Becoming deathly sick from exposure was a huge risk along with becoming an easy target for a dark rangers stalking the forest. But strangely enough Sylvanas was slightly overcome with memories of this place. She remembered the horribly screaming coming from Kaldorei civilians as they burned alive. The soldiers begged for mercy, begged that she let the children go and all she did was laugh as she put the remaining sentinels out of their misery. Sylvanas would like to think that she had been so far detached from that life but she knew she would only be fooling herself. It had only been three years since that fateful day not decades or centuries. She may have moved on but to expect this world to move on was another thing altogether.

"Halt!" A voice boomed in the distance, alertering Sylvanas to the alliance soldiers. Through the treeline she could only get a glimpse of the alliance forces but if she could find an overlook she would be in striking distance. She quickly observed her surroundings, looking for an opportunity to find a more suitable tree to climb. Sylvanas knew she had to hurry as she heard the movements of troops and other machines of war ready their weapons around the battlefield.

" Here it is!" Sylvanas exclaimed, as she came upon a tree which held many limbs. She had a hunch they could hold her added weight but she wasnt one hundred percent sure.

" What the hells!" Sylvanas gasped,using all of her upper body strength to rise herself above the limbs. Little by little she made her way to the top as her quiver and arrows rattled behind her back. Beads of sweat dripped down her face, exhaustion taking over but she was ever the more determined to fight.

The battlefield.

"Troops hold your line! Be steady and strengthen your knees!" Anduin shouted from the top of his lungs. After a long hard march Anduin and his troops finally arrived at the battlefield,which were the decayed ruins of the night elven tree Teldrassil."If only we had been here to stop this from ever happening in the first place. If only Sylvanas hadn't made that horrible decision!" Anduin whispered under his breath.

Yes,he knew he loved her but he also hated her past decisions that wreaked havoc on Azeroth. But he knew she wasn't that woman anymore and she was his wife and the mother of his children.

" Sir all of our troops are ready for battle just give the order." The night elven sentinel said as she stood behind him.

" Good I will give the order when ready. But something feels off general" Anduin confessed. In the distance he could see a few forsaken troops along with some orcs and trolls. But by his count there weren't enough of their number to defend a garrison, let alone a battlefield.

" Perhaps they saw our overwhelming force and left a few forces to defend their retreat my king." The sentinel stated," My recon team tells me that nothing has been out of order for the last few days but they haven't been able to get closer to the horde forces."

" I understand but I believe the light is telling me something, a warning of sorts. But the light will be with us regardless of what happens." Anduin sighed knowing there wasn't a sure way to find out.

"Yes my king." The elven warrior said as she gave orders to the rest of her troops.

" Sylvanas." Anduin whispered, he wished this didn't have to happen, he longed to be with his wife in the comfort of his home. To hold her in his arms and rub his hands along her pregnant stomach. Anduin wished to hear her witty remarks and her sarcastic comments. It had only been a few hours and yet he already missed her,by the light how could he stand another half a year when she has to go back to her governing duties in the hord? In addition to giving birth to their twins. Many questions still plagued Anduins mind, frequently about their future more than anything else and he knew that sooner or later he would have to make a decision between his people or his family. He knew this decision was not anything to take lightly, he knew that whichever one he decided could have lastly consequences but at the end of the day. " I would choose the love of my life and my family." Anduin whispered to himself.

" Sir you may give the order." Anduin heard.

He inwardly sighed, Anduin hated this war and even more so taking life but it had to be done. This was a just cause and a righteous battle although he felt pity for his enemy but he felt more saddened for the Kaldorei, who were forcefully raised from the dead against their will. This was the reason why they were here in the first place, to put them to rest, bring them peace. Anduin became all the more determined at this realization.

The young king put on his helmet before he gave the order. " Charge!" Anduin shouted in an almost lion like roar as the rest of his troops did the same and the war horns released there cry in unison. Anyone within the area felt as though an earthquake was taking place as the two forces clashed and the bloody battle began. In the heat of the battle each fraction used devastating magic to destroy their foe. Fire burned through groups of men as well as arcane magic which tore bodies limb from limb.Earth cracked and split apart as orcs and trolls alike became consumed in the rubble. Human paladins used there holy magic to burn and turn many forsaken soldiers into dust. Aduin looked upon all of this and sighed as he knew that this war would turn everyone into monsters. However he knew this was not a good mindset to have in the thick of battle, it could be his downfall.

" Die boy king!" A voice hissed as Anduin dodged a blade aimed for his neck. He quickly parried the blade again as he finally turned to face his foe. A seven foot tall jungle troll stood against him, a warrior by the looks of his armor and axe. Anduin quickly readied his sword as he charged the troll with a series of quick strikes.

"Dammit!." Anduin shouted as the troll in turn blocked all of his strikes and sent a fury of counter attacks almost crushing Anduins blade under the trolls emise power.

" I shall present your head to my people on a stake boy king!" The troll taunted before he attacked again with a powerful kick sending Anduin tumbling across the field. Now on the ground Anduin knew he was vulnerable and a sitting duck as he quickly rolled out of the way of the trolls last attack.

" I didn't expect you to be so fast!" The troll shouted, " Why don't you give me a real fight instead of running and avoiding alliance filth!"

" Fine." Anduin smiled as he channeled holy light into the palm of his hand and launch a torrent of power into the trolls chest sending him twenty or more feet back.

" Gets them every time." Anduin chuckled as he quickly observed the battlefield. Something wasn't right, they were winning but not in the way he expected. This was to easy almost like it was...

"Ambush!" A sentinel shouted as dark rangers and forsaken archer's suddenly appeared around the battlefield forming a u position that quickly surrounded the alliance soldier's.

" They must have dug trenches around the battlefield before the battle and hide in them using the brush from the forest. Dammit must have been the mud and more debris from the storm! We would have never seen them." Another sentinel shouted before an arrow lodged itself in her shoulder. " We need to move now!" She groaned, forcefully removing the arrow from her shoulder.

A hail storm of arrows came flying down unto the battlefield as the alliance numbers began to dwindle. Anduin watched in horror as many of his comrades dropped to the ground as the arrows hit its mark. He knew the horde's plan had been perfect. "They had time to prepare around the graveyard and build this trench! We should used more information in the scouting report!" Anduin seethed, angry with not just himself but the situation at hand. But now was not the time to be angry only to lead his troops.

" Quickly get beside me!" Anduin shouted as he formed a doom of light, similar to the one he formed at the battle of lordaeron. Little by little more alliance soldiers and sentinels stumbled into the dome of light which protected them from the volley of arrows.

" You can't keep this up forever we need to retreat." The head general of the sentinels urged.

" Yes you are right, but how? Move an inch outside of the dome and were dead."Anduin asked to everyone horror.

The general sighed before answering, " My king this may be a situation where you would have to use a hearth stone while we stay." She said sadly, knowing the direct outcome.

" No a king must not leave his troops to die and become forsaken monsters! My duty is to protect my people!"

" My king you are the most important person in the alliance! Surely you would understand that, if we fall our families will mourn but the alliance will stay as one. If you die I fear that the only hope of peace will be gone." The general declared.

Anduin clenched his jaw but spoke in turn, "That is a last resort but for now I will do my duty and pray for a miracle to come while standing against evil!" Anduin shouted with determination.

The others nodded in recognition before they suddenly felt the dome shake.

" A regular arrow shouldn't be able to put a crack in a dome of holy light unless they are using…".Anduin explained.

" Shadow arrows! Brace yourselves for impact…" Another trooper shouted as the arrows pelted the dome of light.

" Light help us." Anduin groaned,strengthening the dome as more power surged through him. But he wondered how long could he protect his soldiers before time ran out.

Sylvanas

"No it already started! Sylvanas gasped as she saw the ambush unfold. She had found her vantage point but she only had a bundle full of arrows. How could she possibly make an impact and save Anduin?

Suddenly she felt a torrent of emotions flow through her markings as they lit up bright red. She felt Anduin's fear, pain,doubt and faith all at once. Her heart beat faster as she saw the dome of light which house Anduin and the last remaining numbers of his troops. But time was short as the dark rangers and forsaken used shadow arrows to put cracks on the dome. Sylvanas knew time was short as the horde began to gain ground and surround the dome. Small and large holes began to appear as the dome began to shrink in size.

Tears began to swell around the ridges of her eyes, was this it? Would Anduin meet his death by the people she once called her allies and family. Would she again loose everything she held dear to her. Was this her punishment for her crimes? "Use your power young windrunner, do not become weak, stretch your arms and rain down death and righteousness upon your enemies. " She suddenly heard as a voice echoed from her markings.Sylvanas quickly exhald, determination running through her veins as power engulfed her body and her eyes became bright gold.

" If we are to die today than it will be as a family and not me hiding away like a coward lost in despair. I am Sylvanas windrunner wrynn and I will not cower away in fear!" She said as she channeled the light from her fingertips into her bow, miraculously the bow and arrows became lightforged as she notched her arrow and fire powerful beams of light from her vantage point.

" You will not touch my husband!" She shouted as the arrows hit their targets and large explosions of holy light erupted around the battlefield. The hords force's became disorganized as chaos ensued and there trenches burned in holy fire. Forsaken and dark rangers alike disintegrated into dusk as arrow after arrow penetrated there bodies.

"What the hells is going on!"Nathanos gasped as his troops began to drop like flies and run away in fear. " Where are you bastards going?" He shouted as the forsaken forces took off running but didn't get far as most of them were killed shortly after. Nathanos quickly looked for a mount to escape but they had all been either destroyed or ran away in the mayhem. His dark rangers had all but scattered or died as he desperately looked for an escape. For the first time in decades Nathanos was truly alone.

Anduin released a sigh of relief and thanked the light. He was left astonished as beams of light bolted and shot across the battlefield. The lights terrifying power was on full display as most of the forsaken forces became dust before Anduins eyes.

" What's happening sir." A soldier asked in astonishment.

" A miracle." Anduin smiled as his troops moved further up the battlefield, the beams of light making a way for them as they moved to heal the injured or raise the dying.

" Not so fast boy king!" Nathanos snarled as he lassowed a rope around Anduin neck and rug him in. " Touch me and he dies alliance dogs!" Nathanos spat as he held a knife to Anduin throat, the alliance troops quickly lowered there weapons in turn not wanting to test the blightcallers word.

" Call off what your doing now boy king! The light burns my troops!" He shouted into Anduin ear.

" I am not the one who is doing this Blightcaller! Surrender, your troops are all but dead or have ran away. You are the only one left, you have my word that you will be treated fairly." Anduin replied only to fell the blade cut slightly into his skin.

" I rather die than rot in the stockades awaiting trial.My family helped build those stockades before you were even born boy! I will take your life before I even see…"

" Put him down now Nathanos!" Sylvanas declared as she floated down from her vantage point, golden wings sprouting from her back. Her cloak flying back, revealing her bright crimson markings along her body and platinum blond hair that seemed to defy gravity,leaving onlookers astonished. To everyone watching she was akin to a valkyrie with an angelic bow. But Sylvanas bright golden eyes had an almost blinding effect to them.

" What are you doing here? I told you to stay back.By the light she is using avengers angel!" Anduin gasped, as he felt Nathanos grip grow weak.

" Sly…" Nathonos muttered before hs suddenly found himself and Anduin in a clearing away from the battlefield.

Anduin couldn't believe his eyes," She used transcendence light to get us away from the battlefield, I have only known Valen to use this spell!" Anduin exclaimed, " Perhaps she did this so the onlookers wouldn't know her identity." Anduin thought.

" I will not ask again! " Sylvanas voice boomed in a tone not her own, it almost sounded godly and raspey.

Nathanos quickly shed Anduin away before he tried to run but was caught by Sylvanas as she held him by the throat.

" I served you for years War chief!" He shouted only to feel his throat burn under her power.

" My name is Sylvanas Windrunner Wrynn and I'm not that monstrosity who became the war chief." Her voice enoched.

" But with him? The leader of the alliance,how? He is the enemy of the forsaken, a dirty alliance dog!" He cried out as she tightened her grip.

" He is far more of a leader than you will ever be Nathanos, I have heard of the forsakens attempts at raising Kaldorei servants of the undead. I am disgusted!"

Nathanos mouth hung open, clearly bewildered by her statements." But Sylvanas it was you who ordered it years ago. You outlined the plan in your orders!"

" I am not the same being anymore Nathanos and you will pay for your crimes!" She retorted.

Nathanos shook his head, " And what about you dark lady? Will you pay for crimes? After all you have more blood on your hands than me! You made me what I am today, I was dead before you raised me for your own selfish purposes. You made me like this!" Nathanos sethed as tears feel from his eyes.

Sylvanas slowly exhalled, of course this would finally come to the surface. Eventually Anduin would have found out but she didn't want to tell him for the fear that he wouldn't see her in the same light.

" Sylvanas is this true? Did you order the fallen Kaldorei to be raised as undead?" Anduin gasped.

Tears began to fall from her eyes, " Before we were transported to that world, even before lordaeron, I did order my forces to do unspeakable things Anduin. I'm not proud of what I've done and my sins of the past have come back to haunt me. Nathanos I did have a part in your maling but you choose to serve me in darkness."

Nathanos chuckled sadly, " Like I had a choice in the matter, you would have killed me if I didn't serve you! What makes you so special? Why do you get to have a new life while the rest of us forsaken await eternal damnation! You get to live the rest of your thousand year life span and have a wonderful family, like you never wrought horror on this world! Like you never had a part in these dark deeds. Like you never burned children even when I didn't want to do it! Hell's I even questioned your orders! You will always be the dark lady Sylvanas, no matter if you have a new body. Now you're on a high horse of virtue and morality and of course with your powers of the so called holy light!" He seethed, feeling the grip on his throat tightening." How can you ever amind for your sins Sylvanas Windrunner? I reckon you have more blood on your hands than anyone on Azeroth. Your just like Arthas and even in death he has made you the perfect apprentice."

Sylvanas suddenly became weak at his words,part of what Nathanos was saying was true. How could she possibly amid for her sins of the past? Would she always be a monster? She made Nathanos what he is today and even she would have to admit that there were few differences between Arthas and herself before her change. But as doubt crept in she heard Anduin voice speak through the chaos.

" I understand that you have done horrible things Sylvanas but you are not that person anymore. You see the good in humanity and no longer hold any bitterness or hatred. You stopped making life your enemy and instead have embraced it fully. I don't have the answers on how you will move forward but I think I know where to start and that's to have a some faith in what you are now" Anduin smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Life will always be your enemy Sylvanas! Your sins are as deep as the ocean, Banshee queen!" Nathanos choked, attempting to claw at her fingers that held a vice like grip around his neck. The storm had suddenly picked up as thunder cracked across the sky and rain pelted them under its force. Sylvanas in all of her might looked like a divine Valkyrie as the wind blew past her hair.

She gave Nathanos a sad look which seemingly penetrated his very soul.

" Than I shall start repenting for my sins at once. I am deeply sorry for what I've done to you Nathanos and I hope that you find peace." Sylvanas cried, in the end she knew she had love for him. At least somewhere in the past but she used his love and devotion to twist him into what she was and is that really love?

" What do you mea…" Nathanos gasped as his body started to turn to dust little by little and he felt his body suddenly burn.

" Forgive me." She sobbed as her hand turned brighter and Nathanos body became engulfed in a bright light.

"No Dark lady! I lived to serve you!" He screamed before his body disintegrated and light exploded, causing Anduin to fly back.

Exhausted,Sylvanas dropped to her knees, her eyes catching a glimpse of Nathanos remains being carried away by the wind. Her lightforged form suddenly disappeared as she became normal again. However she fought to keep her eyes open as the last thing she saw was Anduin running to her side before she lost consciousness.


	17. Leadership

Anduin cradled Sylvanas head in between his lap, silently thanking the light for not only her well being but also the lives of their children.

" Thank you Sylvanas, you saved many lives today." He whispered, moving a strand of hair from her face before he suddenly saw her eyes flicker open.

Sylvanas gasped for air, reaching for Anduin, slowly but surely remembering what happened. As tears started to form in her eyes, almost every bit of emotion flooding her mind. She knew she had to take Nathanos life but she also acknowledged her wrongdoing in his creation. How many more lives would she have to take in atonement for her past sins?

Almost reading her thoughts, Anduin brought her closer. " Its okay, I understand Slyvanas you had to."

" But I killed him Anduin!" She cried, bringing her hands to her face in agony.

" You knew he wouldn't stop his quest for vengeance. It had to be done Sylvanas!" He reassured her.

Sylvanas shook her head, " Anduin after I saved you he was no longer a threat! Maybe I could have talked to him or perhaps…" she cried.

He put his arm on her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek. " Sometimes people can't be reasoned with Slyvanas. My job as a light wielder is to preserve life as much as I can but even I know when the time comes to end it. Especially when it's a threat to you or our children in your whom."

" How many more Anduin? How many more of my old comrades will not listen and I'm forced to use this devastating power." She whispered, scared of what laid dormant in her soul.

Anduin slowly moved his fingers to catch a tear falling from her face. " Whatever it takes to protect what you love and to uphold peace." He smiled.

Slyvanas looked to meet his eyes and then smiled." Your right."She said, wiping the tears from her face.

Anduin nodded in agreement but then paused as a realization set upon him. "What are you going to do now?"He asked.

Slyvanas paused for some moments,gathering her thoughts before she answered.

"Well I have to get back to silvermoon by now and my presence is needed, I feel as though my actions will have a rippling effect. Especially with Thandor leading the forsaken, Nathanos was rash but Thandor is sick and he has to be stopped." She answered.

Anduin helped Slyvanas to her feet upon hearing her declaration. " Sounds like a plan but you must be wary of my love. Soon you will be showing more and weight gain cannot be blamed."

Sylvanas sighed, she knew that soon enough her leadership position would be taken away from her one way or another but who could stop Thandor? Or rather had the confidence to stand against him? She doubted Lor'themar's willingness to confront the new leader of the forsaken and as long as he didn't outright attack the blood elves why should he interfere.

" I understand Anduin, but what about when it's time for me to have the children! Where would we go?" She sighed.

Anduin pondered upon hearing her question and then an idea suddenly hit him. " We will go to away my dear or specifically outland, spend a year taking care of our children. Then we will come back stronger and more prepared to end this war once and for all."

" Are you sure this will work Anduin, where will our children stay, who will care for them?" She asked, dreading even thinking about having to leave her unborn babies behind.

" Your younger sister can take care of them Sylvanas, she will understand. It has to be done if not for the safety of our family but for the good of Azeroth." He assured her.

She relented her worries but she still had her doubts,she would have some very hard decisions to make. Sylvanas knew her love for the forsaken people did waver or fade despite her transformation. Even with her new life, she yearned to lead them to safety and not destruction. However she knew it may be in vein as many forsaken still held a deep seated hatred of living beings or perhaps was it jealousy and envy? No one wanted to be undead, it's a horrible experience and she wouldn't wish upon anyone nor would she inflict it upon the living as she did in the past. But once an individual was raised and no longer able to live the life they knew or experience the sensations of life it would make most bitter and hateful.

" It seems as though we are hitting treacherous waters Anduin. I can only hope the forsaken will listen to reason or else I would have to raise my bow against them." She feared but was embraced by her husband who seemed to melt her anxiety away if only for a few seconds.

" Nothing we can't handle my love, you were a capable leader in the past and will be in the future. You even gave me trouble several times when you were of the Queen of forsaken people. Often leaving me staying up late past midnight seeking a way to decrypt your battle plans or simply guessing to the best of my ability."

" Well little lion, I had to make it hard for you and your alliance dogs." She laughed before reaching into her pocket to get a hearthstone.

Anduin shook his head. "You drive me mad woman." He smiled.

" It was my job before we were together and don't expect that to change now that we're a family little lion." She said, using her hands to caress his face. " I love you Anduin, never forget that."

" As do I my dear windrunner." Anduin said as he was saddened by the fact that they had to part ways but they knew it was for the best. He would painfully miss her, this he knew but it would be worth the wait.

Slyvanas kissed Anduin passionately before they broke apart. Giving each other one last look of understanding before she ported away using the hearthstone.

" I love that woman." Anduin sighed as he suddenly heard many alliance troops calling his name. He silently thanked the light when Sylvanas had left when she did,it would certainly be hard to explain a situation like that to his troops.

Sylvanas

" By the sunwell it feels like my insides are doing jumping jacks." She complained as she observed her surroundings to see that she was in her room. By her estimates everything had been left in place since a week ago, however, she needed to be thorough. To trust anyone in this city would be a dangerous mistake as some Quel dori were loyal to the dark rangers due to there kin being raised as undead.

" I'll have to check the…" She said before she staggered to the urn to empty out her stomach. "Morning sickness." She said, wiping her mouth.

" These half elves need to come already," She mumbled, thinking it better to lay on her bed to get some much needed rest.

Slyvanas was more than exhausted, she didn't expect her visit to Anduin to cause so much stress in her life. How could they even manage a family let alone the weight of both fractions?

"My life has become more complicated and stressful but I wouldn't change anything." She thought to herself as sleep finally took her.

Anduin

" We shall write fables of your legends king Anduin!When even the light brings an avenging angel to save you, we must know that you a blessed!" Genn Greymane exclaimed giving Anduin a much needed pat on the back.

After the soldiers had found Anduin they ported him back to the base camp which overlooked the ruins of Darnassus. He didn't have any injuries besides some bumps and bruises but overall he was fine. Although he didn't expect Genn to meet him there and much less did he expect Tyrande to thank him in person despite their disagreements.

" You did well Anduin, you risked your life for my people like a true king and for that you have my thanks." She said, giving Anduin a nod of approval.

" No need Tyrande, it's my duty as king to aid those in need no matter what race they are or where they come from." He replied.

" And the blightcaller is dead?" She asked.

" I must know as well Anduin, did he pay for his crimes?" Genn said, sitting on the edge of his seat in anticipation.

Anduin paused for a few brief moments before answering. He knew that he could not tell the whole truth but perhaps without mentioning a certain name he could answer their question.

" Yes the avenging angel consumed him to dust." He answered to Genn and Tyrande's delight.

" When you have made life itself your enemy, it will consume you! I may not know much about your haman light but I know it has a holy will. Nathanos paid for his crimes in full, now it's time for the Queen of the undead to pay as well." Tyrande declared.

" Let it be so." Genn added on.

Anduin could only nod his head, knowing that he could not speak ill of his wife and the mother of his children. Although they were right about Nathanos he needed to die but would he have felt the same way i f was Slyvanas if she was still in her crazed state? Perhaps he himself was very partial and biased in the lights will and order of things.

" But more importantly all of the Kaldori who were under the control of the forsaken have been set free and passed on to the after life. Thank you king Anduin." She smiled, before giving him a kiss on both cheeks before saying her goodbyes leaving both Genn and Anduin surprised.

" I think she fancies you my boy, she may be a little bit older than you but still looks quite beautiful and a little on the tall side but go at it Anduin!" Genn chuckled.

Anduin shook his head laughing." Number one she is married, two she is much older than I am, like thousands of years and last but not least i'm not interested."

" Oh Anduin her and Malfurion havent had sex in a thousand years, trust me a worgan knows. Besides,word goes around that he fancy tress more than his own wife." Genn laughed, kneeling over in his seat

" I am a holy priest of the light and will not commit adultery and Genn…"

" I'm married to Sylvanas windrunner!" he wanted to say out loud but couldn't. By the light! Anduin could smell alcohol on his father figure, was he drunk? Perhaps celebrating the death of Nathanos to much.

" Oh no Anduin are the rumours true,are you.."

" No genn i'm not a homosexual." Anduin said slightly annoyed at Genn's immature behavior for a man in his eighties.

" I'm only joking dear boy I know you're not into that stuff but I do know that you fancy elven women. Now I'm not saying you commit adultery but be on the lookout in incase things go south between Tyrande and malfurion. Hopefully you won't be an old man by then." He smiled, giving anduin a light nudge in his ribs before he left the young king alone in his tent.

" Genn is too much to deal with sometimes." Anduin sighed as he turned over in his bed. However before he went to sleep he had to look at the report Genn left on his table.

"Looks like trouble in Kul tres." He mumbled, reading the report which told him that much work was ahead of him. But for now he needed rest.

Sylvanas

"Slyvanas wake up! We have a situation on our hands. " a voice said from behind her door as the windrunner was raised from her sleep.

" What in the hells, I haven't even gotten eight hours of sleep and already something needs my attention!" She hissed as she got up to answer the door.

" What is it Lor'themar?" She asked in annoyance, seeing the leader of the blood elves wearing a very concerned and worried look on his face.

" Thandor has announced independence from the Horde and is launching an attack on Kul tres." He said, having his answer only confuse her all the more.

" Let the fool bring himself to destruction, why should we care?"

" He has taken many of our vessels, demanding that you and other high ranking Quel dori leaders aid him in battle or he will burn our navy to the ground!"

Sylvanas jaw grew tighter, anger seeping through her face. What right did he have to leave Sivlermoon defenseless and how did he even acquire the Silvermoon navy in the first place? Did they not know that he was an enemy or did.."

" He is lying they are not being held hostage, but I do fear that there loyalty lies elsewhere Lor' themar."

" What do you mean?" He asked, fearing the worst.

" I mean that you lose most of your navy due to his former ties with high ranking admirals that lead the navy. He may be a pain in the side but he certainly is charismatic. Lor'themar it's a trap to challenge our position and a chance for him to dethrone us without spilling a single drop of blood."

" By the sun! How did you know?"

Slyvanas smirked, almost proud of Thandor, after all impersonation was the best form of flattery. " Because it's something that I would do Lor'themar, if you win the people you don't have to kill their leaders, especially when the people lose confidence in them." She said.

" So what do we do?"

" Let's just see who can be more charismatic my old friend, my guess is that he convinced them of the inaction of your leadership will be there downfall in the future. We already have low population rates and that would be enough to scare anyone into believing whatever that fool says."

" How we do stop that bastard." He asked in confusion, knowing that violence would only help Thandor.

" Simple my old Friend, we meet Thander and beat him at his own game."She smirked.

" Will it work Sylvanas? It could be our end." He replied.

" No one can beat me in igniting a crowd, it's about winning the hearts and minds of the people ." She replied but did she still have it in her? Sylvanas knew she wasn't the same person as she was three years ago but that edge and aggressiveness was still there, she just had to harness it.

" When do we leave?" Lor'themar asked, but also inwardly hoping that her plan worked. The horde was already divided and he didn't need his own people doing the same thing. It would most certainly bring destruction upon Silvermoon.

" First and foremost I have to get some sleep. I can't go before our people looking exhausted as it will only help his twisted cause. Wake me in eight hours and where are we to meet Thandor?" She asked.

" Tirisfal Glades."

" Very wise of Thandor but it will be his undoing, leave me Lor'themar I have much to think about and prepare." She said before he said his goodbyes. Sylvanas quickly began to think of what to say but something kept bothering her and Anduin choose not to say anything about it, maybe perhaps because it's not anything he had seen before.

Sylvanas brought her eyes back to the eredar markings on her arm and hand, they looked different now and were in the shape of strange looking angelic wings. This was the same power she had used to destroy Nathanos, the power was heavy and intoxicating.Nothing like her old banshee queen form, this power was awe inspiring but certainly scared her. She acquired this power from the Eredar who worshiped the naru, who at times had a small tyrannical like complex when it came to the darker side of things as Anduin confessed to her. She didn't like it, being used as a conduct for their will.

"Perhaps, I could use this power for the good of Azeroth." She whispered, letting exhaustion bring her to slumber.

A/n

Hey guys were are going into the final arc it's been a good ride but don't worry at least 5 more long chapters before it ends and then I will write a new story about Anduin and Sylvanas. Until next time and happy 4th. have a safe and graceful weekend.


	18. chapter 17

" Its quiet, too quiet." Sylvanas observed as the ship docked in Silvermoons Isle of Quel'Danas.

" The fog here is inferating, we would have crashed if it weren't for the lighthouse, but you are right Sylvanas. Its entirely to quiet, where are the admirals and seamen?"

" Thandar gave us an oath that his troops would met us at the docks but let us pray that he was about his word for once,Lor'themar. Otherwise we may have to fight our way out." She replied while continuously rubbing her stomach. Slyvanas knew she had to be careful,after all the life of her children were at risk and day by day her once sprawling energy came to a halt.This would make it incredibly hard to fight, let alone run to safety.

" As if the fool can keep his word about anything, as memory serves he even stabbed his own father in the back both literally and figuratively. What makes you think he won't set us up for an ambush?"

" The people still want me to lead, otherwise there would be no need to call us here, he may have been charismatic but that can only get you so far with weak people. You need to be a leader for those who are strong willed." She answered as their crew dropped the anchor and they made their way across the dock.

Sylvanas wasn't a fool, Lor'themar and herself were escorted by the very best silvermoon had to offer. If Thandor seeked her life then he would have to work for it, even if it meant inch by inch. But even she recognised the nervousness of their troops. Some may have relatives that choose to side with Thandar which in turn would make them enemies. It was not an easy task to kill one's own blood. For this reason Slyvanas would have to sway the crowd and win the hearts and minds of her fellow country men and women.

Mist and fog surrounded the dock with only small lanterns lighting a path down Quel'Danas main strip. However Sylvanas silently thanked the light for the bright moon in the sky, which offered a decent source of light in these troubling times. Everyone had to be on high alert and even the slightest misstep could spell the end for all of them.

Suddenly the group heard a large crowd through the sounds of frogs and crickets. The chants sounded barbaric and primitive, much to wild for that of Quel dori but the trolls had been wiped off of the isle for hundreds of years. Sylvanas knew at least to her knowledge that no other race would have been on the isle at this time, so who or what was responsible for these chants?

" By the sunwell what is that awful noise." Lor'themar whispered.

" It has to be them, it couldn't be anything else." She whispered in a hushed tone before they heard a voice shouting from the fog.

" Stop right there Windrunner!" The raspy, feminaine voice shouted as a small group of dark rangers and Quel dori stood before them

" Seresea how nice to see you, tell me, where is your God Thandor? I'm sure a pet like you would know its masters location." Slyvannas teased, seeing the female dark ranger's face contorted with anger and then relaxed into a grin.

" Our wonderful leader is in the clearing surrounded by his followers and nearly all of Lor'themar ship captains. Come with us at once, Thander has much to discuss with you Sylvanas."

"I'm sure he does." She replied before giving a small nod to her troops as they began to walk beside her but was stopped by the dark rangers.

" The people have said that if they are to trust in your confidence then no guards will be at your side. But as I have heard, your skills with a bow are equal to a thousand foot soldiers. So why the need for your guards?"Seresea chuckled, seeing the troubled look on Lor'themar face.

" Do it." She said aloud, seeing him nod to their troops who begrudgingly accepted the order.

" I suppose your skills as a warrior will be put to the test if something arises Lor'themar." She teased, but just a tad bit loud enough so only he could hear her.

" It has been some time i'm ashamed to say, however my skills will never leave me." He chuckled as they walked alongside the dark rangers.

The chants grew louder as they approached the clearing, and those who caught a gypse of them were either shocked or amazed as Sylvannas moved past the soldiers. Most of the troops heard about the heroics of Sylvanas and the horrors of the banshee queen. After all she had rarely visited Silvermoon after she became undead, it had been too much of an emotional toll on her,although she wouldn't let anyone of her closest allies know that. When it came to matters of the heart she didn't let anyone in. Of course before that boy king came around and tore down her walls.

A smile grew on her face as she remembered her life and death adventure on that strange world. The fighting, and surviving, anger, hunger and then suddenly it changed. Where once she felt hatred,she suddenly felt love and where there was bitterness she saw Anduins compassion.

" Did you hear what I said?" Lor 'Themar asked Sylvanas, noticing her distracted look in the tense situation they were in.

" I' m sorry Lor'Themar what did you say,I was deep in thought?"

" In all of this madness how could anyone be in deep thought?" He asked in apparent shock.

She released a heavy sigh, " You would be surprised, now what did you say?"

" I said that it seems like we are getting closer." Lor'themar observed as they were escorted into a large semi arena which echoed with shouts and chants. Slyvanas knew this area very well, it was used for recreation before the war with Arthas and then during the war it was used as a training area for new rangers and it remained as such before Thandor took control of the isle.

" We are here!" A dark ranger shouted as they rudely pushed Slyvanas and Lor'themar through the entrance of the arena and that's when there hearts almost skipped a beat. In the bleachers and seats sat almost all of the generals and admirals in the Quel dori army and navy but how and when did they decided to side with Thandor? Was he using some type of dark magic or were they convinced that only he could lead them to victory?

" What is the meaning of this? Most if not all of my council is here! You serve your king and the people not some wicked elf!" Lor' themar shouted as he gritted his teeth and his palms turned white.

Suddenly Thandor let loose a loud chuckle before he walked to the center and spoke. He commanded the attention of the crowd and the council,which was a dangerous thing when the tension in the area was so thick. Slyvanas knew that if they were to make it out alive then she would have to think on her feet.

" Lor Themor and Sylvanas I have invited you here today to be judged by the council to see if your fit to lead our people. As you can see when you docked here the naval ships are intact and ready for war."

"Which means that of course your threat about burning the ships was just a ruse like we thought!" Sylvanas spat, clearly annoyed with this whole situation and the fact that the pregnancy was starting to take a serious toll on her energy levels.

" Well I had to get you here somehow.This is not a competition to see who can lead our people Sylvanas it's a trail to see whether or not your fit to join our cause and crusade against the alliance. The forsaken and Quel dori would prove formidable against the boy kings army especially with the help of your azurite!"

" Your insane Thandor! And anyone who follows this man is a fool as well. Our people are already low in numbers and putting them on the front lies would only bring us closer to extinction unless you plan to…"

Thandor suddenly smiled and got in very close so that only Lor'themar and Slyvanas could hear him." That is the plan, to raise an entire civilization of undead Quel dori under my command. What an amazing way to raise our population don't you think Lor'themar and Slyvannas?" He asked with a wicked grin.

" No... you wouldn't!" Lor'themar gasped.

" He is more than willing to do just what he said, no matter how depraved and disgusting it is. But as sure as the day is long I won't let you get away with this Thandor!"

" Oh Sylvanas like you can do anything about it now! You will be judged by your peers and then executed!" Now I must go attend to more important matters and no one will be here to save you." He concluded as his dark ranger hulled off Lor thmar and Slyvanas to the dungeons.

" This is ridiculous, we have to find a way to stop him. But first we have to find some way to contact our troops across the mist." Slyvanas asserted before the dark rangers threw her in a cell next to Lor'themar.

" There is perhaps something we could do. I put in place a plan just for an occasion like this. Before I left I told one of my servants to contact Bane if I didn't send a message within 12 hours informing them of my location and where and how to find us." He explained shortly after the guards left.

" let's just hope your servant is as loyal as you think they are, in the meantime I'll be thinking about a way to plead my case before the council. There old enough to remember my name and have seen my merits. If there's one thing for sure I can be more charismatic than Thandor could ever hope to be." She said before she turned her attention to the markings on her arm. Anduin had to have a feeling that she was endanger or at least in some kind of trouble. Sylvannas remembered what the Ereder told her, focus her mind and connect her continuous to Anduin's. She desperately needed his help, but how could he help in a remote place such as this? It was a long shot but what else could she do at the moment? Waiting for her trail was not an option and meant certain death, she had hoped to sway the crowd but they were wrapped around Thandors finger. Lor'themar servant could have already been killed and Anduin was her only hope.

" Anduin, I need your help please come!" Sylvanas pleaded through their connection.

Anduin

The young man slept sound asleep, tossing and turning as his mind was troubled with many nightmares and visions. In his nightmares Sylvanas appeared to be screaming in agony and crying. But she did not beg for mercy as hot rods pierced her delicate skin and in the back he could faintly see Undead Rangers smile at their handiwork. Anduin was filled with rage and anger but somehow there was nothing he could do about. However, he suddenly heard a scream and then his name being shouted from the very depths of his wife lungs.

" Husband come quickly to my aid!"

Suddenly the young man had awoken from his slumber. Sweat poured from his brow and even leaking into the sheets, the cry was no mere dream or vision it was his wife's voice and there was no mistake about it. Anduin focused his mind towards the vision and her voice and suddenly his mind felt as though it connected with someone else. But that someone else was his wife, Sylvanas windrunner,mother of his children and love of his life and she knew his mind was connected with hers as well. Unsure of how to proceed he took the first step as he always did,gently but quietly greeting his wife.

" I am here." He said aloud.

Sylvanas released a sigh of relief as she heard his response,even in the darkness of the cell she felt hope and faith into her soul. But she did not have time to waste with pleasantries,she needed to act quickly before time ran out.

" Anduin time grows short I've been captured along with Lor' Themar. We have been led into a trap and I fear for the lives of our children. Lor'themar has said to me that a servant has come to our aid but I don't know if the servant has been killed or not. Thandor plans to lead the Quel Dori army to their deaths and resurrect them as fellow undead soldiers of the Forsaken. My people may be wiped out in a single battle!"

" What in the name of the Light! That man is insane! Sylvanas where are you? I can take a Griffin to your location immediately."

" But how would you escape the watchful eyes of your handlers Anduin? You must not be followed or else this could be the end for the both of us."

" Don't worry,lately I have been very good at not leaving a trace behind,even under the watchful eye my handler. But after this we need to enact the plan."

" You mean outland? It is the right time now? Anduin what about your kingdom and your people they need your leadership and guidance. How could they possibly survive without you." She questioned.

Anduin released a heavy sigh as he overlooked Stormwind city from his bed. So much weight was upon his shoulders with this decision. Could he really leave his country for his family, the answer seemed so simple but being a king came with great responsibility. At times a king must put the needs of his people before his own family. But he knew that right now in this moment,nothing mattered more than getting his wife to safety.

" Sylvanas my family comes first and foremost, I will leave a letter explaining my absence. Of course with certain details left out, I have faith that the light will guide not just me but other leaders in the alliance to victory and the horde to peace. I understand this will have great consequences that I may not even fathom. But what's more important is your safety and the children."

Slyvanas herself knew that he was taking a great risk with little certainty of the future. But she knew he loved his family and would do anything for them, including giving up his right to rule.

" I understand Anduin, I'm in Quel'Danas just west of silvermoon, where the sunwell is located. Its filled with a large number of soldiers of the undead and Quel dori soldiers. How you navigate through all of this will be a miracle Anduin."

Anduin chuckled under his breath. " My dear wife, the light is with me. Therefore I have all I need to free you and Lor'themar as well.

" But how will we explain all of this to him?" She asked.

" With everything that's going on at the moment I think that would be the least of his concerns Sylvanas." He laughed.

" I hope your right little lion, for all of our sakes."

" And I couldn't agree with you more, even in Outland we will have to be careful. But our first stop will be Shattrath City and then onward from there."

Slyvanas sighed as she heard the many raindrops falling from the cell window. "Always so upbeat and positive I just might try it one day."

" it will be better to show our kids a great example,wouldn't you agree?"

She quickly rolled her eyes, " Oh just shut up and get here quickly and don't forget to bring bow and arrows and a sword. We will have to fight our way out."

" Will do Sylvanas,see you soon."

" I hope so Anduin." She said with just the little amount of faith she had in her words. Hope was not something she was accustomed to, unlike bitterness and disappointment which often visited her during her time as the Banshee Queen. But she was in a new stage of her life,one that she was still getting used to. But in this situation she knew that a little faith could go a long way.

" You will see me Slyvannas. Nothing in this world will stop me from getting to you, not even death." He said with determination before their connection ended. Anduin stood up from his bed and readied his armor,choosing to leave behind the bulky plate armor for his leather and chainmail. This was a one man mission and therefore he couldn't afford to be weighed down by anything.

"Almost ready." He whispered before he heard movement behind him. The young king quickly readied his sword before he halted in his tracks.

" Its you… Valeera, what are you doing here?You weren't supposed to come back from your deep cover mission… By the light that was. "

The young blood elf sighed, pulling down her hood and giving him an annoyed look. " Anduin that was two years ago but I guess when you were on that world it had been only…"

" Six months, by the light I'm so sorry Valeera, I forgot to check in with you when I got back,In my mind It wasnt two years."

" Yeah Anduin I figured, it's no problem I just picked up jobs after I was done with your mission." She replied, tossing him a small amulet. " Here is that light wielder artifact you were looking for by the way and I like your beard,it suits you well."

" Oh um thank you Valeera and I'm a bit late but I would like to sincerely thank you again for finding this artifact." He smiled, moving the amulet between his hands before putting on his hood. " Unfortunately we will have to catch up later,I have some urgent matters to attend to."

The blood elf raised an eyebrow at the young king. " Hood and cloak, daggers, bow and arrow? You look like your going on a haunt Anduin, now tell me what is it you're really up to?" She asked with a slight feeling that Anduin was about to get himself into trouble.

Anduin paused for a few brief moments, Valeera was one of his closest friends, he could trust her with anything.But something as big as this?

" I'll tell you if you come with me and keep it a secret?"

Valeera chuckled at Anduins child like remark,she had watched him grow up from the time he was a child and now as a young man. But what was remarkable is that his personality has always remained the same.

" Sure what is it Anduin?" She asked out of curiosity while not even sure if she would agree with what he was about to ask of her. He appeared to be bothered and at the same time excited so what was it?

" Time is short so I will have to tell you on the way there Valeera but it's right up your alley." He answered before the elf shrugged her shoulders and followed him out of the window.

" I'm sure were going out of the window because you don't want anyone to know what we're doing" She observed.

" You already know how I am Ms.Sanguinar." He smiled.

" Light help us Anduin! This mission better not kill you, I have to get paid from the last mission you gave me."

" Don't worry, it's all under control." He whispered.


	19. chapter 18

" How by the sunwell did this happen Anduin? I have heard you retell the story twice! But all of this coming from your mouth doesn't make any since." Valeera Sanguinar exclaimed.

" Things just sort of fell into place Valeera." Anduin sighed, steering the gryphon into place as they flew across the eastern kingdom. So far they had been traveling for five hours and had three more to go.

" Anduin,things don't just fall into place with the banshee queen of the forsaken. She clearly was a sick,depressed,demented person."

" That has some truth to it but Sylvanas becoming alive again changed her for good. Perhaps feeling her heartbeat and suddenly experiencing all of her past emotions turned her heart of stone into a heart of flesh." He replied.

" But Anduin.." She paused, pulling her hood closer to her elven ears as they felt particularly cold in the wind." She has killed countless people and tormented the alliance and horde alike. Are you sure all of that is gone from her?"

He didn't give her an answer as they flew past many hillsides and mountains. Of course this was something he had thought about in the past year but as he searched his heart he couldn't find any reason to suspect that she would go back to her old ways.

" Yes I do think it's far from her valeera, the light has changed just about any type of person you could think of, so why not Slyvannas?"

Valeera sanguinar shook her head, the young king had been like a little brother.Despite her knowing that he had a strong attraction to her when he was sixteen but overtime he matured into the man riding alongside her now. She knew Anduin like the back of her hand or dagger preferably, but one of the things she feared for him was his naive nature and his festish for elven woman no matter what fraction they sided with. Valeera would often catch Anduin staring at either kaldori or high elven woman as he ventured through stormwind or rather just about anywhere. Although it wasnt that he didn't find human woman attractive but she knew that his preference would almost always be pointy ears. Could this very well be a factor in him being with Slyvannnas? But then there was his ingrained naive nature which posed a danger to himself.

" I just hope you remain aware. Have your eyes open and ever observing Anduin, you know how you can be.."

" Naive." Anduin sighed, motioning the large animal to turn right.

The elven woman nodded, " Yes Anduin you have a naive nature that has almost killed you many times in the past. One of which being Gorrash, I can only hope and pray that you don't fall into the same trap,especially since this woman's race is highly favored by you." She confessed, seeing the high king blush.

" It's not like that Valeera I love Sylvanas because of who she came to be not because…"

The woman let out a disbelieving grunt followed by a look of disbelief. " I don't doubt that you love her Anduin but to say that her race wasn't a factor is just being dishonest.

" I assure you Valeera it's not like that." Anduin chuckled, silently wishing they were at their destination despite it being full of blood elves who want his head. At the moment anything was better than what this conversation was leading to.

" Anduin I caught you looking at my back side multiple times when you were sixteen and not to mention the times you practically became intoxicated with the look of elven woman whenever they made a pass at you. It's very obvious Anduin, all I can do is hope that you don't find a dagger in your back." She replied.

Anduin waved a white flag in surrender, "Fine,yes I do find elven woman very attractive and I may have looked at you in an inappropriate manner when I was sixteen.But I fell in love with her for many reasons and yes perhaps her being an elf had something to do with it." He answered, seeing Valeera crack a smirk and laugh.

" Well Anduin elven woman of all shades and heights are lusted after all over Azeroth, particularly by human man. But besides the point Anduin,even though you may have gotten yourself into a horrible situation. I made a vow to your father that I would protect you no matter what!" She declared.

" Thank you Valeera, I know that I asked this at short notice but I'm happy to have you by my side." He smiled as they came upon the ghostlands and the smell of death and decay entered their nose.

" It's been years and the land still hasn't healed from Arthas's attack." She sighed, remembering how the attack left her an orphan on the run and as a result led her into the gladiatorial arena with Anduin's father. She hated what Arthas did but because of his attack she became the woman she is today. Valeera was left feeling unsure if she would change anything about her life. She loved being a rogue and the life she has with the alliance but if Arthas wouldn't have attacked her home she wouldn't be here with Anduin.

" One day I want to find a way to heal the land, If it's possible to restore a forsaken with the light then this must be possible." He replied, overlooking the dead and cursed landscape.

Valeera smiled, " And I'll be there right with you,watching my homeland healed. This would bring about peace between the blood elves and the Alliance. Whereby one human king cursed the land another will heal the land." She said.

" It's easier said than done but It will be accomplished Valeera but first I have to save my wife and the mother of my children."

Valeera gasped. "By the sunwell Anduin you didn't tell me she carries your family line, why did you leave this out!" She exclaimed.

" Of course she carries my family line we have had relations with each other." He replied, bluntly, thinking that Valeera would put things together.

" But it's so soon, you were just married according to your story! By the light you certainly didn't waste time now did you Anduin." She sighed, " Now this mission is even more important than before, the wrynn family line is at stake."

" We are approaching the isle Valeera." He interrupted as they finally reached their destination under the cover of night. Anduin made sure to make the flight prolonged so they would arrive under the cover of night. Of course Valeera could sneak in without the aid of the night but Anduin was an amateur at best when it came to the art of concealment.

" perfect." She commented, watching the crowd from above and surveying the security like a hawk after a mouse. This was child's play to her but with Anduin by her side this could prove to be quite challenging. However with some quick adjustments something could be worked out. However she felt raindrops on her hands and gust of wind blow by them. She knew they had to hurry before the storm, otherwise they would be stuck on the isle.

" Land on that hillside over there and we will observe them for some time." She commanded,much to Anduin's dismay.

" But time is short they could have kil…."

" Relax Anduin, with a figure as powerful as Slyvanas they would want to make a spectacle out of her death. Thandor wants to rule the Horde and killing her in public will only cement his position, but from looking at the crowds of people and the security it looks like nothing has happened so far. They look to relaxed and laid back."

" So if she had just been executed then the crowd would be a little more lively to say the least."Anduin replied before he quickly maneuvered their mount behind the hillside which overlooked the camp.

" Yes Anduin and that is something rogues look for when they are attempting an escape or rescue. But for now we wait for an opportunity. " She said before muttering a quick spell of camouflage which covered not just the both of them but the large bird as well.

" Make sure he doesn't he make too much nose while he sleeps." She smiled, petting the large gryphon on the head as it closed its eyes to sleep after the long journey. They made sure to place the large bird under a large tree so he at least had some cover from the rain.

" He did an amazing job so he has most certainly earned a rest." Anduin chuckled, seeing the bird yawn.

After some time the two sat in silence for an hour as they waited for the right opportunity. Valeera looked for tight security around certain buildings,whichever one had the most will certainly be holding Slyvannas. But time was short as the sun would only be just a few hours from rising. However, with great attention to detail, she was able to spot the correct building. She should have seen it from the beginning but perhaps they kept moving Slyvannas from building to building to avoid an escape. Anduin however felt tense as his marklings lit up with great power but could also sense worry and fear in Sylvanas. He wanted desperately to reach out to her through their mental connection to let her know that he was here but Valeera warned against such things.Even a change in her behavior could alter the guards attention.But Anduin took comfort in the fact that he was here and could do something about her imprisonment.

" Anduin it's time to move, stay close and low." Valeera whispered and they both sprinted into an opening between the two buildings adjacent to the dungeon which held his wife. The young king moved forward only to be stopped by his comrade would held a finger to her mouth and pointed forward.

Valeera saw one guard who became preoccupied with some sort of card game before she whispered to Anduin to stay still. Suddenly she appeared behind him and slit his throat from ear to ear as the famed rouge called it and dragged his body behind some crates.

Anduin slightly paused at the guards death, always one for promoting peace and non violence.But he was saddened at the death of this guard who was simply just doing his job. When will this war end and when can this endless bloodshed stop?

" Anduin we must go!" Valeera motioned as they moved in unison, being careful not to make too much noise. However, they came to a stop as they both saw a numerous amount of guards standing at the entrance of the dungeon which held Slyvanas.

" Good thing the rain and thunder picked up, otherwise this would be nearly impossible. We will have to wait for…. Anduin looked out!" An attacker suddenly came from behind them but Anduin was quick as he spun around and quickly stabbed the guard in the neck.

" Here." Valeera whispered as she quickly put a hand over the elves mouth as he choked on his own blood.

" Shhh." Anduin whispered in a saddened tone before Valeera held the guards nose to quicken his death.

" Throw his body over there! Now is our chance,the guards are about to switch!" She said.

Anduin and Valeera climbed over a large wall separating the dungeon from the rest of the camp before they both found themselves in the middle of a very confused and drenched guards who ran to see what was the noise. Anduin had no time to brace himself as a powerful spell of arcane magic hit him square in the chest sending him flying back.

" By the light that hurt!" He bit out before he saw Valeera take them out one by one in a strange but beautiful dance of death.

Slyvannas

She could feel him! Anduin was here in the camp. She knew he would dive head first into danger for her but to just feel his determination to free her was wonderful if not lovely.

" Intruders in the courtyard!" A guard shouted as more of them ran past her cell.

" Now is my chance." She thought as she carefully pulled out a piece of bone she was sharpening for this specific opportunity. But first she needed the perfect prey for her trap and it looks like she would have her chance.

" Thandors lacky! What goes on outside? Has Thandor commanded all of you to be his living couch while you sit under his feet like the dogs you are?" She spat while leaning conveniently on the bars of her cell

" You banchee whore! You shall surely die." A Quel dori ranger shouted, coming so close to the cell that he could get in nice and close. Which is what Sylvanas wanted.

" What did you say fool? I'm the ruler of you all but perhaps I can't understand peasants like you. Or your father must be a human and your mother an elven whore,Is that why you can't speak up?"She mocked as his temper got the best of him and he grabbed her lenin shirt through the bars.

" I said…" the guard spat with venom but did not finish his sentence before she stabbed him in the throat repeatedly. Blood spewed from his veins along with Slyvanans strangling him for good measure. It wasn't long before the elves eyes went cloudy as his life left his body.

" And here you are." She chirped, digging in the dead man's pockets and getting the key she needed to be free.

" How disgusting." She gagged as she used the dead rangers quiver as napkin before walking over his dead corpse. " Oh how they forgot how clever I can be, It may be time to remind them!" She smiled, almost savoring the blood lust but remembering that Anduin wasn't too fond of her habit.But now was her time to be reunited with her love and rescue Lor'themar before they abandoned the light forsaken isle.


	20. chapter 19

" Quickly we don't have much time, we have to find your wife now!" Valeera said as she finished off the last of the guards.

" Thank you Valeera, your combat skills have brought us some time." Anduin said before they headed to the stockades. The young king could fill his markings light up on his arm, he knew that his wife was close but he felt a great impending darkness coming up on them.

" Do you feel that Valeera? I know that you don't know much about the light but surely anyone can feel the darkness." Anduin said.

The Elven Rogue paused briefly, her species were known for their affinity towards magic and sometimes she sensed either strong arcane magic or even…"

" This is necromancy that fool Thandor started the ritual!" Valeera spat.

" It has to be that disgusting magic but what ritual are you talking about?"

The young elf held her finger to her lips, signaling that quietness was needed at the moment.Valeera knew the young king wanted answers but first she had to secure the area. They didn't have much time to talk and by the looks of the stockades most of the criminals had already escaped. Any one of them could strike at any second and without warning.Especially if they weren't paying attention.

Anduin knew what his childhood friend meant, safety was the first priority over anything at the moment. But time was running out and he needed to know what she meant by the ritual.

" I need to know l Valeera, especially if I have a chance to stop it." Anduin said in a hushed tone.

Valeera shook her head and unsheathed her daggers before answering his question.

" Even Slyvanas knows about this story.She is older than me after all but I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

" Tell me what? I must know Valeera!"

The young Quel dori released a sound of frustration before answering." Long ago before Arthas invaded our homeland we already had problems with necromancy and dark forbidden magic in our kingdom. The ruling classes outlawed the practice of such magic because of its tendency for bloodlust."

" bloodlust?"

Valeera nodded," yes the magic causes its users to go into a bloodlust frenzy. They killed multiple people to raise them undead. Except unlike Arthas and even your wife's magic the victims didn't retain a similar appearance like they did before they died. The victim's turned into beast like creatures that craved flesh and destruction.

" By the Light that's horrible!"

" Horrible isn't even the word for it Anduin. I saw a forged version of the ritual once in my life and the creature was hideous. Fortunately for my group we ended up killing the Necromancer and the creature but at the cost of many lives. Not even to mention the fact that it wasn't even the truest form of the ritual. It was a mere reflection of what could be if used right."

" It's that destructive?"

Valeera released sad sigh.

"The ritual when used will transform an unlimited amount of corpses into those hideous creatures. Thandor needs to have the blood of three elven elders who are at least a thousand years old and unfortunately those three on the island and probably have been taken captive.

" It just seems like our problems keep getting worse and worse,first we find my wife and then we stop the ritual."

Valeera couldn't help the shocked expression from appearing on her face.

" And what if we run out of time to stop the ritual Anduin? Surely our first priority should be to get your wife and then leave this isle."

" Yes but I have a duty to stop the darkness wherever it may lead. I may be the king of Stormwind by I'm also a light wilder. My life is a small consequence compared to the horror that would be unleashed upon the world if Thandor succeeded in his plans."

Valeera suddenly heard footsteps approaching from the dark end of the corridor. They were strong and confident, couldn't be a guard otherwise they would be a lot faster and frantic. Certainly not a criminal otherwise they would be scared and murderous, this person was...

" And you are my husband first!" Sylvanas yelled as she bristly walked past Valeers and slapped Anduin across the face. Surprising both himself and Valeera.

Anduin reacted in pain." Was that really necessary! I came all this way to rescue you and all I get is a slap,have you lost your mind because of the pregnancy!

" Shut up! Anduin."

The young king was about to speak before she pushed him lightly.

"I said shut up! Would you use your eyes for once and look at me!" Slyvanas said.

Anduin quickly looked down and saw stains of blood all over her clothing,he knew that it couldn't be hers otherwise with anyone losing this much blood they would be dead or unconscious.

" How did…?"

" I was able to break free from my cell and I begin to cut down guard and criminal alike one by one. But that is not why I'm angry Anduin, I'm not angry because you didn't get to me fast enough so I didn't have to do these things, I'm a windrunner and Banshee Queen! So I somewhat enjoy the thrill of violence."

" Forgive me for interrupting but why are you angry?" Valeera interjected.

Slyvannas quickly look at the elf and then back to Anduin.

" Before I cut down the last of the guards I overheard the conversation you two were having! Anduin it sure sounded like you were about to give up your life to stop this ritual! Our children aren't even born yet and your talking about giving up your life and leaving me alone! I will not stand for it! I will not lose the one who I love after years of being a wretched banshee, I'm finally happy after all these years and to have it ripped away from me so prematurely…." She cried angrily.

" it is my duty like my father before me." Anduin said sadly, while he saw more tears pouring from her face.

" I was there,your father didn't have a choice! She seethed. " So don't lecture me on sacrifice, you do have a choice and If I have to cut your legs off then so be it. But you will be with me when I have your children,especially after you got me pregnant and I will not be alone like I was all those years before! You will raise this crazy, dysfunctional family with me!" She almost commanded with red teary eyes.

Anduin lightly chuckled, " Dysfunctional would be the right word, you do have a lot of mood swings even without the pregnancy. Also not to mention the fact that it seems like you want to kill me most days than not. Lastly, you have quite a bit of an anger issue lady windrunner but some strange reason I fell for you."

" I rather be dysfunctional than a pompous prince who is the ultimate form of justice or rather thinks he is." She chuckled and then continued." But even in impossible odds I fell in love with you too and because of that I don't want you to die right now Anduin. As you have said the light has a will, let it sort out this mess."

" She is right Anduin, we will do what we can and try to gather as many survivors as possible but in the end, once I use this incantation portal it's a done deal." Valeera added.

The young king wasn't too fond of these options. He wanted to save as many people as possible but he also knew that his family was first above many pletely opposite from what his father had told him in his youth. Putting your family before the kingdom was considered heresy even treachery among the nobles. But to protect the greater good in exchange for your life, now that was a hard decision to make.

Anduin noticed the confused looks on the two elven woman's face as he paused for a few brief moments. Taking into account every course of action he could take until he finally spoke.

" First we find Lor' themar and any survivors that will listen to us and then we open the portal. Slyvannas do you have any idea where they may be holding him?" He asked, seeing his wife look perplexed for a moment.

" He was in the cell next to me a day before but they moved him while I was asleep. My guess would be that they put him into a deeper and more protected cell on the lower levels."

Valeera agreed. " In my experience when they want to move a more influential prisoner,he or she is put into a lower due to the fact that it's almost impossible to escape. But with your wife's appearance it appears that the lower levels are filled with confused guards and bloodthirsty prisoners." She said but chuckled at the last part.

" Well I think that solves our problem, we need to go to the lower level and perform a rescue before more guards show up." Anduin agreed.

" No sense in waiting here then." Slyvanas chimed in before she tired to walk past the group but not before Anduin put a protection spell over her.

The windrunner gave him a glare.

" Safety over everything, you may be the best ranger to ever live but anyone can get hurt, especially in the state you're in."

" find little lion if you must but come on let us go bathe in the blood of my enemies." She grinned.

" For once I actually agree with the former warchief,I do enjoy a good fight after all." Valeera grinned.

Anduin shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest."So much lust for violence between the two of you. If I didn't know any better I would think that you would be orcs or worgen.

" Oh please husband, we are something else altogether, much more elegant and refined unlike the brutish orcs or the animalistic worgen. Quel dori woman are more ferocious than you think and looks can be deceiving as I'm sure you found out by spending so much time with me." Slyvanas smiled as the group continued to the lower levels of the dungeon.

Soon their journey was met with much resistance as criminals and guards alike attacked from all corners and all sides of the cramped corridor's. But one question remained on Anduins mind and that was who released all the prisoners? Surely the guards wouldn't have done such a thing so who was ridiculous and insane enough?

" I wonder who was dumb enough to release some of the most bloodthirsty murderers in Silvermoon! This is a pain in the backside to deal with!" Anduin yelled, while he stabbed a prisoner into his gut and kicked him off his sword,leaving a crimson stain on his blade.

" How close-minded of you husband what if the person who released the prisoners thought it would be a better idea to escape. It is simpler to walk out in the middle of chaos instead of order!"Slyvanas argued back before she drove her daggers into a guards neck and removed them with such a great force that blood splattered on her hands.

" That is the most ridiculous and juvenile thing I've ever heard you admit to!" Anduin yelled.

Valeera laughed aloud. " it's somewhat of a good idea and besides I think I see his cell and it looks like the guards left it unattended in fear for their lives." She added before seeing an opening in the chaos of the fight ". Anduin make us a path to his cell!"

" I'm on it." Anduin said as he harnessed great amounts of light energy into the palm of his hands and released it into the corridor, burning most of the guards and prisoners in its path. The smell of burnt flesh and the sounds of agony filled the groups noses and ears as they carefully walked over to Lor' themar's cell. Valeera used one of the keys from the dead guards body to open the cell door and soon they found a sight which was repulsive. The silvermoon King had been tortured relentlessly, his other eye look to be gouged out and many cuts adorned his body along with missing fingers. His unconscious body was tied to the floor in chains, most likely having to stay in that uncomfortable position for hours on end.

" Those animals!" Anduin spat out in disgust.

" Animals isn't even the word to use. Some animals even have a primitive sense of honor. The dark rangers that did this to him are far below animals but it's sad to say that in my past life I would even enjoy this scene and would even encourage such a thing to happen to Alliance prisoners." Slyvanas confessed with a saddened expression.

" That was in the past Ms. Windrunner and its even clear to me that you have permanently changed your ways. But there will be enough time to contemplate the past later,for now we have to help him." Valeera encouraged as she got down to check Lor themars pulse. It was strong but slow.

" If he is going to survive we to move now." Valeera explained.

" King Lor themar?" Anduin said as he used his light magic to try and wake the silvermoon King.

" Surely you didn't let those bastards get to you Lor Themar, I put you through worse torture when you were in my ranks! I know you are not weak because I did not train weak soldier's not wake up King Lor' themar!" Slyvannas said defiantly.

Suddenly the group heard a soft but weak chuckle as the king's body started to stir. " I may have lost my sight but not my hearing, I know that angry voice anywhere."

The windrunner smiled, " it's good to know that they haven't broken you Lor 'Themar."

" Well it's hard to keep an old wolf down. I'm glad that you came to my rescue, surely I would have died."

" it's not like I had anything better to do." Valeera chuckled.

" Not a problem at all, it's my duty as a priest." Anduin chimed before he broke the chains that held the king with his magic.

" I'm surprised to hear you of all people Valeera sanguinar and Prince Anduin? How did the king of Stormwind and one of the best rouge's on Azeroth along with lady windrunner all rescue me at the same time? The light must be shining on me this day." Lor ' Themar said confusion but with happiness.

" it is a long story old friend but come we must go quickly." Slyvanas urged.

" Yes that's true but once we get out of this situation I must know lady windrunner, it's a story for the ages…."

Suddenly the group saw runes appear on Lor' themar body, the silvermoon king was left in utter astonishment and shock as more appeared on his face and legs.

" no it can't be, not here,not now no!" Slyvanas screamed.

" What's going on?" Anduin asked in confusion.

" That is precisely what I'm thinking, I never seen incantations like this before!" Valeera said.

A tear fell down from Slyvannas face before she answered. " It's a spell I developed a little before the battle of undercity. A plan that I intended to use throughout the war. All the user would have to do is carve the runes into the prisoners body with their own blood and then simply duplicate the symbols on rocks of Azurite. Once the prisoner was moved just a few inches from the area the spell would trigger a azurite explosion killing everyone in the vicinity. Long ago I planned to use this on softly guarded prisons,hoping the alliance would attempt to rescue their highly valuable generals or soldiers." She cried.

For a few brief moments no one said anything, there weren't any words break the tension or feeling that was in the cell but the victim in question finally spoke.

" I understand Lady windrunner, it has been an honor to serve you these past few months in your resurrection. It reminded me of the old days before all of this happened and besides King Anduin may be the key to stopping Thandor so he must get out safely ." Lor themar said with a calmness that anyone would envy in the face of death.

Slyvanas nodded in agreement with tears in her eyes but lacked any words to say anything for she knew that his death was partially on her hands.

" But there must be something we can do perhaps if I had more time to conjure up something to protect you!" Anduin utterd.

" Anduin we have to go! The spell doesn't have very long before it activates!" Slyvanas said.

" I have a responsibility to save this man regardless of what you may have caused or did!

" No you do not!" She argued back.

" Yes I do, I'm light welder and if I have a chance to save someone's life, I'm taking it. It's my duty to do this whether you like it or not."

" Your duty is to me, your wife and your unborn children. I'm responsible for his death, let my soul deal with the consequences!" She screamed.

" So now it makes sense." Lor' themar interjected calmly. " All that time you two spent on that world and even his presence here. He came here to rescue you in your time of need, something that I should have done long ago but I chose my duty instead of my family because that is what I was taught. So when I came home after the first wave of the scourge attacks to a tattered home and my wife and children dead on the floor,it was then that I understood that duty never came before my family. That is a burden that I carried upon my shoulders for many years, wishing I could done something different. Some days thinking of taking my own life would be better than suffering."

Anduin felt tears form in his eyes as he saw Lor themar stand up and quite accurately put his hands on his shoulders. " Listen to me boy, your duty is to protect your family and live for them at all cost. Don't do what I did and suffer for it or worse yet make your wife and children suffer through it. There are only a few rare cases where your life is required of you in exchange for life with your family. But this is not one of them."

"Yes sir." Anduin said as a tear fell from his face.

" Good you listen, you'll need it having to be with lady windrunner, she is as they say, high maintenance." Lor themar chuckled and then turned to Slyvanas.

" Don't cause yourself harm by blaming my death on your mistakes. I have served my people well over the years but you're giving me a great gift today. I get to see my family in the afterlife,something that I've wanted for so long,so this is not a time for mourning but a time for celebration. Many races envy the Quel dori for their long life spans but if you have suffered as much as I have then it will you make wish it was shorter."

Slyvanas moved to hug her old friend, " Say hello to your wife for me,she was always the one to keep you in check."

" Will do but you must go now! time is short and the spell is ready to activate."

Anduin looked Valeera who nodded in agreement and activated to spell before a large portal appeared before them.

" Light be with you Lor 'Themar." Anduin said.

" And you too King Anduin, make sure to bring that bastard to justice!"

" We will all make sure of that Lor themar,your death won't be in vain." Slyvanas said with great determination before Valeera, Anduin and herself moved into portal, leaving the silvermoon king to his fate.

Lor ' Themar heard cracks all around him as his cell begin to heat up like a furnace. His time was clearly coming to an end but before he breathed his last breaths he took out a pocket watch from his trousers and opened the lock. Athough he lost his sight he could feel the picture which was encased glass.

" I hope you can forgive me when you see me Trilla." He smiled before one last crack was heard before an explosion sent him into oblivion.


	21. Chapter 2p

A/n hey guys I'm back I know it's been awhile but I had to take a break and readjust myself for school. The good news is that no, I'm not giving up on this fanfic but I've been writing other ones as well. Actually I just started up the first two chapters in two of my bleach fanfics so if you guys want to check those out I would greatly appreciate it and leave a review if you want,tell me if its good or bad. If you're reading this on Archive of Our Own just go to my account

Anduin felt a heavy sensation on his chest as he spiraled out of the portal along with Sylvanas and Valeera. He'd never cared much for mana portals, they always left his body feeling exhausted and sick but he couldn't imagine the toll it had taken on his wife's body.

" Are you okay?" He asked, quickly closing the gap between himself and his wife before helping her to her feet.

She tried to hide her face from her husband but there was no use, the tears streamed down her face and she was completely defeated. Sylvanas just lost her good friend, possibly one of her only friends in the world besides her husband.

She roughly ran her fingers through her hair while uttering curses in her native language. She was angered with herself." How could I let this happen!" She shouted, punching a nearby stone slab and scraping her hand.

Anduin released a heavy sigh, he knew Lor' Themar's death would affect her deeply. He was disappointed with himself for not being able to do anything!Even with his power there were still some things he was unable to accomplish. But what if instead of Lor'themar it would have been his wife? This was a deep fear that Anduin held unto but he couldn't focus on it now, he must comfort his wife!

" Sylvanas there was nothing that we could do, if we stayed we would have died and you would have lost your children." Valeera pointed out, seeing that a helpful dose of perspective might help the former war chief.

"I know but… his death was caused because of my creation!I created those devices for the alliance,out of my hate!" She shouted as she roughly hit her chest before continuing. " It was my hate that cost the life of my friend!" She cried, before Anduin quickly enveloped her in a tight embrace.

" He gave his life for a noble cause, and we will avenge his death,you have my word Sylvanas!" Anduin declared, feeling warm tears drip onto his neck as she tightened her hold.

Valeera set her hand upon Sylvanas shoulder." You have my word as well,we won't let Thandor get away with this. And I will give my life to make sure that It doesn't happen!"

Sylvanas nodded her head in approval before wiping the tears from her face, she would have time to mourn later but now she needed to get to safety along with her husband. Most likely Thandor sent trackers after the explosion so they needed to get as far away as possible.

" How do we…"

A loud animalistic cry quickly let the group know that they weren't the only ones in the immediate area. However their fears were put to rest as a large griffin came swooping down beside them.

Anduin suddenly jumped for joy upon seeing his companion.

" I thought we lost her but she's good at tracking us it seems." Anduin exclaimed before the griffin nugged her head against Anduin's shoulder.

" It seems that your wife isn't the only female that likes you." The assassin remarked, seeing a slight frown appear on his wife's face.

Anduin smiled before feeling a slight uncomfortability in his wife, " You don't like Griffins? " He questioned.

Slyvannas shook her head, " I never could quite get along with Griffins,especially the female ones.Perhaps they sensed my domineering personality. I just hope your pet doesn't flip me off of her back when we're riding." She sighed, knowing that this was the only way to escape.

" Oh don't worry she's actually really nice, just a little rough around the edges.Does nevermind you someone?" He teased,giving his wife a light nug to her own annoyance.

" You're horrible at making jokes Anduin, don't nug me like that, I'm pregnant remember?" She sighed.

" I' m not that…"

" Yes you are."

" Well I beg to differ, maybe in your own opinion my dearest wife…"

Sylvanas couldn't help but to snicker" Don't make me laugh, that's like my old subordinates saying that I'm a very nice person. Even I would have meant that I was a…"

" language Sylvanas." Anduin warned.

His wife sent him a very terrifying glare."Excuse me! Did you just…"

Valeera sighed, " Well I guess Anduin was right.They do make an alright couple,certainly argue like one and who would've thought that they would have a debate in the middle of a war zone!" She thought before deciding to enter interject in the happy couple's argument.

" Anduin do you still have the map to the portal to Outland?,Hopefully we can make it," Valeera interrupted.

" Aren't there guards posted around the portal? How would we even plan to get past them? Sylvanas asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anduin looked at them with confusion on his face before laughing, causing both of the elves to look at him in a bewildered manner. He thought he told Valeera about his plan before they arrived but apparently he must have forgot.

" I had a friend get me a stone from the black market, it's supposed to teleport us to one of the cities in outland.I just don't know which one, but it's not like a regular hearthstone. We have to travel to a location to set the stone on a statue and then the portal will be emitted from its mouth."

The plan seemed pretty solid in his head, however it did not go over well with the two elves who quickly sent him a hard

glare."You're telling me that you would let your pregnant wife go through a portal that you got on the black market! How do we even know it works? His wife argued.

" I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Sylvanas how do you even know it works Anduin. Say we go to the Statue and nothing happens?"

" I'm not completely sure but I will put my money on it." He said, Anduin knew why they were hesitant but at the moment that they didn't really have any options.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and surrendered." If we're going then we must leave now!Who knows how long it will be until Thandor is hot on our tracks."

Valeera nodded in agreement as she settled into the giffrin for travel, " I hope the beast is comfortable with you,otherwise we'll be going swimming." She warned.

" Well it's my husband's pet, so I assume he would know better than to let me ride a beast that wouldn't hesitate to kill me! But as someone who has been around Anduin for some time, I will admit that he doesn't really think." She complained, settling herself in between Anduin and Valeera.

" You might as well just settle your nerves Sylvanas, hopefully we will arrive at location in a few hours, are you all strapped in and ready?" He asked.

Both elves nodded in unison as the giffin's powerful wings began to take flight. Sylvanas felt a sinking feeling of fear as she rode higher and higher above the sky. She was never comfortable with riding these beasts, they always gave her an issue but so far it seemed to be calm. However she quickly had the urge to throw up all the continents in her stomach.

" Can you go a bit slower?" She asked, deciding that enough was enough and Anduin needed to slow the beast down.

"It's the morning sickness isn't it?" Anduin assumed as he stared the griffin a bit slower like how she asked.

" Here, take this." Valeera suggested as she handed Sylvanas a herb.

" Is this poison?"" Sylvanas asked with blunt sarcasm.

The assassin rolled her eyes." Yes it is, matter fact I want to kill the king's lineage right now." Valeera replied sarcastically, and then continued. " There's no sense in having you throw up on all of us while we're riding,we have at least three more hours to go."

The former war chief replied with a sound of annoyance before she ate the herb, instantly feeling her stomach relieve itself. After a short time of silence she surprised both of her companions by saying two simple words.

" Thank you." She whispered.

Valeera was slightly astonished, this woman who was known as very bitter and hateful just thanked her!

" I would have never thought that I would hear those words from you Sylvanas and you're quite welcome." She paused before continuing." By the way I know that Anduin cares a lot for you. And although I may not agree with your relationship, I'll certainly support Anduin if he feels like it's right." She confessed.

Sylvanas was slightly taken aback by her honesty, however she was slightly offended at her lack of support for the relationship! She came to the conclusion some time ago that many people wouldn't give their marriage a snowball's chance in Hades but this was getting quite ridiculous! Yes there may be a huge age gap and difference of race, but if Anduin and could change her heart than anything was possible.

" Why might I ask, do you not support our marriage?"

Anduin suddenly felt a knot form in his throat, he knew this wife had a temper and he'd hoped this wasn't the time it would flare up."Well maybe she's just saying that…"

" Hush little Lion, I just want to know, after all no one really gives us a chance anyway. Is it that unbelievable that someone could change? Now back to my question, Valeera, why don't you support our marriage?" Sylvanas asked in a very calm manner which surprised both her husband and Valeera.

Valeera released a heavy sigh, the assassin didn't want to get into an argument with the former war chief. However judging by her overall calmness and demeanor, it seemed as though that they may be able to have a civil conversation about the matter.

" Sylvanas, the light may have changed you along with the help of your husband but you are still a damaged person. I don't believe you will betray the alliance or Anduin but I do think that because you're damaged,

It can make your marriage a lot harder than it has to be! Perhaps putting too many expectations on Anduin, you mistakenly believed that I'm against your marriage because of your obvious and incredible differences. But to put it plainly, I'm speaking about the longevity of your relationship." Valeera explained while feeling Sylvanas body stiffen at her admission.

Surprisingly enough the former war chief didn't have a rebuttal for a few minutes,perhaps taking time to gather her thoughts and settling her anger and emotions. When enough time had passed she finally cleared her throat to speak.

" What makes Anduin so special is that he knows all of this, he knows my anxieties, he knows about my depression along with my antics. He was the first human in years to look at me as something other than the wretched Banshee Queen! He told me that I could be reconciled and I wasn't a monster. And even when I push back against his kindness and gratitude he always responded in the same fashion and the same graceful manner…"

She suddenly felt a slight tear on her face and struggled to continue, her throat feeling numb with emotion.

"I… I have given this man more than anyone could handle but regardless he still took my burdens and loved me the same. I know I'm not perfect but I'm very committed to changing, otherwise I wouldn't be here with this man now. I love him completely, no matter if we have a thousand years left or one day,I will continue to love him." She confessed before holding Anduin tighter from behind.

" By the Light she really has changed!" Valeera thought.

The assassin was floored at hearing the former Warcheifs statements and admission. If Valeera were to be honest with herself when Anduin told her about Sylvanas, she'd thought he lost his mind and the Banshee Queen Bewitched him! However from observing their interactions it was clear that Anduin accomplished something no one on Azeroth could ever do! Like an arrow going through armor he penetrated her heart and managed to change her from the inside out. Sure the same snarky, high horsed Sylvanas was there,she was always that even before her death. But regardless the assassin became convinced of their strong bond.

" Judging by your silence I see that your astonished Valeera." Anduin chuckled.

" Oh hush little lion it's not every day that a person gets to hear an emotional confession by the Banshee Queen herself. You should be honored that my voice even graced your ears." She teased before nibbling on his ear.

" Perhaps you two will prove me wrong,I just hope you can deal with having children! Light knows I don't want to deal with anything like that, have you two thought about names?" Valeera asked.

The married couple both shrugged their shoulders, " Well, I wasn't really expecting Sylvanas to become pregnant and then now that I think about it. We weren't really taking precautions like all we should have." Anduin added.

" So what you're telling me is that you guys were having sex like rabbits? And besides Sylvanas you know better! It's common knowledge among the Quel dori that conception happens faster between the two races!"

" Oh please thats just a myth,I don't think that it…"

" Obviously in your situation it is true,your body would've become fully regenerated and certainly would have had enough time to go through a menstrual cycle." The Assassin teased.

Sylvanas face turned red with embarrassment, before changing the subject. But Valeera did bring up a good point,when where they going to decide names?

" Whatever!" Slyvanas said,dismissing the subject and then addressed her husband.

"Anduin are we there yet? We've been flying over this jungle for about two hours now, what is this secret location that you spoke of?" She asked.

" I concur." Valeera agreed as she observed the jungle below, by her observations and Anduin had taken them to the wetlands near Arathi Highlands.

The former King didn't address the questions as he was deeply engulfed in his own thoughts.Simply not aware of his companions, he had a map but he didn't know exactly where it….

" there it is!" He shouted.


End file.
